Une alliance de choc ? Les chapeaux de paille et Fairy Tail vs Kaido
by Gael Braz
Summary: Si Kaido veut combattre un chasseur de dragon, il l'obtient aussitôt. C'est ainsi que Natsu ( juste après avoir vaincu Zeref ) et ses amis se retrouvent envoyés dans une dimension où les pirates règnent sur les mers et tombent sur l'équipage de Luffy. S'alliant avec ce dernier, ils feront tous pour vaincre Kaido et retourner chez eux. ( début : l'arc Punk Hazard ( one piece ) )
1. L'ordre de Kaido

Chapitre 1

Buvant une bouteille entière de saké, Kaido finit par pousser un soupir avant de sa mettre à pleurer :

_J'en ais assez de cette vie ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de mourir ?

Habitué à ce genre de scène, l'un des hommes à ses pieds affirma :

_Voyons, Kaido-sama, maintenant que Barbe-Blanche est mort, vous êtes sûrement l'homme qui a le plus de chance de devenir le ,nouveau roi des pirates ! Ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour vous de disparaître !

_Barbe-Barbe ? répéta Kaido, alors que l'alcool lui montait à la tête ! Qui est-ce ?

Finalement, se rappelant de son ancien ennemi, il se mit à rugir :

_Ah oui, Barbe-Blanche ! Celui qui a eut le droit à une mort digne de lui !

Baissant son regard furieux vers ses hommes, il rugit :

_Pourquoi a-t-il eut le droit à cet honneur et pas moi ?

_Mais … Mais Kaido-sama vous … !

Abaissant soudain sa massue, Kaido la fit fracasser sur le sol, créant un véritable séisme tout autour de lui. Et par la simple force de l'onde de choc, ses hommes se firent éjecter sur les côtés, ne pouvant rien faire pour lutter contre sa force.

N'étant néanmoins pas calmé, en faisant cela, Kaido fixa son bras, recouvert d'écailles. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il lui arrivait souvent de se transformer en dragon, sans s'en rendre compte. Regardant ainsi son bras, il s'écria :

_Mais oui ! Si personne ne peut me tuer sous ma forme humaine, il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourra me tuer sous ma forme de dragon !

_Hein ?

_TERU ! rugit soudain Kaido, en utilisant une voix si puissante qu'elle détruit les tympans de certains.

Aussitôt, apparaissant comme par miracle juste devant Kaido, un jeune homme, avec des vêtements de prêtre, et un large sourire sur son visage, s'écria :

_Qui a-t-il, Kaido-sama ?

_J'ai une mission à te confier !

_Qu'elle est-il ?

_Je veux que tu ailles me trouver un tueur de dragon !

Enregistrant sa demande, l'homme demanda, sans pour autant perdre son sourire :

_Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je crains ne pas avoir tout à fait compris votre demande !

Buvant alors une autre gorgée de saké, Kaido s'écria :

_J'ai compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas mourir ! À chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de me tuer, j'étais dans une position de faiblesse ! Que se soit sous la lame d'une guillotine ; enchaîner pour me faire perforer le cœur ; ou même drogué pour être attaqué par surprise … j'ai toujours essayé de me laisser tuer alors que je me donnais un handicap !

Buvant de nouveau, il finit par laisser son corps se transformer en un énorme dragon, effrayant tous les hommes de la salle, excepté Teru.

_Pour que je puisse mourir, il faut que je fasse comme Barbe-Blanche ! Il faut que je meurs d'une façon digne de moi ! Digne de l'empereur que je suis et non pas d'un pathétique pirate ! Je veux mourir sous ma forme de dragon après m'être battu à pleine puissance face à un ennemi digne de moi ! C'est pour cela que je veux que tu ailles me trouver un tueur de dragon !

Entendant cela, Teru eut envie de soupirer. Que se soit sous sa forme humaine ou sous sa forme de dragon, il était certain que personne ne pourrait tuer Kaido. Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas donner son opinion, sous peine de se faire tuer, il s'écria :

_Bien sûr, Kaido-sama ! Je vais trouver cet adversaire de ce pas !

Puis, il s'en alla, espérant que Kaido boive encore ; s'endorme ; et se réveille sans se souvenir de cette conversation.

* * *

Avançant dans les couloirs de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Teru marchait le plus tranquillement du monde, tandis que les soldats le saluèrent, dès qu'il passa devant eux.

_Bonjour, général Teru !

_Bonjour, général Teru !

_Bonjour, général !

Voyant les soldats se mettre au garde à vous, Teru ne put effacer un sourire de son visage. Il fallait dire que, il y a trois ans de cela, rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de devenir que le prêtre qu'il était allait rencontrer l'équipage de Kaido et devenir l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ce dernier. En ce moment même, après Kaido, et les trois calamités, il était connu pour être l'homme le plus influent de tout l'équipage, faisant de lui un homme craint et respecter, avec une prime de

810.000.000 de berrys.

Entrant finalement dans une salle, il referma la porte derrière lui, pour s'assurer que personne n'allait le déranger. Puis il s'avança vers un énorme sceau magique, dessiner sur le sol et s'assit en son milieu. Une fois fait, il se mit à se concentra et activa les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon : le uni-uni no mi ( le fruit dimensionnel ).

Utilisant son pouvoir unique, Teru put voir à travers le monde et dans diverses dimensions. Il ne pouvait pas voir '' avec ses yeux '', mais juste capter l'énergie des gens ; sonder leurs âmes ; savoir leurs forces …

En ce qui concernait leur monde, peu de personnes étaient dignes d'avoir une forme d'intérêt de sa part. Et pour les plus forts, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment ce que cherchait Kaido.

Se concentrant plus, Teru scruta une dimension, au hasard, et se mit à scanner chacun de ses habitants. Passant ainsi deux heures à chercher quelqu'un sans vraiment savoir où il cherchait exactement, Teru ouvrit soudain les yeux, en constatant qu'une force venait tout bonnement de capter son attention. Et même trois forces, en même temps.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en se concentrant aussitôt.

Lisant dans l'esprit de ses cibles, il finit par se mettre à sourire. Certes, leurs forces combinés étaient loin d'égaler celle de Kaido, néanmoins, il y avait une certaine forme de potentiel. Assez pour que Kaido soit quelque peu diverti en les combattant, avant de les tuer. Et une fois fait, Teru espérait qu'il comprenne que personne ne pourrait le vaincre.

_DIMENSION DOOR !

Disparaissant alors, il voyagea à travers les dimensions, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva dans un petit bois. Toujours assit en tailleur, il se releva avant de regarder autour de lui.

_Bon, où sont mes proies ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot comme toi est venu faire avec nous, Gadjeel ? rugit soudain quelqu'un.

_Tais-toi, le bouffeur de flamme ! Moi aussi je veux faire cette mission, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

_Grey-sama, Juvia est si contente de pouvoir venir avec vous !

_Ouais, bah arrêtes d'être aussi collante ! Ça m'énerve un peu !

Restant où il était, Teru finit par apercevoir un petit groupe de personnes passer non loin de lui. En tout, il comptait sept personnes. Trois hommes ; trois femmes et une petite fille. Et volant au-dessus d'eux, trois chats avec des ailes étaient aussi présent.

_Une mission de cent ans est toujours dur à réaliser ! affirma Erza, en voyant Gadjeel et Juvia se tenir derrière elle ! C'est une bonne nouvelle que ces deux-là ait finalement décidé de venir !

_Espérons que cela soit suffisant ! soupira Lucy ! Rien qu'à penser que Gildarts n'a pas réussit à la réussir, ça ne me dit rien de bon !

_T'inquiètes, avec ma force, je peux désormais battre n'importe qui ! ricana Natsu, avec un sourire sûr de lui.

_Tu parles ! rétorqua Grey ! Comme d'habitude, tu ne feras que nous attirer des ennuis et ce sera à nous de les réparer ! Tu aurais dû rester à la guilde, bien au chaud, et en sécurité !

_Hein ? T'insinues quoi là ?

Soupirant, Carla s'écria :

_Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous vous êtes disputés i peine cinq minutes de cela !

_Elle a raison ! approuva Erza, avec un regard plus sérieux ! Il est temps pour nous d'avancer ! Donc cessez vos enfantillages et marchez plus vite !

_Oui, Erza ! s'écrièrent Natsu et Grey, en se mettant quasiment au garde à vous devant elle.

Voyant cela, Teru fixa la femme aux cheveux rouges, tout en pensant :

« Elle doit être l'une des personnes que je recherche ! »

Se concentrant alors, il finit par paraître surpris, en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. De tout le groupe, elle était la plus puissante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas l'une de ces fameux tueurs de dragons. Les trouvant, il fixa avec intérêt Natsu et Gadjeel, avant d' hausser les sourcils en regardant Wendy.

« Cet enfant à une grande force pour son âge ! Hum … à défaut de pouvoir tuer Kaido-sama, je pense qu'ils pourront toujours devenir de grands soldats pour notre armée ! »

Disparaissant alors, il se téléporta juste devant le petit groupe. Sursautant alors, la plupart de ces derniers, se mirent en position d'attaque, avant que Teru ne lève les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il ne voulait aucun mal.

_Ouhlà, ouhlà ! Du calme, je ne viens pas en tant qu'ennemi !

_T'es qui ? l'interrogea Lily, tout en se laissant tomber à côté de Gadjeel.

Faisant alors son sourire le plus chaleureux, l'homme s'écria :

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Teru, un pirate !

_Un pirate ? s'étonna Grey ! Et que nous veux-tu ?

_Moi ? Oh, seulement recruter ces trois personnes ! affirma Teru, en fixant Natsu, Gadjeel et Wendy.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Happy.

Ignorant l'animal, Teru fixa le trio qui l'intéressait :

_Vous avez tous le potentiel requis pour travailler sous mes ordres ! Ou plutôt, sous les ordres de Kaido-sama !

_Que racontes-tu ? l'interrogea Natsu, appréciant peu le déroulement de la conversation.

_En fait, je suis ici pour regrouper des personnes afin de renforcer l'armée dans laquelle je me trouve ! Vu votre puissance, Kaido-sama sera ravi de vous avoir parmi nous ! Il cherche justement des '' chasseurs de dragon '' à recruter !

_Kaido ? répéta Lucy ! Qui est-ce ?

_Mon patron ! Ainsi que le futur conquérant de mon monde !

_De ton monde ? s'étonna Erza ! Que racontes-tu , bon sang ?

_Juvia pense qu'il cherche à nous manipuler !

Et constatant que chacun pensait la même chose, Teru les interrogea :

_Dois-je comprendre que ma proposition ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous aurez beaucoup à y gagner ! L'argent ; le commandement d'une armée ; des nouveaux pouvoirs ! Tout ceci nous sommes prêts à vous l'offrir !

_Cela ne nous intéresse pas ! rétorqua Natsu, en le fixant avec sérieux ! Pour moi, en tout cas, j'ai l'impression étrange que tu n'es pas un gars net !

_Dans ce cas, ton instinct est bon ! lui assura Teru, en cessant de sourire.

Joignant alors ses mains ensemble, il cria :

_GOD'S DOORS !

Croisant ensuite les bras, il fit apparaître un énorme cercle sous ses pieds, ainsi que sous ceux des mages de Fairy Tail.

Ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment, Erza créa une multitude de lances autour d'elle, avant de les lancer en direction de Teru. Les voyant foncer sur lui, l'homme solidifia son corps, et le recouvra d'une sorte de couche de métal. Le percutant alors, les armes se firent détruire l'une après l'une, sans faire le moindre mal à l'homme.

_Comment … ?

Attaquant à leur tour, Grey balança des pics de glace ; Gadjeel utilisa un '' IRON DRAGON'S ROAR '' et Natsu l'imita. Mais même à trois, leurs attaques ne firent que faire sourire Teru tandis qu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_C'est impossible ! affirma Wendy, en le voyant rester debout sans grimacer une seule fois.

_Haki de l'armement ! assura simplement Teru.

Fixant alors le petit groupe, il affirma :

_Vous semblez chacun avoir des pouvoirs plutôt intéressant ! Bon, je vais confier comme prévu les trois tueurs de dragon à Kaido-sama et former le reste pour que vous devenez de parfaits soldats !

Voyant son cercle grandir et s'illuminer de plus en plus, Lucy affirma :

_Il faut sortir de là !

L'écoutant à peine, Lily prit sa forme initiale et courut vers Teru, épée en main. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers lui, il finit par diriger l'extrémité de son arme vers l'abdomen de son adversaire. Néanmoins, à l'instant où il allait toucher sa peau, l'homme ricana :

_C'est l'heure !

Brillant de mille feux, le cercle à ses pieds illumina tout le paysage, empêchant quiconque de distinguer correctement ce qui les entourait. Puis, une sensation de vibrations se fit sentir, tandis que le cercle s'éleva soudain au-dessus du sol, avec ses passagers à bord.

_Que … Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Juvia, en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Fusant à ce t instant, le cercle s'élança à une grande vitesse, sans pour autant faire ressentir quoi que se soit à ses passagers. Cependant, regardant le paysage qui les entourait, chacun put remarquer que ce dernier avait changé pour donner désormais une sorte d'énorme tuyau verts transparent, qu'il était en train de traversée.

En à peine quelques instants, Natsu, Gadjeel et Wendy se retrouvèrent à terre, victime de nausées, tandis que les autres purent à peine comprendre où ils se trouvèrent.

_Que … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Grey, en ayant du mal à retrouver la vue.

_Ceci est l'embranchement des dimensions ! l'informa Teru ! C'est par ce passage que je peux voyager d'une dimension à une autre ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien laissé derrière vous car c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour vous !

Néanmoins, cessant de rire, il se retourna à temps pour arrêter une épée, à mains nues. Faisant contracter ses muscles, il la balança ensuite derrière lui, tout en lançant un regard noir à Erza.

_Grrr ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui se serrait passé si j'avais été blessé ?

_Aucune ! Mais il semble que tu tiennes à nous emmener avec toi ! Désolé mais je crains de devoir refuser ! Alors fais demi-tour, avant que quelque chose de néfaste ne puisse arriver !

Et pour le prouver, Grey entoura ses pieds de glace, et commença à congeler le cercle. Se retrouvant comme défectueux, ce dernier commença à ralentir.

_Oh, se pourrait-il que ma glace endommage ton cercle ?

Grognant une nouvelle fois de frustration, Teru brandit la main vers lui. Sachant qu'il allait l'attaquer Erza, se positionna devant Grey pour le défendre prépara à se défendre . Mais ceci ne servit à rien dû au fait qu'elle se fit projeter en un instant en un instant. Détruite par une soudain force, son armure fit briser, tandis qu'elle tomba en arrière, au bord du cercle.

Restant figé face à cela, le reste des mages eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_Er … Erza ? s'étonna Lucy, en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

_Enfoiré, qu'as-tu fait ? l'interrogea Happy, malgré le fait qu'il fit un pas en arrière de peur d'être la prochaine cible.

_Je vous conseille de rester tranquille ! Si vous continuez à gigoter ainsi, je vous promets de vous laisser ici !

_Dans ce cas, je t'emmène avec nous ! rugit soudain Natsu.

Utilisant alors tout son pouvoir, il fit apparaître des flammes tout autour de lui, tout ne combattant les nausées qu'il avait.

_Que … ? fit Teru ! Attends ! Ne fais rien !

Trop tard. Frappant le cercle, avec ses poings en feu, Natsu n'eut aucun mal à briser ce dernier en deux. Continuant à faire voler sa partie, Teru continua ce chemin dans le passage dimensionnel, tandis que l'autre partie se retrouva en train de sombrer, avec les mages à son bord.

Se sentant tomber, Natsu tenta de bouger, sans pour autant y arriver. Depuis que son corps avait quitté le cercle, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger le moindre de ces muscles. Semblant dans le même état que lui, les autres tombèrent eux aussi sans faire quoi que se soit pour arrêter leur chute. Même Happy, Carla et Lily ne semblèrent pas pouvoir utiliser leurs ailes.

Puis, soudain, tombant tout en formant deux groupes, les mages percutèrent le fond du long canal et disparurent en traversant ce dernier.

* * *

_Qu'as-tu dit ? rugit Kaido.

Ne pouvant que s'incliner face à lui, Teru affirma :

_J'ai … J'ai perdu les tueurs de dragons, en cours de route ! À cause d'une attaque de l'un d'eux, ils ont pu s'échapper !

_Espèce d'idiot ! hurla Kaido ! Va me les chercher sur le champ !

_Impossible, Kaido-sama ! Après un tel voyage, je suis obligé d'attendre une semaine pour pouvoir réutiliser mes pouvoirs ! Sans compter qu'il me faudra du temps supplémentaire pour que mon cercle dimensionnel se répare de lui-même !

Reculant alors, il commença à déglutir en apercevant Kaido lever sa massue vers lui :

_Je ne pardonne pas les échecs !

_Attendez ! Attendez ! Je sais où ils ont atterrit ! Vu notre position, nous étions déjà dans ce monde, en train de survoler Punk Hazard pour venir ici !

_Punk Hazard ? répéta Kaido.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, tout en gardant sa massue levé, il s'écria :

_Fais en sorte qu'on me les ramène au plus vite !

_Oui, Kaido-sama !


	2. Les mages rencontrent les pirates

**Chapitre 2**

Atterrissant brutalement par terre, Natsu et Gadjeel se mirent à geindre. Néanmoins, pour couronner le tout, Erza et Lucy finirent par les rejoindre au sol et les écrasèrent sans le vouloir. Pour terminer, Lily atterrit un peu plus loin, tandis qu'Happy cogna sa tête contre celle de Lucy, en tombant.

_Aïe,aïe, aïe ! fit cette dernière, en prenant sa tête endolorie.

Jetant ensuite un regard autour d'elle, elle finit par demander :

_Hé, où sommes-nous ?

N'apercevant qu'un semblant de ville, recouvert par des flammes, elle se mit à paniquer :

_Ah, il n'y a que du feu partout !

_Hein ? fit Natsu.

Faisant basculer Lucy de son dos, il se remit debout, tandis que Gadjeel dû attendre qu'Erza l'imite pour pouvoir en faire autant.

_Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Où est l'autre imbécile que je l'étrangle ?

_Pas la peine de le chercher, je te rappelle qu'il a disparu lorsque Natsu a tenté de l'attaquer ! lui rappela Lily ! Maintenant, si nous voulons le revoir, nous sommes obligés d'attendre qu'il se manifeste par lui-même !

_Quelle enflure ! grogna Natsu ! Dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le frapper !

_Pour l'instant, le plus important est de savoir où nous sommes ! rétorqua Erza ! Et, à voir ce qui nous entoure, j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un énorme brasier !

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Happy se mit soudain à crier de douleur, et se releva en vitesse, montra son ventre rouge.

_Ah, c'est chaud ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un four !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna Natsu qui transpirait à peine ! Moi, je me sens bien pourtant !

_Arrête de faire ton frimeur et manges nous ces fichus flammes ! lui ordonna Gadjeel.

_Il y en a beaucoup trop pour que je le fasse entièrement ! rétorqua la salamandre.

_Euh, dites, où sont Grey et les autres ? voulut savoir Lucy ! Ne me dites que Teru a réussi à les emmené avec lui !

_Aucune idée ! avoua Erza ! Je n'ai pas pu comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé, après que ce type nous ait abandonné ! Mais je doute qu'il ait réussi à les emmener avec lui !

_Bon, si je récapitule bien, nous devons impérativement trouvé quelqu'un pouvant nous apprendre où nous sommes ! comprit Lucy, en essuyant son front, avec le dos de sa main.

_Vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, ça ne va pas être chose facile ! affirma Gadjeel, en retirant ce qu'il avait sur le dos.

Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre, suivit d'un puissant rugissement.

_Hum ? fit Natsu ! C'était quoi, ça ?

_Natsu ! Regardes ça ! lui conseilla soudain Happy, en pointant quelque chose dans le ciel.

Levant les yeux, le chasseur de dragon ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant un dragon rouge dans le ciel, en train de cracher une colonne de feu.

_Mais … c'est Ignir ! s'écria Lucy.

_Non ! rétorqua Natsu ! Il est différent !

_Ignir ou non, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un dragon ici ? voulut savoir Gadjeel ! Je pensais qu'il avait tous finalement disparu !

_Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas ici ! comprit Lily ! Et maintenant, que j'y pense, rien en nous dit que nous sommes toujours à notre époque et dans notre dimension !

_Hein ? s'étonna Gadjeel ! Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire ?

_Le sort que ce certain Teru a lancé … étrangement, il était très proche de celui de l'Anima ! J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il nous a emmené quelque part d'autre qu'à un autre endroit connu dans notre monde !

_Hé, n'en dit pas plus, tu fais flipper ! affirma Happy.

_Dans ce cas, allons voir ce dragon ! décida Natsu.

_Hein, mais pourquoi ? s'apeura Lucy.

_Si ce dragon sait parler, il saura nous dire où nous sommes ! assura Natsu, en se mettant à courir vers le lézard, suivit par Happy.

_De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! affirma Erza, en se mettant à l'imitant, tout comme Gadjeel et Lily.

_Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils soient aussi inconscient ? voulut savoir Lucy.

* * *

Sautant par dessus la mer de feu, Natsu n'eut aucun mal à avancer, et aspira même quelques flammes, quand ces dernières formèrent un mur devant lui.

_Comme terrain d'entraînement, ce lieu serait parfait ! affirma-t-il ! Une fois fatigué, je n'aurais qu'à manger des flammes, avant de repartir à l'entraînement de plus belle !

_Jamais je ne pourrais survivre ici ! rétorqua Happy, en se laissant tomber sur son épaule, tellement que la chaleur était suffocante ! Pour une fois, je ne dirais pas non pour que Grey transforme tout en glaçon !

Il se sentit soudain tomber en avant, tandis que Natsu s'arrêta net, le surprenant ainsi. Tombant de nouveau sur le sol brûlant, Happy voulut savoir :

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_Le dragon ! remarqua Natsu.

S'arrêtant derrière lui, le reste du groupe purent apercevoir le reptile voler dans le ciel, entièrement décapité alors que deux silhouettes flottaient près de lui avant de tomber en même temps que lui.

_Mais que … ? commença Lucy ! Ce dragon vient de se faire tuer ?

_Impossible ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Il n'a pas pu se faire battre aussi rapidement ! Ou alors, c'est vraiment un dragon très faible !

Reprenant sa course Natsu se précipita vers le lieu de la chute du reptile. Cependant, il s'arrêta de nouveau en entendant :

_Les jambes ! Revenez ici, les jambes !

_Hum ? Qui est-ce … ?

N'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se fit soudain percuter par une silhouette portant un kimono orange. Volant en arrière, Natsu s'écrasa contre un semblant de mur tandis que l'autre silhouette tomba par terre, dans une zone remplit de flammes.

_Hé, ça ne va pas la tête ? voulut savoir Ntasu, en se relevant.

Arrivant alors, Lucy put apercevoir le corps qui avait percuté Natsu, ressemblant à celui d'un samouraï vu ses vêtements et les sandales en bois qu'il portait au pied. Le voyant avec le haut de son corps disparaissant dans les flammes, elle se mit à crier :

_Ah, tu l'as carbonisé !

_Quoi ? fit Natsu, en se relevant.

_Il faut le sortir de là ! remarqua Erza, en le prenant par les jambes.

Le tirant alors hors des flammes, elle permit aux autres de voir son corps entier. Néanmoins, les cinq autres se mirent à pâlir, en remarquant qu'il manquait la partie du haut du corps. Il n'avait ni tête, ni abdomen. Juste ses jambes et son bassin.

_Tu l'as tué ! s'écria Happy, en pensant que l'autre partie avait déjà été réduite en cendres !

_Il faut retrouver l'autre partie ! déclara Natsu ! Ensuite on les recollera !

_Comme si ça allait fonctionner, imbécile ! rétorqua Gadjeel.

Sentant alors une flamme commencer à brûler le peu de corps qu'il lui restait, le '' corps '' du samouraï se mit à crier :

_Mon dieu ! C'est chaud !

Il y eut alors une longue minute de silence, tandis que le petit groupe regardait le corps du samouraï, en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas halluciné.

_Il … Il a parlé ? s'étonna Lucy.

_Impossible, il devrait être mort ! assura Lily.

Voulant prouver le contraire, le samouraï se remit soudain debout avant de demander :

_Qui est là ?

_Ah, un zombie ! crièrent Natsu et Gadjeel, avant de lui donner un coup de poing simultanément.

Le voyant tomber par terre, Lucy voulut savoir :

_Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_C'était un réflexe ! assurèrent les deux garçons, toujours surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Regardant, quant à elle, les flammes où le samouraï était tombé en se cognant contre Natsu, Erza finit par remarquer :

_Il n'y est resté que quelques secondes ! Il est impossible que tout le haut de son corps se soit fait désintégrer aussi vite !

_Attends, tu n'es pas en train de dire … ! commença Lily.

_Qu'il était ainsi avant qu'on en le rencontre ! s'affolèrent Happy et Lucy.

_Les jambes ! entendirent-ils soudain ! Où êtes-vous ?

De longs bras sortirent soudain d'un mur de flammes et s'enroulèrent autour de Natsu.

_Mais que … ?

_Cette fois, je vous tiens !

Fusant ensuite tel une fusée, un jeune homme sortit des flammes et rentra dans Natsu, le faisant tomber par terre.

_Hé, vous allez arrêter de me rentrer dedans ? s'énerva-t-il.

_Hein ? fit le nouveau venu, en le regardant.

Le relâchant finalement, il laissa ses bras revenir à une longueur normale avant de se relever. Puis, regardant les personnes qui l'entouraient, il demanda :

_Vous êtes qui, vous ?

_On pourrait te demander la même chose ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Qui es-tu et où est-ce que nous sommes ? Pourquoi cet endroit est-il recouvert de flammes ?

_Attends ! l'arrêta Lucy ! Avant cela, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'est cette chose !

La voyant pointer le '' corps '' du samouraï du doigt, l'homme se mit à écarquiller ses yeux, tout en se réjouissant :

_Trop cool ! Vous l'avez arrêté !

Étirant alors ses bras, il attrapa le corps du samouraï et le tira vers lui :

_Eh bien, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'avait semer, l'animal !

_Ces bras se sont étirés ! s'écria Lucy.

_Waouh, trop fort ! affirma Natsu ! Toi aussi, t'es un mage ?

_Un mage ! répéta l'homme ! Euh non, … j'ai juste mangé un fruit du démon !

_Un fruit du démon ? Mais t'es qui, bon sang ?

_Moi ? Je me nomme Monkey D. Luffy !

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Lucy, en apercevant un énorme tas de viande, non loin devant elle ! Dites moi que je rêve !

_Miam, la viande est prête ! affirma Luffy, en courant vers la viande ainsi que ses compagnons.

_Tiens, te revoilà, Luffy ! remarqua Zoro, en commençant à manger un morceau de viande ! Ah, et tu n'es pas tout seul ?

_Hum ? firent Usopp et Robin, en se retournant.

Apercevant les quatre mages de Fairy Tail, Usopp sortit soudain son lance-pierre avant de s'écrier :

_Hé, qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes des habitants de cette île ?

_Purée, ils se sont vraiment fait le dragon ! remarqua Gadjeel, en s'approchant de la tête de dragon, qui reposait dans un coin.

_Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante de le voir ainsi, mais je suis bien heureux que ce ne soit pas Ignir ! affirma Natsu.

_Hé, je vous parle ! cria Usopp ! Vous êtes des ennemis ?

Le voyant les menacer avec son arme, tandis que Zoro avait déjà une main posé sur son sabre, Lucy décida de faire passer son groupe pour de simple passants.

« Tant que les autres n'utilisent pas leur magie et qu'Happy et Lily ne disent pas un mot, ça devrait aller ! Voyons si nous pouvons leur soutirer des informations sans nous attirer des ennuis ! »

_Non, non pas du tout ! Nous nous sommes juste perdus ici en voulant aller sur notre île ! Nous n'avons aucune idée de où nous sommes et encore moins qui vous êtes !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna Zoro, surtout surpris par le fait qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas Luffy.

_Oui, il semble que notre boussole se soit cassée ! continua Lucy ! Ce n'est pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, elle se tut soudain, en apercevant Zoro sortir pour de bon son sabre.

_Vous utilisez une boussole ? répéta Robin.

_Bah oui ! affirma Lucy, ne comprenant pas son erreur.

_De quelle île venez-vous ? voulut savoir Usopp.

_De Magnolia ! affirma Erza, n'ayant pas d'autre idée.

_C'est une île proche d'ici ! Affirma Lucy, pour tenter de les mettre en confiance ! Néanmoins, pour nous y rendre, nous voulons juste connaître le nom de cette île !

_Magnolia ? répéta Luffy.

Voulant alors savoir si elle mentait ou non, Robin finit par dire :

_Oui, je connais ! C'est une île dirigé par Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre empereurs !

Et avant qu'Usopp et Zoro ne puissent lui demander ce qu'elle racontait, Lucy affirma aussitôt :

_Oui, c'est ça ! Le chef de notre île se nomme bien ainsi !

Cette fois-ci, même Usopp se mit à la regarder étrangement. Voyant cela, Erza affirma :

_Je crois que tu as dis une bêtise !

_Que vous ne connaissez pas Luffy passe encore ! affirma Zoro ! Néanmoins, que vous ignorez qu'une boussole est inutilisable ici et que Barbe Blanche est mort depuis deux ans, là, j'ai du mal à le croire !

_Allez, dites nous la vérité ! demanda Robin, en croisant ses bras.

_Si on vous la disait, vous ne nous croirez sûrement pas ! rétorqua Gadjeel.

_Essayez toujours !

_Waouh, c'est trop bon ! affirma tout à coup Natsu.

Se retournant, tous purent le voir avec un bout de viande dans la main, tandis qu'il commençait à manger, en compagnie de Luffy :

_C'est la première fois que je mange du dragon ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aussi bon !

_Miam, ça fond dans la bouche ! renchérit Luffy.

_Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Happy.

_Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas Ignir et puis il était déjà mort !

_Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire du cannibalisme ?

_Je suis plus un humain qu'à dragon, normalement !

_Comment ça dragon ? voulut savoir Usopp.

Puis, baissant le regard, il finit par regarder le chat bleu qui venait de parler :

_Il a parlé ?

_Moi aussi, je sais parler ! affirma Lily.

_Waouh, ils sont comme Chopper ! remarqua Luffy, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu as bien étiré tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Erza ! Tu nous as ensuite parlé d'un fruit du démon ! Quel est le rapport ?

_Vous ne connaissez pas les fruits du démon ? s'étonna Zoro ! C'est encore plus étrange ! Plus je vous entends et plus j'ai l'impression que vous ne venez pas de ce monde !

_En fait, ça peut être le cas ! affirma Gadjeel ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est à cause d'un homme, un certain Teru ! Il est venu nous chercher, alors que nous lui avions rien fait et ensuite il a déclaré qu'il allait nous emmener afin que nous puissions servir de soldats pour son patron !

_Teru ? répéta Robin ! Celui qui est sous les ordres de Kaido ?

_C'est le nom de l'homme qui nous a dit ! remarqua Lucy ! Vous le connaissez ?

_Attends, Robin ! fit Usopp, en tremblant ! Quand tu parles de Kaido, ne me dis pas que c'est LE Kaido que je connais !

_Si ! C'est bien l'homme connu sous le nom de '' Kaido aux cents bêtes '' ! L'homme le plus puissant de ce monde et si fort que même la mort ne peut le battre !

_Sérieusement ? s'affolèrent Usopp et Lucy.

_Vous le connaissez ? demanda Erza ! Seriez-vous donc capable de nous dire où nous pouvons le trouver ?

_Aucune idée, et c'est mieux ainsi ! affirma Usopp ! Pour votre sécurité, il ne faut jamais que vous vous frottez à ce monstre ! Il vous tuerait en un éclair !

_Hein ? fit Gadjeel, en transforma son bras en tronçonneuse ! Insinues-tu que je suis faible ?

Avançant vers lui juste pour lui faire peur, le chasseur de dragon eut la surprise de se faire arrêter par Zoro, qui utilisa l'un de ses sabres pour le stopper.

Ne pouvant pas aller plus loin, il recula avant d'affirmer :

_Peu de personnes osent me tenir tête !

_Gadjeel, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment pour chercher la bagarre ! rétorqua Lily ! Tout d'abord, il faudrait savoir où nous sommes !

_ D'après ce que nous pouvons dire, nous sommes à Punk Hazard ! affirma Robin ! Nous sommes à l'entrée du Nouveau monde !

_Le Nouveau Monde ! répéta Lucy ! C'est où ça ? Je n'en ais jamais entendu parler !

_Je vous l'avais bien dit ! affirma Lily ! Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, ici !

_On serait retourner à Edolas ? l'interrogea Erza.

_Non ! Rien de ce qu'ils disent ne me rappelle quelque chose de chez moi ! Je crois que ce Teru nous a emmené dans une autre dimension ! Sa dimension !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent la plupart des personnes de son groupe ainsi que les membres des chapeaux de paille ! Une autre dimension, mais comment … ?

Mais tandis que chacun essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait, deux personnes préférèrent parler juste entre eux.

_Waouh ! Alors comme ça tu es un pirate ? s'étonna Natsu, en continuant de manger ! Et tu veux devenir le roi des pirates !

_C'est ça ! affirma Luffy, en mangeant lui aussi ! Et toi t'es un mage ? Tu peux faire quoi ?

_Je crache et je mange du feu !

_Sérieusement ? On dirait les pouvoirs d'Ace !

_Luffy / Natsu ! crièrent les autres ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ami-ami !

_Bah quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils, en continuant de manger.

_Attendez, vous êtes des pirates ? voulut savoir Erza.

_Cela pose-t-il un problème ? l'interrogea Zoro ! Et vous, si j'ai bien comprit, vous êtes des mages ? Vous contrôlez la magie ?

_La … La magie ? répéta Usopp, en tremblant ! Vous êtes des sorciers ?

_Je préfère mage ! affirma Erza, tandis que l'intérieur de sa main se mit à briller.

Une épée apparut alors, surprenant le sniper.

_Ah ! C'est une sorcière !

_C'est génial ! affirma Luffy, en se mettant à sauter autour d'elle ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

_Ma magie me permet de contrôler mes armures et mes armes que j'entrepose dans une dimension parallèle ! expliqua-t-elle ! Je peux les appeler à volonté peu importe où je me trouve !

_Des armures ! répéta Luffy ! Tu peux me montrer ?

Aimant le fait d'être demandé ainsi, Erza finit par faire briller son corps avant de se laisser recouvrir d'une énorme armure noire.

_Voici l'armure du purgatoire ! apprit-elle, en laissant tomber l'extrémité d'une énorme épée sur le sol.

Tremblant en voyant son arme, Usopp s'abrita derrière Zoro, avant d'assurer :

_Hé, fais attention à ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ! Sinon, Zoro va découper ton armure !

Néanmoins, il finit par se taire, en voyant l'homme trembler. Non pas de peur mais d'excitation.

_Intéressant ! affirma-t-il, en serrant son emprise sur l'un de ses sabres ! Vraiment très intéressant !

_Moi, ma magie est proche de la salamandre ! affirma Gadjeel ! Néanmoins, à la place du feu, je mange et je contrôle le métal !

_Et moi, je peux appeler des esprits ! expliqua Lucy.

_Des esprits ? s'étonna Luffy ! Genre des fantômes ?

_Non ! Les miens symbolisent principalement les signes du zodiac, comme le lion ou le cancer !

_Tu veux dire un crabe ? comprit Luffy, avec un filet de bave ! Tu nous le montres, dis ?

_Pas question ! rétorqua Lucy, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait en faire.

« Il est exactement comme Happy et Natsu ! remarqua-t-elle. »

_Dommage ! dit Luffy, quelque peu déçu ! Mais bon, vous me semblez super cool !

_Attends, Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de cool avec ça ? rétorqua Usopp ! Ils font flipper, oui ! Il y a deux chats qui parlent avec eux !

_Nous, on a Chopper ! ricana Luffy.

_Il y a ce type pouvant contrôler le fer et un autre pouvant faire la même chose avec le feu !

_Bah, Franky a un corps de fer et crache aussi du feu !

_Et ces deux filles peuvent … !

_On a Brook ! rétorqua Luffy.

Avec ces trois mots, il fit taire Usopp, qui n'avait aucun argument pour pouvoir dire que ces personnes étaient plus bizarre que le squelette de l'équipage.

_On a l'équipage le plus étrange de toutes les dimensions réunis ! comprit Zoro.

_Et puis, certains d'entre nous ont aussi des pouvoirs étranges ! lui rappela Robin, en croisant ses bras.

Tel des fleurs, des dizaine de bras poussèrent du sol, faisant sursauter Lucy :

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Tout comme Luffy, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon ! Ces fruits, rare dans notre monde, permettent à celui qui en mange d'acquérir un pouvoir spécifique ! Pour Luffy, il lui permet de transformer son corps en caoutchouc ! Et pour moi, de multiplier et faire pousser mes membres où je veux !

_Trop génial ! cria Natsu ! Des fruits du démon, vous dites ? Où est-ce que je peux en trouver un ?

_Vous aussi, vous avez ce genre de pouvoir ? voulut savoir Lily, en s'avançant vers Zoro et Usopp.

_Non, moi je n'ai besoin que de mes sabres pour me battre ! assura Zoro ! Mais ne me crois pas inoffensif pour autant !

_Quant à moi, je suis un brave guerrier des mers ! affirma Usopp, en étant toujours caché derrière Zoro ! Fais attention sinon tu vas coûter à mes attaques meurtrières !

_Il est le plus faible de nous tous ! affirma Zoro.

_Hé !

_Donc, si je comprends bien, si, dans notre monde, les gens sont forts grâce à leurs magies, ici, c'est grâce à ces fruits du démon ! résuma Erza ! Nous sommes aussi sur une île mais nous ne savons pas si Teru est là aussi !

_Au fait, que faites-vous ici ? voulut savoir Natsu, en regardant autour de lui ! Vous habitez ici ?

_Non, on passait dans le coin lorsque quelqu'un a tenté de nous faire passer un message ! lui expliqua Luffy ! Il demandait de l'aide parce qu'un samouraï voulait le tuer !

_En parlant de samouraï, … ! commençant Usopp ! Que fait cette chose accroché à toi ?

Pointant alors le dos de Luffy, il montra le bas du corps du corps du samouraï qui était collé à lui et faisait étrangement ressemblé Luffy à un centaure.

_T'as vu, hein ? J'ai trop la classe ! Quand je l'ai attrapé, il a tenté de nouveau de fuir ! Je lui ais donc foncer dessus puis, nous sommes retrouvés ainsi !

_C'est sûr que ça déchire ! affirma Natsu, en montant sur le dos du samouraï ! On dirait un vrai cheval ! Il ne me manque plus qu'une lance et on se croirait en plein combat de chevalier !

_Ouais ! C'est parti ! annonça Luffy, en commençant à courir, tandis que Natsu s'accrochait à lui.

Les voyant faire, le reste du groupe ne put que penser :

« Ils se ressemblent comme deux frères ! »

Finalement Zoro apprit :

_Nous comptons faire le tour de l'île afin de venir en aide au gars qui nous a appelé ! Vous que comptez-vous faire ?

_Je pense que nous ne pouvons que faire la même chose ! affirma Erza ! Et puis, en plus de Teru, nous avons trois autres personnes et un autre chat a retrouvé ! Ils sont nos compagnons de Fairy Tail !

_Fairy Tail ? répéta Robin.

_C'est le nom de notre guilde ! lui expliqua Lucy ! C'est un lieu où des mages peuvent se regrouper afin d'effectuer bon nombre de travail permettant de faciliter la vie de notre pays !

_Un lieu remplit de personnes avec des pouvoirs ! comprit Luffy, en revenant vers eux ! Ça a l'air dément ! Je voudrais trop y aller !

_Tu ne le regretteras pas ! affirma Natsu ! Il y a plein de types puissants l-bas ! Comme Mirajane, Luxus, Gildarts et le vieux ! On s'éclate tous les jours !

_Waouh ! Moi, ce que j'aime, c'est de vivre tout plein d'aventures et de faire la fête avec plein de banquets ! lui apprit Luffy.

_Pareil ! Dans ce cas, finissons de manger le dragon et allons visiter l'île !

_Ça marche !

Les voyant agir ainsi, Lucy et Usopp finirent par affirmer :

_On croirait voir des frères !

_C'est clair !


	3. Panique dans le laboratoire de Caesar

**Chapitre 3**

_Purée, cette chaleur est insupportable ! affirma Gadjeel, en manquant de peu de retirer son pantalon, tellement il faisait chaud ! Où est cette femme d'eau quand on a besoin d'elle ?

_Arrêtes de râler et continue d'avancer ! lui ordonna Erza, qui conservait toujours sa petite armure ! Tout est dans le mental !

_Hé, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'aider ? voulut savoir Usopp, tandis qu'il tirait un énorme morceau de viande derrière lui.

_Tu te débrouilles bien, Usopp ! affirma Luffy, en courant toujours avec Natsu sur le dos.

_C'est trop dément ! ricana Natsu, tandis que Luffy fit exprès de sauter à tout bout de champs pour pimenter la course.

_Natsu, je vais vomir ! affirma Happy, en se cramponnant à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Arrivant, quant à lui, en tête de course, Zoro finit par emprunter un escalier menant en haut d'un immeuble à peu près épargner par les flammes. Voulant voir les alentours, il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'appeler les autres.

_Hé, venez voir !

_Quoi ? l'interrogea Luffy, en commençant à grimper les escaliers, tandis que Natsu descendit de son dos ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose !

Arrivant derrière eux, les autres membres de leur nouveau groupe ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux, en voyant ce qui leur faisait face.

_Dites moi que je rêve ! s'écria Usopp.

_C'est impossible ! remarqua Lucy ! Impossible !

_Pourtant, c'est bien ce que nous voyons ! affirma Robin.

Devant eux, chacun pouvait apercevoir un énorme lac partant de la terre de feu pour s'arrêter devant des montagnes enneigées.

_Ok ! Ce monde est plus étrange que le mien ! affirma Lily, tout en gardant son calme.

_Néanmoins, c'est là-bas que nous trouverons notre samouraï ! affirma Robin ! L'homme qui nous a appelé a déclaré qu'il faisait froid là où il se trouvait !

_Dans ce cas, c'est là où nous allons ! déclarèrent Luffy et Natsu.

_Pas question ! affirma Usopp ! Cette île est bien trop étrange !

_Je suis d'accord ! acquiesça Lucy.

Néanmoins, leurs paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, tandis que Luffy et Natsu étaient en train de se précipiter vers la rive. Constatant que les autres finirent par les suivre, les deux se mirent à broyer du noir. Finalement, Usopp demanda :

_Toi aussi, tu dois toujours faire des choses contre ton gré ?

_Ouais ! affirma Lucy ! À chaque fois que Natsu a une idée en tête, je risque tout le temps ma vie !

_Bienvenue au club ! Je connais personne de plus insouciant que Luffy !

_Hé, Usopp et la blonde ! Grouillez-vous ! leur ordonna Zoro.

_Je m'appelle Lucy ! aboya Lucy, en commençant à les suivre, malgré elle.

Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta en entendant Usopp se mettre à pousser un cri de peur.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Là … Là … Là-bas ! cria-t-il, en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Regardant la direction indiquée, Lucy se mit à trembler, en apercevant une silhouette se tenir sur un perchoir, au-dessus des flammes. Ressemblant à une femme, la silhouette était pourvue d'une paire d'ailes verte ainsi que des serres. Le tout formèrent une créature venant des légendes mythologiques.

_Une … Une harpie ! crièrent-ils.

Voulant s'enfuir, Usopp buta contre une pierre et se cogna contre Lucy. Dégringolant ensuite les escaliers, ils finirent par s'écraser contre Zoro, en arrivant en bas.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

_Il … Il ...Il y a un monstre ! cria Usopp.

_Oui ! Une harpie ! précisa Lucy.

_Une harpie ? s'étonna Gadjeel.

_Oui, elle avait une paire d'ailes ! affirma Lucy.

_Et des serres ! renchérit Usopp.

_Mais elle avait le corps et la tête d'une femme ! terminèrent-ils.

_Waouh, où ça ? les interrogèrent Natsu et Luffy, en regardant autour d'eux.

Néanmoins, ils eurent beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, ils ne virent rien de bien intéressant, à part des bâtiments en feu.

_Bah, il n'y a rien !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Usopp et Lucy ! Mais pourtant … !

_La chaleur vous fait halluciner ! affirma Gadjeel.

_Mais c'était vrai ! affirma Usopp.

_Dis plutôt que tu veux retourner au Sunny ! rétorqua Zoro.

_Restons tout de même vigilant ! remarqua Erza ! Après avoir vu ce dragon ; ce samouraï coupé en deux et cette île de glace au loin, je me dis qu'une harpie sur cette île ne serait pas la chose la plus étrange ! Qui sait, nous pourrons très bien tomber sur des monstres encore plus impressionnants que ça !

Entendant cela, tandis que les autres se remirent en route, Lucy et Usopp se relevèrent aussitôt, et se mirent à courir vers eux :

_Hé, ne nous laissez pas derrière !

Se faisant dépasser, Lily se retrouva en arrière, mais finit par s'arrêter en dressant ses oreilles.

_Hum ? fit-il, en pensant entendre un bruit.

Se retournant, il crut distinguer une silhouette, voler dans les airs, à travers les flammes. Passant derrière une colonne de fumée, elle finit par y disparaître, pour ne plus se manifester.

_Hé, Lily, tu viens ? l'appela Gadjeel.

_Euh … oui ! finit par dire son chat, avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Peut-être mon imagination ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en plein milieu d'un laboratoire, une personne avec un gigantesque corps était en train de parler dans un den den mushi.

_Oui … Oui … D'accord … Dites lui que je m'en occupe !

Raccrochant alors, il permit à la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui de lui demander :

_Eh bien, qu'est-ce passe-t-il ? Shulololololo ! Était-ce un client à l'autre bout du fil ?

_En quleuqe sorte ! lui apprit le colosse ! Kaido-sama nous demande de lui rendre un service !

_Kai … Kaido ? répéta Caesar, en perdant son sourire.

_Oui, apparemment trois personnes qu'il convoite se trouve, en ce moment même sur cette île ! Notre mission est de les capturer et t'attendre que l'un de ses navires viennent les chercher !

_Trois personnes ? répéta Caesar ! Et à quoi ressemblent-ils ?

_Ce sont deux hommes et une jeune fille ! L'un des deux hommes à des cheveux roses et une écharpe en écaille et le second à des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges ! La jeune fille a, quant à elle, de longs cheveux bleus ! Néanmoins, il a aussi été rapporté que quatre autres personnes ainsi que trois petites créatures étaient arrivés avec eux ! Cela, nous pouvons en faire ce que bon nous semble !

_Parfait ! sourit Caesar ! Je me demandai justement où trouver de nouveaux cobayes n'ayant maintenant que ce samouraï sous la main !

_Maître Caesar ! Docteur Frank ! les appela soudain quelqu'un, en ouvrant la porte du laboratoire.

_Oui, qui a-t-il ? voulut savoir Caesar, en se tournant vers l'homme en combinaison jaune.

_Nous venons tout juste de capturer quatre intrus ! leur apprit l'homme ! D'après les premières informations, ils sembleraient qu'ils fassent partis tous les quatre, de la bande du chapeau de paille !

_L'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy ! comprit Caesar ! Tiens, tiens ! Cela me semble très intéressant !

_N'oublies pas notre mission, Caesar ! rétorqua Docteur Frank.

_Oh c'est bon ! affirma le scientifique ! Nous sommes aussi bien capable de trouver ces trois intrus ainsi que s'amuser à gazer un pirate dont la prime vaut 400 millions de berrys !

* * *

Ouvrant soudain les yeux, Grey se redressa, tout en se tenant sa tête endolorie.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tournant son visage dans tous les sens, il finit par constater qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un long couloir parsemé de nombreuses portes. Loin de ressembler au petit bois où il se trouvait, avant que Teru vienne le voir.

_Hé, mais je suis où, là ?

Entendant un gémissements, il finit par constater que Wendy, Juvia et Carla étaient à ses pieds, les yeux fermés.

_Hé, on se réveille ! s'écria-t-il ! Je crois que nous avons un problème !

_Oui, Grey-sama ? l'appela Juvia, en se frottant un œil.

_Hé, où sommes-nous ? voulut savoir Carla.

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua le garçon ! Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que Teru a tenté de nous emmené avec lui, avec son étrange pouvoir !

_Hé, il manque Natsu et les autres ! remarqua Wendy ! Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ?

_Si ça se trouve, Teru a réussi à les emmener avec lui ! supposa Juvia.

_Et nous sommes peut-être sur le territoire de son maître Kaido ! les informa Grey ! Bon, dans ce cas, restons discret et soutirons des informations à la première personne que nous rencontrions !

_Hé, qui êtes-vous ? entendirent-ils soudain.

Derrière eux, pointant une sorte d'arme à feux dans leur direction, un homme en combinaison jaune était celui qui venait de parler. Malgré son arme, Grey avança vers lui, avant de lui apprendre :

_Tu tombes bien, toi ! Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous dire où nous nous … ?

_Intrus ! cria soudain l'homme, en posant sa main sur un bouton, se trouvant sur un mur du couloir.

Une alarme retentit à cet instant.

_Qu'est … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Il a appelé du renfort ! comprit Carla.

_Dans ce cas, il est préférable de fuir avant de se faire encercler ! constata Juvia.

_Vous n'irez nulle part ! Rétorqua l'homme en combinaison, en les prenant pour cible.

_ICE MAKE LANCE ! s'écria Grey, en créant des lances à partir de ses mains.

Fusant vers l'homme, elle recouvrait les parties de son corps touché par leurs extrémités, l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en ne sentant plus son corps.

_Ils sont là ! cria quelqu'un, dans son dos.

Arrivant en masse, plusieurs de ses camarades aperçurent Grey et les autres et s'apprêtèrent à les viser.

_Rendez-vous !

_On court ! décida Grey, en prenant le large, suivit des filles.

Courant ainsi, à travers les couloirs, tout en étant suivit, ils finirent par passer devant une énorme porte de métal. Cette dernière, à l'instant où ils la doublèrent, se mit brutalement à rougir, comme si quelque chose de chaud la touchait, de l'autre côté.

_Que … ? fit Carla, qui fut la derrière à la dépasser.

Passant, à leur tour, devant elle, leurs poursuivant eurent la surprise de la voir se détruire tandis qu'un laser la projeta sur elle.

_Haaaa ! crièrent-ils, avant de se faire écraser.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent les quatre mages, en se retournant.

_Voilà ! s'écria une voix ! Je nous ais SUPER bien dégagé le passage !

_Je vois que ce corps étrange n'est pas fait que pour la frime ! ricana une autre voix.

_Super, moi aussi je veux lancer des lasers ! affirma la voix d'un enfant.

_Pour l'instant, il faut partir d'ici, en vitesse ! remarqua une femme.

Cette dernière sortit alors de la salle qui se trouvait derrière l'énorme porte, suivit par une étrange créature ressemblant à un raton laveur avec une casquette bleue sur la tête.

_Bon, où va-t-on ? voulut savoir la femme, en tournant sa tête vers les deux côtés du couloir.

Elle s'arrêta, en remarquant la présence des quatre mages, qui étaient toujours en train de fixer ce qui restait de la porte.

_Ha, il y a des gens ! affirma Chopper, en se cachant derrière Nami.

_Ah bon ? Où ça ? voulut savoir Franky, en arrivant dans le couloir.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce monstre ? voulut savoir Carla, en voyant son énorme corps.

_Ouah, c'est un robot ! remarqua Grey, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder Franky avec intérêt.

_Il y a aussi une drôle de créature qui parle ! remarqua Wendy ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas un chat !

_Hé, il y a le chat qui a parlé ! remarqua Nami ! En plus, il vole !

_Il y a un problème ? voulut savoir Sanji.

Se tenant devant ses amis, il permit, à tout le monde de voir ce qu'il avait entre les mains !

_Une … Il tient une tête ? s'étonna Juvia.

_Hé, qui êtes-vous ? demanda cette dernière ! Aidez moi à me sortir des griffes de ces bandits !

Pour le coup, Grey ne put s'empêcher de crier, tandis que Wendy tourna de l'œil, en prononçant :

_Une tête qui parle !

* * *

Voyant qu'ils étaient proches de la rive, Robin affirma :

_Je ne vois rien qui puisse ressembler à un bateau !

_Il faudra bien en trouver pour aller sur l'autre île ! remarqua Erza ! Cela serait un peu embêtant d'y aller à la nage !

_Pas question que j'aille dans cette eau ! rétorqua Lucy, en apercevant des flammes se retrouver au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, juste devant eux ainsi que des icebergs à l'autre bout du fleuve.

_Ou alors, nous pouvons faire demi-tour et rejoindre l'autre île avec le sunny ! remarqua Usopp ! Y aller en bateau serait bien moins dangereux !

_Je vote pour ! assurèrent aussitôt Lucy et Happy.

Néanmoins, les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux ignorèrent leur discussion et préférèrent sprinter droit vers la rive.

_Je te parie combien qu'on y trouvera de la glace ? demanda Luffy.

_Après cette délicieuse viande, rien ne vaut un bon dessert ! affirma Natsu.

Ayant décidé d'abandonner son épaule, Happy se reposait sur celle de Lucy et déclara :

_Ils me donnent chaud !

_Comment peuvent-ils avoir autant la forme dans un environnement comme celui-là ? voulut savoir Usopp.

Mais tandis que Natsu et Luffy avait presque atteint la rive, une énorme silhouette se déplaça au-dessus d'eux, avant d'essayer de les écraser avec une énorme massue.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent-ils, en sautant sur les côtés pour éviter l'attaque.

_Je vous ais trouvé, sale intrus ! affirma la silhouette, en sortant de la zone de poussière ! Donc, c'est vous deux qui avait tué le dragon ?

Écarquillant les yeux, Natsu et Luffy ouvrèrent en grand leurs bouches, en constatant que la personne qui leurs parlaient étaient un véritable centaure, avec des pattes de léopard. Le pire fut que le nouveau venu regarda le corps étrange de Luffy qui était toujours collé au samouraï.

_Un centaure ! s'écria Natsu.

_Waouh ! Trop la classe ! affirma Luffy.

_Oh mince ! Tu es l'un des nôtres ! constata le centaure, en pointant l'étrange arrière-train de Luffy ! Eux, excusez moi ! Je vous ais pris pour des intrus ! Il m'arrive de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir ! C'est de ma faute !

_Oh, il n'y a pas de mal ! affirma Luffy.

_Hé, mec, t'es un vrai centaure ? l'interrogea Natsu, en tournant autour de lui ! C'est trop fort !

_Bien sûr que j'en suis un ! affirma-t-il ! Cependant … !

Regardant Natsu il finit par remarquer :

_Toi, tu me sembles être de tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain !

_Hé, oh, tu as devant toi un dragon ! affirma Natsu.

_Un dragon ? répéta le centaure.

_Ouais, regardes !

Soudain, Natsu prit une grosse inspiration, avant de cracher une énorme colonne de fumée au-dessus de lui, faisant reculer Luffy et le centaure. Pourtant, ces derniers ne purent que le regarder avec émerveillement.

_Ouah ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? l'interrogea le centaure.

_J'ai les poumons d'un dragon ! lui apprit Natsu.

_Sans blague ? Ça, c'est du pouvoir !

Soudain, il remarqua les jambes arrière de Luffy effectuer de drôles de mouvements comme si elles voulaient se séparer de son corps.

_Hé, il y a un problème ?

_Non, rien ! C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à les contrôler ! affirma Luffy.

_Bon sang, mais vous allez me laisser partir, à la fin ! cria le '' corps '' du samouraï.

_Je rêve ! Tes jambes ont parlé !

_Ouais, elles sont capables de le faire ! Affirma Luffy, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

_Incroyable ! Aucun de mes amis n'en a des comme ça !

_Amis ? répéta Luffy.

_Mais alors … ! commença Natsu.

_Il y en a d'autres ! se réjouirent-ils ! Où sont-ils ?

Finissant par les rattraper, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

_Oh non ! Luffy a encore fait ami-ami avec un type bizarre !

_Hum ? C'est moi ou ce type est un véritable centaure ? voulut savoir Gadjeel, en regardant l'homme en question.

_Normalement, il devrait avoir un corps de cheval ! affirma Erza.

Marchant vers eux, Lily dressa une nouvelle fois ses oreilles et commença à ralentir.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Robin, en le voyant songeur.

_Continue de marcher ! lui conseilla Lily, de façon sérieuse ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe !

Faisant ce qu'il lui disait, Robin l'interrogea :

_Où est-il, d'après toi ?

_Juste derrière nous !

* * *

_C'est bon, nous venons de localiser les intrus ! affirma quelqu'un en parlant dans un den den mushi ! Il y a quatre membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille dont Monkey lui-même ! Et il y a aussi quatre autres personnes ainsi que deux chats avec eux !

_'' _Il y a-t-il un homme aux cheveux roses ; un autre avec de longs cheveux noirs et une petite fille ?_ '' l'interrogea une voix féminine, à l'autre bout du fil.

_Euh … ! commença-t-il, en les observant à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles ! Oui ! Je vois les deux hommes en question mais pas l'enfant !

_'' _Bien ! Dans ce cas, ramènes les, tous les deux, en vie, au laboratoire ! Apparemment, se sont des fugitifs recherchés par Kaido ! Ne les tues surtout pas !_ ''

_C'est entendu ! Je vais donc régler le sort des autres !

Raccrochant, il se mit à fixer la bande de Luffy, tandis qu'une autre personne, juste à côté de lui l'interrogea :

_Que fait-on ?

_Toi, tu t'occupes de cette femme en armure ainsi que de Roronoa Zoro ! Moi, je me prends Nico Robin ; la blonde et ce gars au long nez ! Leoppo va s'occuper du chapeau de paille ! Néanmoins, pas touche aux deux autres ! Le maître les veut en vie !

_Ça marche !


	4. Dispute avec des centaures

**Chapitre 4**

_Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Grey, en joignant ses mains en arrière, prêt à attaquer les nouveaux venus au moindre geste déplacé.

_Dis donc, toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? l'interrogea Franky, en mettant son bras en avant, prêt à sortir l'artillerie ! C'est vous qui nous avez emmené ici ?

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la boîte de conserve ? l'interrogea Carla ! Dis nous plutôt où nous sommes !

_Hé, vous avez vu ! Ce chat a vraiment parlé ! remarqua Chopper ! C'est étrange !

_T'es mal placé pour ce genre de reproche, le raton-laveur ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_Je suis un renne !

_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Juvia.

Elle se figea à cet instant, quand une paire de mains attrapa la sienne.

_Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis une victime ! affirma Sanji ! Oui, je viens d'être victime de votre beauté, très chère jolie jeune femme ! De ce fait, je demanderai au moins de savoir le nom de la divine créature qui vient de faire chavirer mon cœur !

_Que … ? s'étonna Juvia.

Un coup de pied au visage fit reculer le cuisinier tandis que Grey s'énerva :

_Ne t'approches pas d'elle !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends, sale … ? commença Sanji, avant de se faire tirer la lèvre par Nami.

_Restes là, toi !

_Aidez moi, se sont des pirates ! cria soudain la tête.

_Comment fait cette tête pour parler ? voulut savoir Carla.

Se relevant, Wendy finit par écarquiller les yeux, en voyant de nouveau la tête :

_Vous … Vous l'avez décapité ?

_Hein ? Non, nous l'avons trouvé comme ça ! affirma Franky.

_Voilà les intrus ! cria une voix, tandis qu'une trentaine de personnes accoururent vers eux.

_Et mince, en voilà d'autre ! grogna Grey.

_Hum ? Qui sont ces types ? voulut savoir Nami.

_Je n'en sais rien mais mieux vaut filer ! affirma Chopper ! Sortons d'ici et tâchons de retrouver Luffy et les autres !

_Arrêtez les ! ordonna quelqu'un, en leur tirant dessus.

_WATER NEBULA ! cria Juvia.

Aussitôt, une colonne d'eau sortit de sa main et stoppa les balles des agresseurs afin de frapper ces derniers contre les murs.

_C'é … C'était quoi ça ? voulut savoir Chopper.

_Un fruit du démon ! affirma Nami.

_Attaquez-là ! cria un garde, en pointant son arme vers Juvia.

Le voyant faire, au moment où il tira, Franky se positionna de façon à bloquer les balles tirés sans que ces dernières ne fassent le moindre dégât. Voyant ses munitions ricocher sur sa peau, le tireur sentit de la morve couler de son nez tandis qu'il demanda :

_Mais … comment ?

_Pourquoi n'attaquez-vous pas quelqu'un de votre taille ? demanda le cyborg, en ouvrant le haut de son bras ! WEAPONS LEFT !

Des dizaines de balles furent alors tirés touchant ses adversaires. Profitant de cela, ses camarades se mirent à courir, suivit par les mages de Fairy Tail.

_Bon sang, mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? voulut savoir Grey ! Des ennemis ?

_Si on était des ennemis, tu penses vraiment que nous serons ne train de courir ? l'interrogea Sanji ! Si vous êtes aussi recherché, c'est parce que vous êtes des intrus, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

_On cherche un homme du nom de Teru, travaillant sous les ordres d'un certain Kaido ! Tu le connais ?

_Kaido ? répétèrent les quatre pirates, en manquant de tomber, sous le choc.

_Vous savez qui sait ? les interrogea Wendy.

_Bien sûr qu'on le connaît ! affirma Nami ! C'est l'un des quatre empereurs ! Une légende vivante ! Personne n'est vraiment qu'il est un véritable humain ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas vous battre contre lui et ses hommes, tout de même !

_Je crois que nous y serons obligé ! rétorqua Juvia.

_C'est du suicide ! affirma Chopper.

_Lâchez-moi ! ordonna soudain la tête décapitée ! Moi, le grand Kinemon, vous ordonne de me relâcher !

_Bon sang, tu tiens encore cette chose ? s'étonna Carla, en volant près de Sanji ! Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ? C'est un ami à toi ?

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, jeune sotte ! s'écria Kinemon ! Il vient de m'enlever contre mon gré !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire tout seul face à eux ? l'interrogea le cuisinier ! Les battre en les mordant ?

_Je me serai très bien débrouillé ! affirma Kinemon ! De toute façon, je ferai n'importe quoi pour retrouver mon fils !

_Ton fils ?

_Oui ! Ces hommes ont emmené Momonosuke et je suis venu sur cette île pour le retrouver ! Ces vauriens se sont mis sur mon chemin et je n'ai pas hésité à me battre face à eux pour continuer ma route ! Néanmoins, ce voyou qui m'a découpé est parvenu à séparer les parties de mon corps et m'a empêché de continuer !

_Et tu es toujours en vie après ça ? s'étonna Grey ! Bordel, mais tu es vraiment humain ?

_Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je suis un grand samouraï !

_Samouraï ? répéta Juvia ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

_Nous sommes des pirates ! affirma Franky, en accourant derrière eux.

_Des pirates ? répéta Wendy.

_Et vous ? voulut savoir Nami.

_Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! lui apprit Grey.

_Des mages de Fairy Tail ?

_Hé, il y a une porte droit devant ! remarqua Carla.

En effet, leur faisant face, une autre porte en métal où était inscrit '' Biscuit Room '' semblait être la seule issue qui leur était proposé pour quitter ce couloir. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Franky l'ouvrit en grand, voulant surprendre de potentiels ennemis derrière cette dernière.

_Allez, venez vous battre si vous êtes … ! commença-t-il, en faisant mine de de préparer son rayon laser.

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta, en voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Des enfants. Tout un groupe d'enfants faisait face au petit groupe, alors qu'ils semblaient tous s'amuser dans une énorme salle de jeux. Ici et là traînait toutes sortes de jouets et de livres, tandis que des toboggans et des balançoires pouvaient aussi être vu.

_Que … Que … ? s'étonna Grey.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, en examinant la taille de certain enfants. Certains, voir même plus de la moitié, avaient des tailles anormales. Quelques-uns faisaient déjà sa taille, alors que d'autres étaient de véritables géants. Il put même apercevoir un bébé faisant déjà la taille d'un carrosse.

_Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

Les voyant, à leur tour, les enfants cessèrent de jouer et les regardèrent, surpris par leur entrée. Finalement, ne reconnaissant aucun d'entre eux, ils finirent par reculer et se regrouper, ensemble, au milieu de la pièce.

_Des géants ? s'étonna Franky.

_Que … Que font-ils ici ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Des … Des enfants ! cria soudain Kinemon, en regardant les occupants de la pièce.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à crier :

_Momonosuké !

* * *

_Alors comme ça tous tes amis ont des pattes comme les tiennes ! comprit Luffy, en touchant celle du centaure léopard ! Vous avez trop de la chance d'en avoir d'aussi classe !

_Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ? demanda le centaure ! Moi, je donnerai tout pour avoir des jambes qui parlent ou les pouvoirs de ton pote, le dragon ! Cracher du feu, c'est vraiment un pouvoir extraordinaire !

_Hé hé ! Bien d'accord ! affirma Natsu, en affichant un visage plein de vanité ! Grâce à ça, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville !

_Personne en force, mais, en rapidité, personne ne peut battre mes puissantes jambes ! rétorqua le centaure.

_Tu veux parier ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Avec mes nouvelles jambes, je sens que je peux battre n'importe qui à la course !

_Préparez-vous à mordre la poussière ! rétorqua Natsu, en se frappant les poings ! On fait ça comment ?

_Alors ça sera … ! commença le centaure, en cherchant un bon terrain du regard.

Il pointa finalement un tas de pierres se trouvant en haut d'un escalier, un peu plus loin.

_Je sais ! Le premier à ce tas de pierre gagne la course ! Ça vous va ?

_Bien sûr ! affirmèrent les deux autres, en se mettant en position.

_Les volcans de cette île entrent en éruption quasiment toutes les trente secondes ! affirma le centaure, en les imitant ! La prochaine explosion sera le signal de départ !

Ainsi, les trois durent attendre une dizaine de secondes, avant que le départ soit donné. Dès qu'ils perçurent l'explosion, ils posèrent un pied devant eux, avant de sprinter au maximum de leurs capacités. Sautant en avant, se fut le centaure qui prit la tête de la course.

_Personne ne me battra jamais à la course !

_Je gagnerai quand même ! affirma Luffy, en tentant de gagner du terrain sur lui.

Mais soudain, passant entre les deux adversaires, Natsu les dépassant sans problème alors qu'il brandissait des poings en feu derrière lui.

_Vous ne faites pas le poids face à mes propulseurs ! ricana-t-il, en atteignant bien vite l'escalier.

_Bon sang, est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour s'amuser ? soupira Gadjeel, en les voyant courir malgré la chaleur qui faisait.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée ! rétorqua Erza ! Plus il sympathiseront avec ce centaure, plus il nous sera facile d'avoir des informations sur cette île, grâce à son aide ! Laissons les créer un lien de confiance avant de les rejoindre !

Tout à coup, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, tandis qu'il provenait de la poche d'Usopp. Fouillant aussitôt dans cette dernière, il finit par en sortir une sorte d'escargot qui était à l'origine du bruit.

_Oui, qui a-t-il ? voulut savoir le pirate, alors que l'escargot cessa son bruit.

_C'est quoi cette chose ? voulut savoir Lucy.

_Un den den mushi ! lui apprit Robin ! C'est un escargot pouvant transporter des objets sur son dos comme des appareils téléphoniques ! Celui ci est relié à un autre den den mushi qui se trouve sur notre bateau !

_Quoi ? cria soudain Usopp ! Nami et les autres ne sont plus avec toi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

_'' _Je n'en sais rien_ ! avoua la voix de Brook à l'autre bout du fil ! _Pour une étrange raison, je me suis endormi et, quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé seul, devant une île de glace _! ''

_Une île de glace ? s'étonna Usopp.

_'' _Oui, j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Ah, mais j'y pense, je ne peux pas en avoir une puisque je n'ai pas de cœur ! Yohohoho ! ''_

Pour le coup, une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête des mages, tandis qu'ils pensèrent que ce dénommé Brook avait un sens de l'humour particulier.

_N'as-tu pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu dormais ? l'interrogea Usopp.

_'' _Euh, si ! Quand je me suis réveillé de drôle de personnes, en combinaison, étaient en train de fouiller notre bateau ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous aient emmené ici et enlevé Chopper et les autres ! ''_

_Ok, mais n'as-tu pas réussi à leur soutirer des informations ?

_'' _En fait, à peine m'étais-je réveillé qu'ils m'ont menacé avec des armes à feux et, dans le feu de l'action, je les ai tous tranchés sans me soucier d'en épargner un pour l'interroger ! Yohohoho !_ ''

_Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! affirma Usopp.

_Des hommes en combinaisons ! répéta Robin ! Peut-être qu'ils vous ont endormis avec l'aide d'un gaz !

_Quand à l'île de glace dont il parle, cela ne put être que celle qui nous fait face ! comprit Zoro.

_Et ils n'ont pas capturé Brook parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était mort ! termina Usopp ! Être un squelette peut, en fin de compte, avoir certain avantage !

Cette fois-ci, les trois mages qui les écoutaient, ainsi que Lily et Happy eurent de plus en plus de mal à comprendre de qu'était réellement Brook.

_'' _Ah, aussi _! reprit le squelette ! _Il semble que je sois dans un port et qu'il y ait un énorme bâtiment devant moi, qui ressemble en rien à une simple maison ! C'est peut-être là qu'ils ont séquestré Nami et les autres ! Que dois-je faire ? Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil ? ''_

_Non ! Il est plus prudent que tu nous attentes ! On arrive dès que possible !

_'' _Compris ! Je reste donc sur le Sunny !_ ''

Aussitôt il coupa la communication.

_Donc si je résume, cet idiot de cuisinier et les autres ont été capturés par je ne sais quelles personnes et séquestré dans je ne sais quel bâtiment sur l'autre partie de cette île ! comprit Zoro ! C'est bien ça ?

_Ouaip ! À peu près !

_Euh … juste une question ! fit Lucy ! Je sais que vous devez être inquiets pour vos amis mais … est -ce que vous pourrez nous dire qui était cette drôle de personne avec qui vous parliez ?

_C'était Brook ! lui expliqua Usopp ! Il fait parti de note équipage !

_C'est étrange, mais , en vous écoutant, j'ai eu l'impression que vous le compariez à un squelette ! remarqua Lily.

_Euh … ! Si vous voulez parler de lui, il est préférable d'attendre de le voir pour de vrai !

_En attendant, je pense qu'il est maintenant certain que nous devons nous rendre sur l'autre partie de l'île ! affirma Erza, en fixant cette dernière ! Vos amis s'y trouvent et les nôtres ne semblent pas être ici ! De plus, les hommes qui ont capturé vos amis peuvent très bien faire parti de l'équipe de Teru !

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les hommes qui vivent ici peuvent faire parti de l'équipage de Kaido ? s'apeura Usopp.

_Peut-être ! approuva Robin ! Après tout, qui d'autre qu'un empereur pourrait vivre sur cette île ? Il y a tout de même un dragon de feu ; un samouraï coupé en deux ; une potentielle harpie et un centaure !

_En parlant de lui, les deux autres sont-ils toujours avec ce monstre ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

Regardant au loin, Zoro finit par les voir tous les trois alors que Luffy et le centaure semblaient se disputer avec Natsu.

_Moi, je dis que c'est de la triche ! affirma le centaure.

_Bien d'accord ! approuva Luffy ! Les propulseurs ne sont pas autorisés dans ce genre d'épreuves !

_En quoi est-ce triché ? Vous, je vous rappelle que vous avez quatre jambes ! Donc, normalement, vous pouvez courir deux fois plus vite que moi ! Et puis, tout comme vous, je ne me sers que de mon pouvoir, non ?

Se grattant le menton, en réfléchissant à cela, le centaure finit par opiner :

_Dit comme ça, ce n'est pas faux ! Bon, dans ce cas, on s'en refait une autre ! Et cette fois, je vais tout donner dès le départ !

_Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre ! affirma Natsu, en descendant les escaliers, suivit de Luffy.

S'apprêtant à les suivre, le centaure finit par entendre sonner son propre den den mushi qu'il s'empressa de prendre :

_Ouais, Gify ? Il y a un problème ?

_''_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Leoppo ? As-tu réussi à tuer les intrus_ ? ''

_Euh, disons que je ne les ais pas trouvé ! Les seuls personnes que j'ai croisé sont un nouveau centaure ainsi qu'un homme-dragon !

_'' _Quoi ? '' _

_Oui, l'un d'eux à des jambes qui parlent et porte un chapeau de paille sur la tête ! Le deuxième à des cheveux roses et peut cracher du feu !

_'' _Imbécile ! Ils font partis des intrus ! Le type au chapeau de paille, c'est le pirate Monkey D. Luffy ! '' _

_De quoi ?

Atteignant, quant à eux, le bas des marches, Luffy finit par demander :

_En fait, combien de temps peux-tu tenir avec tes flammes allumé ?

_Quasiment une journée entière ! assura Natsu.

_Et comment fais-tu pour te recharger ensuite ?

_Je mange d'autres flammes !

Pour le prouver, Natsu se positionna devant un mur de flammes et aspira ces dernières. D'abord apeuré en les voyant pénétrer dans sa bouche, Luffy finit par ouvrir en grand la sienne, en le voyant les avaler. En quelques secondes, la plupart des flammes du mur avaient disparut tandis que Natsu affirma :

_Pour moi, si je devais me battre ici, cette île consisterais un avantage de taille qui me permettrait d'avoir une endurance quasi-illimité !

_Trop génial ! Laisses moi essayer !

_Non, attends !

Trop tard. Mordant dans les flammes, tout ce que réussit Luffy ne fut que de se brûler la langue.

_Ah, ça brûle ! De l'eau ! De l'eau !

_Idiot ! Tu n'es pas un dragon, toi !

Soudain, sautant derrière eux, Leoppo les rejoignit, le regard baissé.

_Alors, prêt pour une revanche ? l'interrogea Natsu.

Ne se pensant pas à se faire attaquer, il se fit soudain éjecter sur le côté, par un coup de massue du centaure.

_Que … ? s'étonna Luffy.

_Bande de menteurs ! rugit le centaure ! Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres ! Vous êtes des intrus !

_Hé,, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? voulut savoir Natsu, en se relevant, tout en portant la main sur son

visage ! Je croyais que nous étions amis !

_Je ne serai jamais l'ami des ennemis du maître ! rétorqua le centaure.

_Du maître ? s'étonna Natsu.

À cet instant, le pied de Luffy percuta le visage de Leoppo et le fit tomber à terre :

_Bon, tu vas arrêter tes bêtises ? Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué alors qu'on s'amusait si bien ensemble ?

Les voyant se disputer, réellement avec le centaure, Zoro finit mine de les rejoindre, en affirmant :

_La situation commence étrangement à dégénérer !

Préférant, quant à elle, regarder ce qui se passait de là où elle était, Lucy ne perçut aucunement les bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Souriant, un centaure, avec des pattes de girafe leva soudain son sabre en l'air quand il fut assez près de sa victime.

_Crèves !

Mais soudain, la lame d'une énorme épée bloqua son sabre, alors qu'un gros chat se trouvait devant lui.

_J'en étais sûr ! affirma Lily, sous sa forme guerrière ! Je savais que nous étions espionnés depuis tout à l'heure !

_Hum ? Tu es qui, toi ? voulut savoir le centaure girafe, en reculant alors ! Un chat ou un humain ?

_Peu importe qui je suis ! Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main tu vas pouvoir nous dire qui d'autre vit sur cette île !

Courant alors vers lui, le centaure rétorqua :

_Pour ça, il faudra d'abord me battre !

_CENT FLEURS !

Une multitude de mains apparurent soudain sur le corps du centaure et l'empoignèrent avant de le tordre dans tous les sens.

_Que … ?

_CLUCH ! fit Robin.

Entendant les bruits d'os se briser, Lucy et Happy ne put s'empêcher de frisonner :

_J'ai mal pour lui ! avoua le chat, en le voyant s'écrouler par terre.

_Gify ! cria une voix.

Sautant par dessus les flammes, un nouveau centaure, avec des pattes et une coiffure ressemblant à la crinière d'un lion, fonça vers eux, avec deux revolvers dans les mains.

_Je vais vous trouer la peau !

Un sceau magique apparut à cet instant dans la main d'Erza et, une seconde plus tard, une dizaine d'épées entourèrent le corps du centaure, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, sous peine de se faire transpercer.

_Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

_Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton camarade, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille ! affirma la mage, en avançant vers lui.

_Fermes là ! lui ordonna le centaure, en lui tirant dessus.

S'apprêtant à changer d'armure pour se protéger, Erza vit une silhouette la doubler avant de trancher les balles avec ses sabres.

_SHISHI SONSON ! rugit Zoro, tandis que les projectiles se retrouvèrent tous couper en deux.

_Quoi ? s'apeurèrent le centaure, Lucy et Happy ! Il a coupé les balles en deux !

_PANTHER SLASH ! cria ensuite Zoro.

Se retrouvant, en un instant, derrière le centaure, il rangea ses sabres à la seconde même où la créature se mit à cracher du sang, tandis qu'une entaille s'était ouverte sur son abdomen. Faisant disparaître ses épées, Erza permit au monstre de s'écrouler par terre, sans se faire transpercer de toute part. Néanmoins, elle affirma :

_Le but était de l'interroger et non pas de le trancher !

_Nous pouvons toujours interroger celui qui est avec la salamandre et le chapeau de paille ! affirma Gadjeel, en quittant sa place pour se diriger vers les deux autres.

Néanmoins, il finit par constater qu'un seul coup de pied de Luffy avait suffit à mettre le centaure KO. Autant dire qu'il fallait attendre que l'un d'eux se révèle pour les questionner.

_Bon sang, pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqué ? voulut savoir Natsu, en se frottant la joue, là où il avait été frappé ! Il n'a pas aimé que je gagne la course, ou quoi ?

_Non, il s'est mis en colère après avoir parlé à ce den den mushi ! affirma Luffy, en montrant ce dernier, qui se trouvait toujours dans la main du centaure.

_Et un autre centaure en avait un autre sur lui ! lui apprit Usopp, en arrivant vers lui, avec un autre escargot dans les mains.

Ce dernier, avait aussi une inscription sur sa coquille : CC.

_Il y a les même lettres sur celui-ci aussi ! remarqua Gadjeel, en regardant le den den mushi de Leoppo ! C'est normal ?

_Non, cela doit sûrement être les initiales de leur chef ! suggéra Robin.

_Si c'est le cas, alors il ne s'agit pas de Kaido ! remarqua Zoro.

_Oui, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'ils font parti d'une organisation ! les informa Lucy ! Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils sont à notre recherche !

_Hum … c'est peut-être à cause du dragon que nous avons mangé ! remarqua Luffy.

_Tu crois qu'ils nous pardonneront si on s'excuse ? l'interrogea Natsu.

_Là, j'en doute fort ! rétorqua Happy, avec une goutte de sueur derrière sa tête.

_Peu importe, Luffy nous avons un problème ! lui apprit Usopp ! Nami et les autres ont été capturé ! Et Brook se trouve, en ce moment même de l'autre côté de l'île avec le Sunny !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Luffy ! Mais alors il faut tout de suite aller les sauver !

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Réfléchit un peu ! Si de drôle de créatures se trouvent sur cette île, d'autres doivent aussi se trouver sur cette île de glace !

_Et le plus gros soucis est de traverser cette rivière ! affirma Lily, en regardant cette dernière, qui leur faisait quasiment face.

_Nous n'avons pourtant pas le choix ! rétorqua Zoro ! Peut-être que vos amis n'y sont pas mais les nôtres, si ! Il faut donc qu'on y aille, même si nous devons traverser à la nage !

_J'espère que nous pourrons trouver des vêtements d'hiver, en chemin ! ironisa Robin.

_Ouin ! On va mourir de froid, là-bas ! pleura Lucy.

* * *

_Bon sang, mais qui sont ces enfants ? voulut savoir Grey.

_Est-ce vraiment normal qu'il y ait une garderie ici ? demanda Carla ! Et comment diable ces enfants peuvent-ils être aussi grands ?

_Se sont sûrement des enfants de géants ! affirma Franky ! Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils ont tous des tailles différentes ! Certains ont la taille d'enfants normaux ; d'autres ont la taille d'un adulte et les derniers sont aussi grands que des demi géants ou plus !

_Une garderie multi-raciale ? s'étonna Sanji ! Pourtant, à part des humains et des géants, je ne vois rien d'autres ! Ni homme poissons ; longs bras ou long cous !

_Et il n'y a pas le moindre adulte non plus ! remarqua Wendy.

Finalement, après que quelques minutes se soit passé, l'un des géants demanda :

_Dites qui êtes-vous ?

_Je n'en connais aucun ! affirma une géante aux cheveux noirs ! Vous … Vous êtes là pour vous occuper de nous ?

_Vous occupez de vous ? répéta Chopper.

Soudain, de nombreuses jeunes filles se mirent à pousser des cris d'émerveillement an apercevant l'animal :

_Une peluche qui parle !

_Et il y a même un chat qui vole !

_Hein ? firent Chopper et Carla.

Soudain deux filles parvinrent à les attraper et se mirent à les admirer, entourer des autres filles.

_Trop mignon !

_Lâchez-moi ! ordonnèrent les deux animaux, en commençant à se débattre.

_Carla ! fit Wendy, avant de reculer pour laisser des garçons passer devant elle.

N'ayant aucune attirance pour les deux créatures, ce qui intéressa ces derniers ne fut d'autre que le corps de Franky.

_Regardez, c'est un robot !

_C'est un vrai robot ?

_Bien sûr que je suis un vrai robot ! affirma ce dernier ! Je suis le SUPER Franky !

_Trop cool !

Tandis que le robot se faisait entourer, Sanji et Nami parvinrent à sortir de la foule d'enfants qui s'était créé, tout comme les trois mages de Fairy Tail.

_Bon sang, je ne pensais pas voir autant d'enfants ici ! avoua Juvia ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment ce cyborg peut-il avoir autant la cote !

_Ça arrive souvent avec Franky ! rétorqua Nami, tandis qu'elle vit les garçons commencer à imiter chacun de ses gestes.

Voyant cela Grey eut soudain une idée :

_Hé les enfants ! Vous voulez voir un truc cool ?

_Hum ? firent ceux qui l'entourait.

_Si je vous montre quelque chose de cool, vous voudriez bien me dire où nous sommes et ce que vous faites ici ?

_D'accord ! approuvèrent-ils ! Mais vous allez faire quoi ?

Pointant alors l'un des toboggans de la salle, Grey affirma :

_Je vais vous créer un nouveau toboggan en deux secondes !

Puis, positionnant ses mains en arrière il se mit à murmurer :

_ICE MAKE !

Un nuage de givre le recouvra alors, faisant reculer les enfants. ¨Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il put de nouveau être vu, au côté d'un toboggan fait à partir de glace.

_Alors ? Ça en jette, hein ?

_Trop génial ! s'écrièrent les enfant,s en courant aussitôt vers le toboggan, en laissant Grey en plan.

_Hé, attendez ! voulut-il les arrêter.

Le regardant, quant à eux, en écarquillant les yeux, Sanji et Nami ne purent que dire :

_Ce pouvoir … !

_C'est celui d'Aokiji !

_Hein ? firent Juvia et Wendy ! De qui parlez-vous ?

_Quel fruit du démon ce type a-t-il mangé ? voulurent-ils savoir.

_Fruit du démon ? répétèrent les deux filles ! Euh, non, il est un mage de glace !

_Un mage ? répéta Nami.

_Maintenant que j'y repense, vous nous aviez en effet dit que vous étiez des mages de Fairy tail ! remarqua Sanji ! Mais que vouliez vous dire exactement par le mot '' mage '' ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que Fairy Tail ?

_En t'écoutant, j'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la magie ! remarqua Grey, en revenant vers eux ! Ni même où ce trouve le royaume de Fiore !

Regardant Nami, qui haussa les épaules, Sanji finit par approuver :

_En effet !

_Donc, Teru ne nous a pas seulement emmené dans un autre royaume ! comprit Grey ! Nous sommes quasiment dans une autre dimension !

_Une quoi ?

Finalement, ceci prit plusieurs minutes à chacune des cinq personnes d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'ils étaient et le lieu où il pouvait potentiellement se trouver.

_Des pirates avec des capacités dû à des fruits ? répéta Wendy ! C'est assez effrayant !

_Des mages aux nombreux pouvoirs se baladant avec des chats, venant eux mêmes d'une autre dimension ? s'étonna Nami ! Plus bizarre, il n'y a pas !

Allumant alors une cigarette, Sanji finit par dire :

_En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le nom de Kaido vous était inconnu et que vous vouliez le battre aussi inconsciemment ! L'un de ses spires avait le pouvoir de traverser les dimensions et est venu vous chercher ? Dans ce cas, il a dû manger un fruit du démon très puissant !

_Nous, ce que nous voulons s'est trouver ce Teru et de partir d'ici avec nos amis ! affirma Grey ! Et nous le ferons, même si nous devons nous mettre cet empereur à dos !

_Hé, les enfants ! cria soudain une voix.

Sautant du mieux qu'il avait pu, après avoir échapper à la vigilance de Sanji, Kinemon était maintenant au milieu de la pièce et essayait t'en bien que mal d'attirer l'attention des enfants.

_Je suis à la recherche d'un garçon du nom de Momonosuke ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où je pourrais le trouver ?

Il y eut alors un profond silence avant que quelqu'un se mette à crier :

_La tête a parlé !

Aussitôt, tous les enfants abandonnèrent Franky et le reste du groupe, pour se mettre à courir loin de la tête parlante.

_Courrez !

_Elle a parlé ! Ça fait peur !

Se cachant ainsi, derrière ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils montrèrent très clairement leur peur envers Kinemon.

_Attendez … ! voulut les arrêter Grey ! Dites nous au moins où nous sommes !

_Où est Momonosuké ? cria Kinemon.

_Mais tais-toi, toi ! lui ordonna Sanji, en brandissant le poing devant lui ! Si on veut avoir des informations, mets-là en veilleuse !

_Hein ? Comment ça ?

_Tu leur fais peur ! Imbécile ! l'insulta Nami.

Dressant soudain ses oreilles, Carla regarda en direction de la porte où ils étaient venus avant de déclarer :

_D'autres personnes viennent ici !

En effet, tous pour alors entendre des bruits de pas ainsi que des gens dire :

_La Biscuit Room est ouverte !

_Les pirates y sont sûrement !

_Bon sang ! Pas un moment de tranquillité ! maugréa Franky, en prenant Chopper.

Le mettant sur son épaule, il fit signe à ses camarades de partir de la pièce.

_Mettons les voiles ! opina Sanji, en reprenant Kinemon.

_Hé, attends ! Je n'ai retrouvé mon fils !

_Hé, le pirate ! l'appela Grey, en le suivant avec les filles ! Ces types ne sont pas à votre poursuite à cause de quelque chose que vous leur auriez fait ?

_Aucune idée ! Je ne pourrais de le dire seulement quand je serais qui est leur chef !

_Il y a une autre porte au fond ! remarqua Juvia ! On peut y aller pour quitter cette pièce !

Les voyant ainsi fuir, plusieurs enfants se mirent à se regarder, avant de finalement les suivre.

_Attendez-nous ! implora l'un d'eux.

_Laissez nous venir avec vous ! leur demanda une fillette.

_Où est Momonosuké ? les interrogea Kinemon, les effrayant de nouveau.

_Tais toi ! lui ordonna Nami, en le frappant.

_Ouch ! J'ai été frappé par une femme ! Quel déshonneur !

_Pourquoi le gardes-tu avec toi ? voulut savoir Carla ! Jettes le qu'on n'en parle plus !

_Pas question ! rétorqua Sanji ! Il est sous ma responsabilité !

_Ils sont là ! cria soudain Wendy, en se retournant.

_Préparez-vous à tirer ! ordonna un homme, dans leur dos.

Néanmoins, continuant à courir, les mages et les pirates se rendirent soudain compte qu'aucune balle ne fut tirer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? s'étonna Grey, en voyant l'un d'entre eux désigner les enfants qui les entouraient comme pour dire qu'il fallait faire attention à eux.

_On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas blesser les enfants ! remarqua Chopper.

_SUPER ! Profitons-en pour mettre les voiles en vitesse !


	5. Croisade sur un lac gelé

**Chapitre 5**

_La vache ! Je n'ai jamais vu des flammes à la surface d'un lac ! affirma Natsu, en regardant ces dernières danser au-dessus de l'eau ! Vous croyez qu'il y a de l'essence ?

_Si c'était le cas, les flammes seraient beaucoup plus impressionnante ! rétorqua Gadjeel.

_Hé, Luffy, tu comptes vraiment vouloir traverser ce lac ? l'interrogea Usopp ! À vu de nez, il fait au moins un bon kilomètre de largeur !

_Puisqu'il y a des flammes, l'eau doit être bouillante par endroit ! remarqua Zoro ! Et elle doit aussi gelée puisqu'il a des icebergs ! Dans ce cas, en toute logique, elle doit être bonne !

_Il n'y a aucune logique avec ça ! rétorqua Lucy et Usopp, en le frappant à la tête.

_De plus, tu oublies que ni moi ni Luffy ne pouvons nager à cause de nos fruits du démon ! remarqua Robin.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous nous avez parlé de ça, tout à l'heure ! remarqua Lily ! C'est ce qui est le plus embêtant !

_Ou sinon, vous nous portez sur votre dos ! s'écria Luffy.

_Hors de question ! crièrent Lucy et Usopp ! Pourquoi nous ferions ça ? Franchement, qui sera assez dingue pour … ?

Ils se turent en voyant Zoro et Gadjeel commencer à s'étirer.

_Avec cette chaleur, rien ne vaut une bonne baignade pour se revigorer un peu ! assura ce dernier.

_Non, mais vous êtes malades ?

_Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix, Lily ! commença Happy ! Nous allons … !

Une bille fut soudain tirer :

_HISATSU MIDORI BOSHI ! USHIWA SU !

Explosant en rencontrant le sol, la bille laissa germer une plante dont les tiges et les feuilles ressemblèrent beaucoup à des pagaies.

_Mais que … ?

_BOATY BANANA ! continua Usopp, en tirant deux nouvelles billes.

Cette fois-ci, deux bananes en forme de bateau firent leur apparition sur la surface de l'eau.

_Trop cool ! fit Natsu ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

_Ce sont quelques-unes de mes Greens Pops ! lui expliqua Usopp ! Se sot des graines de plantes généralement carnivores, qui ont de multiples usages !

Voyant Luffy sauter dans l'un des bateaux sans que ce dernier ne coule, Erza lui demanda :

_Pourquoi avoir mit autant de temps à nous proposer cette solution, dans ce cas ?

_Si le lac ne contenait que des icebergs, je vous en aurais parlé depuis longtemps ! assura Usopp ! Néanmoins, ces bateaux sont aussi sensible au feu que des feuilles mortes ! Le moindre toucher pourrait les brûler en quelques secondes ! Il faudra donc les manier avec prudence !

Rien qu'à la vue des bateaux en train de flotter sur l'eau, Natsu fut soudain prit de nausées.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Robin.

_Non, c'est rien ! Natsu a juste le mal des transports, tout comme Gadjeel ! l'informa Happy ! De ce fait, … !

Des ailes poussèrent soudain dans son dos et lui permirent de voler.

_Je pense que je vais devoir l'emmener moi-même de l'autre côté !

_Il peut voler ! s'émerveilla Luffy, en quittant le bateau pour courir en dessous d'Happy ! Attends ! Fais moi voler ! Fais moi voler !

_Hé, non ! rétorqua Natsu,en le repoussant ! Pas question que je te laisse le prendre !

_Ne soit pas radin ! Moi, je t'ai porté sur mon dos, tout à l'heure !

_Pas question que je monte sur ce bateau ! Rien qu'à le regarder, je … !

Prit une nouvelle fois de nausées, il finit par affirmer :

_Une fois de l'autre côté du lac, je te laisse faire un tour, ça te va ?

_Marché conclu ! affirma Luffy.

_Hé, tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis ! remarqua Happy.

_Donc, puisque ce chat vole, je parie … ! commença Zoro, en regardant Lily.

Portant déjà Gadjeel, Lily commença à battre des ailes avant de le faire décoller.

_Nous sommes des exceeds ! lui apprit-il ! Des créatures magiques capable de voler et de parler avec les humains !

_On peut en trouver d'autres ? s'étonna Luffy, pensif, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Usopp affirma :

_Pas question qu'on en capture un pour qu'il fasse parti de l'équipage ! Nous avons déjà un renne et un squelette !

Tandis que Zoro et Erza montèrent dans l'un des bateaux, Lucy préféra suivre Usopp dans le deuxième, en pensant que sa prudence allait leur permette d'atteindre la rive sans problème. Néanmoins, alors que Robin rejoignit l'autre bateau, Luffy sauta quasiment dans le leur, manquant de les faire chavirer.

_C'est parti !

Il se reçut aussitôt un double coup de pagaies sur le crâne.

_Tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille !

Et tandis qu'ils commencèrent à ramer, ils se firent survoler par Natsu et Gadjeel qui purent examiner l'île de la hauteur qu'ils étaient.

_C'est fou ! affirma Gadjeel ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cette île peut avoir un tel climat !

_Hé, tu as vu la forme du lac ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Il est parfaitement sphérique !

En effet, hormis les deux petites lignes qui partaient du lac pour emmener l'eau jusqu'à la mer, le lac était un immense cercle parfaitement symétrique.

_Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est normal ? l'interrogea Happy.

_J'en doute fort ! affirma Lily.

Tout à coup, une violente rafale de vent repoussa les deux chats.

_Tsss, fichu vent ! grogna Gadjeel.

_Il y a une trop grande différence de température entre ces deux parties de l'île ! lui apprit Lily ! Cela créé de violents coups de vent !

Pendant ce temps, Usopp et Lucy avait chacun prit une rame et étain en train de faire avancer leur bateau du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Plongeant une pagaie à l'eau, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, en sentant des gouttelettes lui toucher le bras.

_Ici, l'eau est bouillante !

_Encore heureux que nous n'avions pas eu la mauvaise idée de nager ! affirma Usopp.

_Les autres sont vraiment dingues !

_Ça, tu l'as dit !

_Hé, le bateau n'avance pas rapidement ! remarqua Luffy.

_Tu n'as qu'à nous aider ! rétorquèrent les deux autres, en se tournant vers lui.

Soudain, ils se figèrent, avant de se mettre à crier de peur, en apercevant une masse voler vers eux.

_Quoi ? fit Luffy, en se retournant.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il put voir un énorme rocher foncer vers eux, prêt à les faire couler.

_Que … ?

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformé en pilier métallique, le bras de Gadjeel frappa le rocher et sa force suffit à le désintégrer.

_Grrr ! Fichu monstre ! lâcha-t-il, en regardant la rive qu'il venait de quitter.

Sur cette dernière, le groupe pouvait apercevoir Leoppo qui était en train de les regarder s'en aller.

_Hé, le centaure ! l'appela Luffy ! Tu t'es décidé à rejoindre l'équipage ?

_Parce que tu le recrutais ? s'énerva Zoro, sur l'autre bateau.

_Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours faire parti de Fairy Tail ! affirma Natsu.

_Pas question ! rétorqua Lucy.

Soudain, Leoppo mit l'embout d'un énorme cor dans sa bouche et souffla dedans créant ainsi un son audible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_Une corne de brume ? S'étonna Robin.

_Il est sans doute en train d'appeler du renfort, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la rive ! remarqua Erza.

_Bon sang, nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié du chemin ! grogna Zoro, en dépassant à peine le premier iceberg.

_Boss ! cria alors Leoppo ! Les intrus viennent vers vous !

_Boss ? s'étonna Happy ! Il veut parler du maître de cette île ?

_Alors ça veut dire que Kaido est de l'autre côté ! affirma Natsu.

_Il faut les achever ! continua Leoppo.

_Bon sang, mais il va se taire ? voulut savoir Lily.

Reniflant soudain lair, Gadjeel dirigea son regard vers l'île de glace avant d'affirmer :

_Il y en a d'autre qui arrive !

_Où ça ?

Soudain, le bruit d'un bazooka se fit entendre et, la seconde qui suit, une explosion toucha Natsu. Perdant ses repères, Happy se sentit projeter en arrière et tous deux finirent par tomber à l'eau.

_Natsu ! s'écrièrent Erza et Lucy.

_Il y a des ombres de l'autre côté de l'île ! remarqua alors Robin.

En effet, plus d'une trentaine de silhouettes étaient maintenant visible et semblaient les attendre, sur le bord de la rive. D'abord caché par le blizzard qui s'abattait sur eux, un coup de vent chassa la neige et permit au petit groupe de ls voir. Tous, sans exception étaient des centaures.

_Que … D'autres centaures ? s'étonna Usopp.

Sortant sa tête de l'eau, Natsu se mit à grelotter tandis que son corps se refroidissait en quelques secondes.

_L'eau est gelée !

_Natsu ! Prends ma main ! lui conseilla Robin, en tentant son bras tandis que de plusieurs mains rallongeait ce dernier.

Attrapant aussitôt le corps d'Happy qui traînait à la surface, emprisonné dans un bloc de glace, Natsu ne se fit pas prier pour se faire ramener sur le bateau. Néanmoins, une fois dessus, il fut prit de nausées et avait une envie de vomir tout en claquant des dents.

_Eh bien, il déteste vraiment les moyens de transports ! remarqua Zoro, en le comparant à Luffy, à chaque fois qu'il tombait à l'eau.

_Il … Il y a un géant ! s'écria alors Lucy.

Sortant à son tour de la brume, un centaure, au moins dix fois plus imposant que les autres put se faire voir. Tenant un sabre dans une main et un bazooka dans l'autre, il était en train de ricaner tout en affirmant :

_Un ennemi volant en moins ! Un !

_C'est lui le boss ? voulut savoir Lily.

_Hé, l'homme au cheveux verts ! cria soudain le boss.

_Hein ? fit Zoro, en comprenant qu'il s'adressait à lui.

_Je vois trois sabres sur toi ! Ne serais-tu pas le samouraï qui a tranché mes hommes ?

_Hein ? répéta l'homme.

_Parce que si c'est le cas, je te tuerai toi et tes amis ! assura le monstre, en pointant son arme vers eux.

* * *

_La porte est devant, continuez de courir ! ordonna Grey, tandis que lui et le reste du groupe tentait toujours de quitter la Biscuit Room.

_Hé, on n'est pas sous tes ordres ! affirma Sanji.

_Ne réponds pas à Grey-sama ! lui ordonna Juvia.

_Oui, Juvia ! s'écria Sanji, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

_La ferme ! lui ordonna Nami.

_Plus important ! s'écria Carla, en regardant autour d'elle ! L'un d'entre vous peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ces enfants courent-ils, eux aussi ?

_Aucune idée ! Mai sils se mettent en danger ! remarqua Wendy ! Si ces hommes se mettent à nous tirer dessus, ils pourraient être touchés !

_Ai … Aidez-nous, monsieur le robot ! l'implora Sind ( le garçon géant blond ).

_Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_Est-ce que vous avez un bateau ?

_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

_Aidez-nous à partir d'ici ! l'implora Sind.

_Qu'est- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Nami.

_Nous voulons partir d'ici ! l'implora un autre enfant.

_Que … ? fit Grey.

_Ne nous laissez pas là ! sanglota une petite fille.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ? voulut savoir Carla.

_C'est pourtant une garderie ici, non ? remarqua Chopper.

_Non, il doit y avoir autre chose ! affirma Wendy.

_C'est clair ! opina Sanji ! Sinon, pourquoi ces types en combinaison nous auraient kidnappé et se baladeraient avec des armes à feux ? Il y a un truc pas net ici !

Courant en queue de groupe, Nami finit par entendre un enfant l'implora :

_Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît ! Sauvez-nous !

_S'il vous plaît ! s'écrièrent d'autres enfants.

S'arrêtant alors, elle leur demanda :

_Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème avec cet endroit ?

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Nami ! rétorqua Sanji.

_Mais … s'ils nous le demandent, nous pouvons pas les laisser ici ! rétorqua Wendy, en s'arrêtant à son tour.

_Comment veux-tu qu'on les sauve alors que nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes et si nous pouvons quitter cet endroit ? rétorqua Grey.

_Nous ne sommes plus malade ! affirma soudain Mocha, en commençant à pleurer ! Pourtant, ils nous obligent à rester ici !

_Malade ? répéta Chopper.

_Les enfants, reculez ! leur ordonna l'un des hommes en combinaisons, en accourant vers eux ! Ce sont des personnes dangereuses !

Les voyant avancer vers eux, Grey se mit à pester, avant de poser sa main au sol :

_ICE MAKE : FLOOR !

Soudain une partie du sol gela et la glace se déplaça de façon à se retrouver sous les pieds des poursuivants. Posant le pied dessus, ils se sentirent déséquilibrer et tombèrent par terre.

_On y va ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

_Mais … les enfants ! commença Chopper.

_Je veux rentrer chez moi ! cria un garçon, en les faisant rester sur place.

_Je veux revoir mon papa et ma maman ! supplia une fille.

_Laissez nous venir ! s'écrièrent les enfants, en commençant à les entourer.

_Reculez ! ordonna Juvia.

_Si ces gens leur font du mal il faut les prendre avec nous ! insista Wendy.

_Et que fera-t-on si nous tombons sur une embuscade ? l'interrogea Carla ! Les emmener avec nous, c'est les mettre en danger !

_Peut-être mais … ! commença Franky, en les voyant tous en train de sangloter.

_On y va ! l'interrompit Grey, en se remettant à courir, tout en prenant la main de Wendy.

Le voyant faire, les autres hésitèrent quelques instants, avant de finalement commencer à quitter la pièce.

_S'il vous plaît ! insista Mocha, en les voyant partir ! Si vous partez … est-ce que vous promettez de revenir pour nous sauver ?

Cette fois-ci, Nami s'arrêta et se mit à regarder les enfants qui continuaient à les supplier.

_Il n'y a personne sur cette île, pas vrai ? Aucune ville ! Aucune maison ! C'est pour ça que

personne n'est venu nous chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, ce que je veux c'est juste revoir mon père et ma mère ! S'il vous plaît, ne nous laissez pas tout seul !

S'arrêtant à son tour, Grey ne put finalement put avancer, en entendant les enfants leur demander leur aide.

_Grey-sama ? s'étonna Juvia, en le voyant s'immobiliser.

Serrant les poings, il finit par marmonner :

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici ! Mais si ces enfants sont en danger en restant ici et que nous décidons de les abandonner, alors cela sera comme une indignation pour Fairy Tail !

_Il a raison ! affirma Nami ! Si ces enfants nous demande de les sauver, en sanglotant, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Sanji, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne sait rien d'eux ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont réellement malade et cet endroit est une sorte d'hôpital ! Qui sait si cette maladie est contagieuse et qu'ils ont été séparé de leurs familles afin de ne contaminer aucune autre personne !

_Cela serait vrai ! approuva Carla ! Néanmoins, pourquoi il n'y aurait-il que des enfants touchés par cette maladie, dans ce cas ?

_Des adultes malades peuvent très bien se trouver dans une autre pièce ! rétorqua le cuisinier.

_Ces hommes ont des armes à feux ! remarqua Wendy, en regardant les hommes en combinaisons ! Ils n'en auraient pas si c'était un simple hôpital ! Vous avez dit vous même que cette île était à moitié recouverte de flammes et de glace ! Sérieusement, est-ce que ça serait le meilleur endroit pour les soigner ?

_Et puis … qui pourrait tourner le dos à des enfants en pleurs ? voulut savoir Nami ! Moi, en tout cas, je ne peux pas !

À cet instant, une balle passa près de son oreille et troua sa chevelure, avant d'arrêter sa course, en perforant un mur. Poussant des cris de peurs, les enfants se retournèrent pour voir l'un des hommes en combinaisons viser la jeune femme.

_Zut ! Raté !

_Idiot ! s'écria quelqu'un ! Si tu avais touché l'un des enfants le maître aurait été furieux !

_Tant pis si on en blesse un ! Ce qui compte … !

Pointant son arme vers le groupe des pirates et des mages, il termina :

_C'est de laisser aucun d'entre eux partir d'ici !

Tentant de tirer une seconde fois, il finit par voir une boule de feu foncer vers lui avant que le visage de Sanji ne se retrouve contre son masque à gaz. Avec un regard ne montrant que de la colère, il lui demanda :

_Que viens-tu d'essayer de faire ?

_Que … ?

_DIABLE JAMBE COLLIER STRIKE !

Se recevant un coup de pied à la base de son cou, le tireur sentit sa chaleur du coup de pied, à travers sa combinaison, tandis que ses vertèbres craquèrent sous l'action de la puissante attaque. Ses propres pieds quittant le sol, il ne put rien faire quand il se fit projeter en arrière et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur du fond, traversant complètement ce dernier.

_In … Incroyable ! s'écria Wendy, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir en particulier.

_Il n'a utilisé aucune magie ! remarqua Juvia ! Pourtant son coup de pied avait une force dépassant l'entendement !

_Ce type … est très fort ! avoua Kinemon, qui avait été posé par terre.

_Tirez lui dessus ! ordonna un homme, en pointant son arme vers Sanji.

_ICE MAKE : ICE CANNON ! entendit-il.

Touché par un énorme projectile de glace, l'homme se sentit projeter contre deux de ses camarades tandis qu'il avait la sensation que son corps était devenu un glaçon.

_En plein dans le mille ! ricana Grey.

_Non mais c'est qui ce type ? voulut savoir quelqu'un ! Il ne fait pas parti des chapeaux de paille, non ?

_Je recherche votre maître ! aboya Grey ! Dites moi où est Kaido !

_Kai … Kaido ? s'étonnèrent les hommes en combinaisons ! De quoi il parle ?

_On s'en fout ! cria quelqu'un en tirant sur Grey.

Restant immobile, Grey ne fit que fixer la balle avant que cette dernière ne se fit parer par une colonne d'eau.

_Pas touche à Grey-sama ! ordonna Juvia ! WATER LOCK !

Aussitôt, le tireur se retrouva enfermer dans une énorme bulle remplit d'eau où les parois l'empêchaient de fuir.

_C'est qui ces monstres ?

Voulant, lui aussi, être de la partie, Chopper se transforma avant de foncer vers les hommes restant :

_KUNG FU POINT !

Puis, un à un, il frappa chacun des hommes en effectuant des pirouettes pour esquiver leurs pitoyables attaques.

_STRONG HAMMER ! cria Franky, en disloquant son poing avant de l'envoyer en direction d'un garde.

Se le prenant en plein d'en abdomen, il eut quasiment le même traitement que celui que Sanji avait battu : encastrer dans un mur.

« Bon sang, ces types ne sont, pas humain ! Pensa un gars, tout en contournant le groupe, en passant derrière de gros jouets. »

Finissant par se retrouver derrière les enfants, il commença à cibler l'un d'eux pour le prendre en otage et empêcher les pirates de faire plsu de dégâts. Mais à peine sortit-il de sa cachette qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Wendy, le survolant grâce à Carla.

_Pas question que je te laisse faire du mal à ces enfants ! Affirma-t-elle ! SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !

Et tandis qu'elle libéra une tornade de vent, l'homme se fit écraser contre le sol, sous l'impact.

_Waouh, impressionnant ! affirma un enfant.

_Ils sont trop forts !

Assommant le dernier homme, Sanji s'apprêta à ordonner de courir, quand il vit d'autres gardes courir vers eux :

_Ils sont là !

_Attrapez-les !

_Bon sang ! Il en arrive encore ! Chopper, pars avec Nami et protèges là ainsi que les enfants !

_Toi aussi, Wendy ! lui ordonna Grey, en retirant soudain son haut pour se mettre torse nu ! Juvia et moi nous allons nettoyer cet endroit !

_Oui, comptez sur moi, Grey-sama ! assura Juvia.

_Tu parles, tu ne seras que de trop ! affirma Sanji, à l'homme des glaces.

_Hein ? fit Grey ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sourcil en vrille !

_Tu m'as appelé comment, l'exhibitionniste ?

_Sanji, les ennemis arrivent ! lui rappela Franky, avec une goutte à l'arrière de la tête.

_Les enfants, allons-y ! ordonna Chopper.

_Oui ! crièrent-ils en le suivant, hors de la pièce.

_Sanji, Franky ! On vous laisse gérer ça ! s'écria Nami.

_Ne faites rien d'idiots ! conseilla Wendy, à ses camarades.

_Bien sûr … ! affirma Grey ! Après tout … !

_On va mettre une raclée à ces gars ! assurèrent-ils, tous les quatre.


	6. Des satyres ?

**Chapitre 6**

_Préparez-vous, les intrus ! conseilla l'énorme centaure ! Moi, Barbe-Brune, je vais vous massacrer jusqu'au dernier !

_Oh, vous avez vu ? voulut savoir Luffy, en pointant ses jambes ! Il a des jambes d'alligator !

_Donc, les centaures ont même des pattes de reptile ? s'étonna Erza ! Décidément, on en apprend de jour en jour !

_Ce n'est pas le problème ! rétoqua Lucy.

_Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ces types pour qu'ils t'en veuillent ? l'interrogea Usopp.

_Idiot, cet imbécile de centaure doit penser que je suis le samouraï à cause de mes sabres ! Et puisqu'ils se trouvent de l'autre côté, je suis prêt à parier que le type du den den mushi qui nous a demandé de l'aide était l'un de ses hommes !

_Dans ce cas, il faut éclaircir les choses avant qu'ils aient la mauvaise idée de couler notre bateau ! remarqua le sniper.

Se mettant debout, il fit signe à Barbe brune avant de déclarer :

_Oh hé ! Nous ne sommes pas ici avec de mauvaises intentions ! Nous sommes là pour vous aider !

_Nous aider ? répéta Barbe Brune ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es avec le samouraï ! Donc, tu es, toi aussi, un ennemi !

_Zoro n'est pas un samouraï ! C'est juste un idiot de bretteur ! affirma Usopp, profitant du fait que Zoro ne puisse pas l'attraper.

_Qui est '' l'idiot '' ? s'énerva ce dernier.

_Quel stratagème ridicule ! aboya Barbe Brune ! Les gars, faites moi le plaisir de couler ces bateaux ainsi que ce chat noir !

_Compris ! assurèrent ses hommes, en tirant aussitôt plusieurs coups de bazooka.

Les voyant arriver vers eux, Usopp et Lucy eurent tout juste le temps de crier, avant que les boulets ne percutent les bateaux de plein fouet.

* * *

Courant, en assommant plusieurs gardes, Chopper permit l'avancée des enfants sans l'ombre d'un soucis.

_Allez-y, courez les enfants !

_Eh bien, tu as l'ai motivé ! remarqua Nami.

_On m'a confié une mission et je la remplirai !

Néanmoins, étant trop enthousiasme, il n'aperçut pas l'un des gardes, en train de le cibler, alors qu'il était trop loin pour que Chopper puisse l'abattre.

_Attends, je vais te calmer, moi !

Cependant, un pied percuta sa tête et le fit tomber à la renverse, tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs étaient sortis de nulle part.

_Bon sang, fais attention le renne ! s'écria-t-elle.

_Euh … t'es qui toi ? l'interrogea Nami.

Se retournant alors pour regarder Wendy, Chopper remarqua qu'il manquait une personne alors que la nouvelle venue avait exactement la même odeur qu'elle.

_Carla ? s'étonna-t-il.

_Hein ? fit Nami ! C'est le chat blanc ?

Pour le prouver, la fille changea de nouveau de forme pour redevenir le chat qu'elle était.

_Carla est un exceed pouvant prendre une forme humanoïde ! expliqua Wendy.

_Waouh, trop fort ! fit Chopper ! Tu peux faire ça sans fruit du démon ?

_T'es trop fort le chat ! affirma un enfant.

_Tu peux le refaire, dis ?

_Ce n'est pas un jeu ! rétorqua l'animal ! Nous avons autre chose à faire ! D'abord, il faut trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers Nami, afin qu'elle puisse dire une solution.

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! ordonna-t-elle ! Je ne connais pas cet endroit plus que vous ! Pour trouver la sortie, nous sommes obligés d'avancer au hasard ! Donc soyez prudents et ne vous séparez surtout pas du reste du groupe !

_D'accord !

Mais alors qu'ils se remirent en route, Chopper voulut savoir :

_Au fait, de quelle genre de maladie souffriez-vous ?

_Vous avez dit que vous étiez malades, mais vous m'avez l'air en bonne santé ! Remarqua Wendy.

_Nous ne savons pas de quoi nous sommes malades ! avoua un enfant ! On nous a juste dit que nous souffrirons si nous n'étions pas soigné à temps !

_Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Pour les plus anciens, environ un an ! Moi, je suis ici depuis que la personne qui dirige cette île est venu voir mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais malade !

_Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Nami.

_Des hommes en combinaisons sont venus dans mon village et on déclaré que particules toxiques avaient été recensé ici ! Quand ils nous ont tous examiné, ils ont déclaré que moi et deux autres enfants avions été contaminé et qu'il fallait impérativement partir du village si nous ne voulions pas contaminer le reste du village ! Ils nous ont dit que nous pourrions y retourner, une fois guéri !

_Bizarrement, cette histoire me semble louche ! affirma Carla ! Et il n'y a aucun adulte qui a été emmené ici pour se faire soigner aussi ?

_Non, il n'y a toujours eux que des enfants !

_Les enfants sont plus faciles à manipuler que des adultes ! marmonna Nami ! C'est donc des cibles de choix !

_Oui ! Soit ils sont très malades … ! commença Chopper.

_Soit il y a une autre raison derrière tout ça ! termina Wendy ! Avez-vous été maltraité ici ?

_Non, pas du tout ! À vrai dire, le maître a toujours été très gentil avec nous !

_Le maître ? répéta Carla.

_C'est la personne qui nous soigne ! C'est aussi comme ça que ses hommes l'appellent !

* * *

_WEAPONS LEFT !

_ICE MAKE : LANCE !

_WATER SLICER !

Fonçant sur les hommes en combinaisons, les trois attaques combinés éjectèrent la plupart d'entre eux en arrière. Ne pouvant pas riposter, ils ne purent que s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce faire rattraper par les attaques. Les voyant ensuite s'écraser et rester couché contre le sol, Franky joignit les mains avant de crier :

_SUPER !

_Hé, tu peux arrêter de t'exciter la boîte de conserve ? l'interrogea Grey.

_Hein ? Je suis un cyborg ! s'énerva Franky ! Et puis, … !

Pointant un tas de vêtements par terre, il voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi tu t'es déshabillé ?

_Je me sens plus à l'aise sans mes habits !

_Ce n'est pas une excuse, pervers !

_Hé, tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, avec ton slip ! rétorqua Grey.

_Bon sang, mais ces types sont sérieux ou non ? demanda l'un de leurs ennemis, en se remettant debout.

_Profitons-en et attaquons les avec des bombes à gaz ! Maintenant que les enfants ne sont plus là, rien ne nous empêche de les gazer !

Voulant reprendre leur revanche sur les trois personnes, les tireurs oublièrent bien vite leur quatrième ennemi. Ainsi, se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Sanji se retrouva sous le menton de l'un d'eux et lui donna un splendide coup de pied à cet endroit. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il fit voler le masque de son adversaire, tandis que le corps de ce dernier s'écroula sur le dos.

_Si vous voulez gazer cette pièce, je vais me faire un plaisir de faire en sorte que vous pouvez respirer le même air polluant que nous !

_Imbécile ! l'insulta quelqu'un, en se retrouvant derrière lui ! Tu es encerclé maintenant !

En effet, étant maintenant entouré par les tireurs, Sanji n'avait apparemment, aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

_Tirez !

_GEPPO !

S'élevant de quelques mètres dans les airs, Sanji retomba vers les gardes et frappa l'un d'eux de façon à lui faire tomber son masque avant de frapper sa bonbonne de gaz qu'il avait sur le dos. Continuant ainsi, il fracassa chacune des bonbonnes des gardes, afin que du gaz se répande dans toute le salle, tout en retirant un maximum de masques possibles.

Souriant en voyant cela, Grey se prépara à les attaquer :

_Avec leur têtes à découvert, cela va être encore plus facile de les geler !

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta, en apercevant les cornes que chacun des gardes avaient sur la tête :

_Des moutons ?

_HIYAAAA ! cria soudain la tête de Kinemon.

Sursautant de peur, Juvia s'écria :

_Hé, ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

_Quel adversaire redoutable ! déclara-t-il ! Étant incapable de me servir de mon second sabre, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à le vaincre !

_De quoi tu parles, la tête ? l'interrogea Franky.

_De l'adversaire que mon buste est en train de battre, bien sûr ! assura Kinemon, en restant sérieux.

_Ton buste ?

* * *

_Maître ! cria un homme, en entrant dans le laboratoire de Caesar ! Nous avons des mauvaises nouvelles !

_Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea ce dernier, alors qu'il semblait faire des expériences avec Doctor Frank.

_Il s'agit du G-5 ! affirma l'homme ! Ils ont réussi à trouver la rivière malgré le bloc de glace que nous avions disposé devant ! En ce moment même, ils sont en train de venir ici et détruisent tous les obstacle à boulets de canon !

_Grrr ! grogna Caesar ! Pourquoi tiennent-ils autant à pénétrer sur cette île ?

_Le G-5 était peut-être à la recherche de Monkey ! suggéra Doctor Frank ! Si Smoker sait que le chapeau de paille est ici, il fera son possible pour trouver la moindre entrée !

_Décidément, ce fumeur est le plus emmerdant de tous !

À cet instant, un rire sinistre, venant du plafond se fit entendre. Tapi dans l'ombre alors que ses pieds et ses mains semblaient être collées comme des ventouses, un homme affirma, en tirant une incroyable longue langue :

_Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous en débarrasser, Maître !

Se trouvant, quant à elle, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une femme affirma :

_Je me ferais un plaisir de leur casser tous les os du corps, maître !

_Mauvaise idée ! rétorqua Caesar ! Battre le G-5 ne fera qu'inciter la Marine a envoyé plus de bateaux ici ! Non, camoufler nos cargos et rester discrets ! Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il pense que cette île soit toujours déserte !

_Ou alors, je peux vous le faire partir vite fait ! proposa une nouvelle voix.

Arrivant, dans la pièce une nouvelle personne était apparu tandis que sa casquette cachait une partie de son visage.

* * *

Continuant de courir, le groupe de Chopper finit par se retrouver devant une énorme porte blindé. Voulant actionner son mécanisme d'entrée, Nami ne put tourner l'énorme roue à cause de sa faiblesse physique.

_C'est … C'est verrouillé ! remarqua-t-elle.

_Dans ce cas, laisses moi faire ! assura Chopper, en se mettant en position.

_Je vais t'aider aussi ! proposa Wendy, en faisant apparaître un courant d'air autour de ses bras.

_KUNG-FU POINT !

_SKY DRAGON'S WINGS !

En moins d'une seconde, l'immense porte fut projetée au loin, permettant au petit groupe de continuer d'avancer, sous les cris d'émerveillement des enfants. Sous le déluge de compliments, Chopper se mit soudain à se dandiner sur place tandis que le visage de Wendy devint rouge et qu'elle commençait à dire :

_Ce … Ce n'est pas grand chose … vraiment !

« Ils sont vraiment semblables sur un point ! remarqua Nami. »

S'approchant, quant à elle, de l'entrée, Carla finit par frisonner, en constatant que la température y était bien plus froide que dans le couloir.

_Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être devant un congélateur ouvert !

Grelottant, elle aussi, Nami se mit à agripper la fourrure de Chopper avant de lui supplier :

_Chopper, donnes moi ta fourrure !

_Hein ? Je ne peux pas, idiote !

_Les murs de cette pièce sont couverts de glace ! remarqua Wendy ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien y avoir là-dedans ?

_Je ne sais pas mais, en tout cas, il y a une porte au fond ! affirma Nami, en pointant cette dernière du doigt.

_Dans ce cas, on y va ! décida Chopper, avant d'être suivit par les deux filles et Carla.

Néanmoins, les quatre s'arrêtèrent, quand ils virent les enfants rester sur place et n'ayant aucune envie de les suivre.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? voulut savoir Carla.

_On … Nous avons peur de cet endroit ! leur apprit Mocha, en tremblotant légèrement.

_Nous sommes passés par ici le jour de notre arrivée ! déclara une autre fille.

_Il y a des hommes emprisonné dans la glace ! les informa un garçon.

_Des … gens ? répétèrent-ils, en regardant autour d'eux.

Mesurant pour la plupart plus de dix mètres de haut et tous habillé avec des vêtements de prisonniers, il y avait, en effet, plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes, prisonniers dans les murs de glaces, que ça soit, sur les côtés, en haut, ou au-dessus de leur pieds.

_Des … Des cadavres ? s'apeura Namin en se sentant figer sur place.

_Maman, j'ai peur ! crièrent Wendy et Chopper, en se jetant l'un sur l'autre.

_Quel … Quel est cet endroit ? voulut savoir Carla, en n'arrêtant de regarder autour d'elle, tandis qu'une gouttelette de sueur coula de son front jusqu'à son menton.

Tout à coup, écarquillant les yeux, elle finit par avoir une vision

…

_« Je suis votre maître à tous ! cria un énorme homme fait à partir de gaz violet ! C'est moi et moi seul qui décide de votre moindre fait et geste ! »_

_Laissant alors sa main tomber, il transforma divers hommes en statues._

_« Caesar, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea un homme aux allures de Frankeinstein. » _

_« Désolé, Doctor Frank mais aucun d'entre vous ne m'ait plus d'aucune utilité ! Et même si je te tue, Kaido ne fera rien contre moi de peur de perdre son seul réel créateur de SLIME ! »_

_Le touchant à son tour, il le transforma aussi en statue de pierre, avant de se tourner vers Natsu, Erza et Juvia, qui l'observaient au loin._

_« Et vous trois aussi, mages de Fairy Tail ! Vous allez mourir au nom de la science ! »_

…

Reprenant son souffle, Carla posa un genou à terre avant de murmurer :

_Caesar ? Doctor Frank ? Kaido ? SLIME ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

* * *

Se frottant les mains, Grey affirma :

_Là, bonne chance pour ces gars de nous rejoindre !

_Maintenant, c'est SUPER bloqué !

En effet, alors que Franky avait fait un énorme tas de détritus devant la porte d'entrée de la Biscuit Room, Grey avait congelé le tout, pour être certain de ne laisser aucune ouverture potentielle aux gardes.

Voyant le tout, Juvia s'écria :

_Vous êtes si incroyable, Grey-sama !

_Hé, moi aussi j'ai aidé ! affirma Franky.

_Toi, l'exhibitionniste en slip, Juvia ne t'as pas parlé !

_Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste ! Je suis un cyborg pervers !

_C'est quoi la différence ?

_Plus important ! les coupa Sanji, en allumant une nouvelle cigarette ! Nous devons nous dépêchez de rejoindre les autres ! Qui sait si Nami n'est pas en danger ?

_Avant toute chose, il faudrait comprendre qui sont ces types ! rétorqua Franky, en attrapant l'un des gardes évanouis par ses cornes ! À ce que je vois, ce ne sont pas des fausses cornes !

Le secouant ensuite, il fit en sorte de faire quitter le reste du corps de l'homme de sa combinaison. Une fois cette dernière part terre, il put voir les jambes de l'homme qui étaient celles d'un mouton.

_Un satyre ? s'étonna Juvia ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_Hé, qui êtes-vous ? voulut savoir Grey, en en ramassant un autre ! Vous êtes des hommes ou des monstres ? Où est Kaido ?

Se réveillant quelque peu, l'homme ne put que grimacer, sous l'action de la douleur.

_Réponds ! Qui est ton chef, bon sang ?

_Maître … Caesar … Clown ! articula l'homme, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

_Caesar … Clown ? répéta Franky ! Impossible !

_Tu le connais ? voulut savoir Grey, en lâchant son satyre.

_Oui ! Il y a quelques années, c'était un scientifique connu pour être un véritable génie ! Néanmoins, pour des raisons que j'ignore, on a donné l'ordre de l'arrêter et, depuis, il a disparu de la circulation ! Personne ne sait qui y ait et avec qui il travaille désormais !

_Juvia pense qu'il doit être un homme de Kaido ! affirma Juvia.

_Si c'est le cas, il saura sûrement où il se trouve, lui ainsi que Teru ! comprit Grey.

_On y pensera plus tard ! rétorqua Sanji, en attrapant la tête de Kinemon ! Pour l'instant, nous devons … !

_Attends ! lui ordonna la tête ! Laisses moi ici !

_Hein ?

_Mon fils n'était pas parmi ces enfants ! Ce laboratoire est assez vaste pour contenir d'autres pièces avec d'autres enfants ! Il faut que je m'y rende afin de le retrouver ! Je ne partirai pas ici sans lui !

_Bon sang, et qu'est-ce que tu feras, tout seul ? l'interrogea Sanji ! Tu n'est pas un samouraï, tu n'es qu'une tête !

_Tant que ma volonté est avec moi, je me sens comme étant l'homme le plus fort du monde ! rétorqua Kinemon ! Je suis venu ici pour secourir mon fils et je serais prêt à mourir pour qu'il puisse quitter cette île en vie !

Se tournant ensuite vers les trois autres, il s'écria :

_Hé, l'un d'entre vous doit me comprendre, non ? Quelqu'un doit bien avoir des enfants ? Ne comprenez-vous vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour mon fils ? Il n'est pas venu ici de son plein gré, il a été kidnappé !

_Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu retrouves ton corps ! rétorqua Grey.

_C'est vrai ! Il est où, en fait ? l'interrogea Sanji.

_Quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais te le dire ? Il n'est pas question que j'ai la moindre dette à un pirate ! Je préfère largement mourir que de vous demander la moindre faveur ! C'est ainsi que se comporte un samouraï !

Tournant soudain le regard, il ajouta cependant :

_Néanmoins, libre à toi de le chercher … si tu en as envie !

« Plus arrogant, tu meurs ! pensa le quatuor. »

_Toi, tu commences à me gonfler ! affirma Sanji.

_Hein ? fit le samourai ! Oserais-tu frapper une pauvre tête sans défense ? N'aurais-tu aucun honneur ?

_Tu vas te le prendre dans la figure, mon honneur ! s'écria Sanji.

_Calmes-toi ! lui conseilla Franky ! C'est toi qui l'a pris avec nous, je te rappelle ! Et le frapper ne fera pas arranger la situation !

Néanmoins, ce fut à cet instant sue Kinemon ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue.

_Mais tu vas arrêter tes enfantillages ? l'interrogea Sanji, en le jetant par terre.

Faisant quelques rebonds, Kinemon finit par se remettre '' debout '' avant de rétorquer :

_Je te signale que je ne t'ai rien demandé, vil pirate !

Puis se tournant vers Grey et Juvia, il leur demanda :

_Et vous, pourquoi sympathisez-vous avec eux ? D'après ce que j'ai compris sur vous, vous faites parti d'un groupe aidant la population d'être à l'abri du danger, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous prends de faire ami-ami avec ces brigands ? Votre soi-disant Fairy-Tail ne serait donc qu'un simple repère de brigands, en fin de compte ? Beurk, vous me donnez la nausée !

Fronçant soudain ses sourcils, et faisait apparaître une couche de glace sur le sol entourant ses pieds, Grey l'avertit :

_Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Il en faut peu pour m'énerver, surtout lorsque quelqu'un insulte notre guilde !

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire, sale pourriture ?

Une colonne d'eau le frappa soudain et l'éjecta contre un mur. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Juvia de s'énerver et, contrairement aux autres, elle a jugé préférable de donner à cette tête une petite leçon.

_Personne n'insulte Grey-sama !

_Bon sang, je regrette de l'avoir pris avec nous ! affirma Sanji, en allant récupérer la tête coincée dans le mur, avant de courir avec les autres pour partir d'ici.

_Frapper une pauvre tête innocente, n'avez-vous pas honte ?

_Hé, tu ne veux pas que je le congèle pour qu'il se taise ? voulut savoir Grey.

_J'allais justement de le demander! l'informa Sanji.

_Non, ne faites pas ça !


	7. Bataille contre Barbe-Brune

**Chapitre 7**

Voyant leur missiles exploser en touchant les deux embarcations, un centaure se mit à s'exclamer :

_Yosh ! Nous les avons eu !

_Non ! rétorqua Barba Brune ! Ils les ont tranchés !

_Quoi ?

Sortant alors de fumée, ils virent les deux bateaux intacts ainsi que Gadjeel en train de voler dans le ciel avec Lily. Sur le premier bateau, Zoro avait pu aisément couper les missiles, tandis qu'Erza avait sauté dans l'autre embarcation afin de détruire les missiles qui fonçait sur elle. Quant à Gadjeel, il avait transformé son bras en énorme scie pour se débarrasser de ceux qui menaçait de le toucher.

_Tellement faible ! grogna Zoro.

_Restons quand même sur nos gardes ! rétorqua Erza ! Un seul faux pas et ils nous envoient couler à l'eau !

_Erza ! s'écrièrent Lucy et Usopp, le regard plein de reconnaissance, en la voyant debout devant elle.

Se trouvant, quant à lui, toujours sur le bateau de Zoro et Robin, Natsu avait de plus en plus de nausées dû aux énormes secousses provoquées par l'explosion.

_Laissez moi tomber à l'eau ! supplia-t-il,en essayant de quitter le bateau, malgré les mains de Robin qui le retenait.

_Hé, arrêtez de tirer, je suis des vôtres !aAffirma soudain Luffy, en essayant de leur montrer sa deuxième paire de jambes.

L'ignorant les centaures ne purent que grincer des dents en constatant que leurs attaques étaient inutiles.

_Bon sang, le samouraï n'est pas tout seul ! En tout, ils sont trois à avoir des épées !

_Dans ce cas, tirez en cloche ! ordonna Barbe-Brune.

Aussitôt, cinq nouveaux missiles furent envoyer en l'air avant de retomber en direction des bateaux.

_Tsss ! Ils sont ennuyants ! affirma Erza, en courant vers l'avant du bateau afin de prendre de l'élan et de sauter à la rencontre des projectiles.

Néanmoins, elle se fit soudain percuter par une énorme masse qui était apparue en un instant.

_GUM GUM NO CENTAUR FUSEN ! cria Luffy, en faisant gonfler son corps.

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Lucy, en se sentant reculer avec Usopp.

_Et pourquoi as-tu rajouté '' centaure '' ? l'interrogea ce dernier.

Projeté, quant à elle, en arrière, Erza finit par passer par-dessus bord et tomba à l'eau.

_Erza !

Ignorant cela, Luffy intercepta les cinq missiles sans problème et le rejeta en l'air. Explosant non loin d'eux, l'un des missiles manqua de peu Lily et Gadjeel, qui durent s'éloigner au plus vite pour l'éviter.

_Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? s'énerva Gadjeel.

_Oh, désolé ! ricana Luffy, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

Se retournant, tandis que Lucy et Usopp s'étaient recroquevillés au fond du bateau, il vit une Erza trempée, en train de le regarder avec un regard noir.

_Toi … !

L'attrapant alors, elle le plongea à l'eau et mit sa main sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de remonter.

_Au secours … gloups … je ne sais pas nager !

_Tais-toi et meurs en silence !

La voyant faire, Usopp affirma, en tremblant :

_Elle … Elle est effrayante !

_Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'état qu'elle est quand quelqu'un ose la frapper !

_Luffy, arrêtes de faire l'âne et remontes sur le bateau ! lui ordonna Zoro, malgré le fait que son capitaine n'avait pas la moindre chance de le faire, si Erza n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

_Bon sang mais ils se fichent de nous, ou quoi ? voulut savoir un centaure, en les voyant se disputer.

_Continuer à tirer ! leur ordonna leur chef.

_Hein ?

_Ce type qui a fait gonfler son corps ; cette femme aux cheveux rouges qui a fait apparaître une épée et le gars en train de voler à l'aide de son chat … tous les trois ont utilisé un étrange pouvoir ! Ils doivent être des utilisateurs de fruits du démon ! Si on les met l'eau, cela sera gagné d'avance !

Préparant son lance roquette, il ordonna :

_Faites diversion, en leur tirant dessus ! Moi, je m'occupe du reste !

_D'accord !

_Argh ! fit Luffy, en regagnant le bateau ! Tu as faillis me noyer !

_C'était pour t'apprendre à faire plus attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi ! rétorqua Erza ! Si ça avait été quelque chose de plus dangereux que de l'eau bouillante ou gelé qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, selon toi, quand je serai tombé ?

_Pour moi, c'est déjà assez dangereux comme ça, de l'eau bouillante ! rétorqua Lucy.

_Hé, il s'apprête de nouveau à tirer ! remarqua Usopp, en les voyant pointer une troisième fois leurs lances roquettes vers eux.

_Je pense qu'ils sont totalement stupides ! déclara Robin.

_C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autre chose ! rétorqua Zoro ! Déjà qu'ils n'ont que peu de chance de nous abattre alors que nous sommes sur l'eau, une fois que nous serons sur la terre ferme cela sera mission impossible, pour eux !

Voyant les missiles foncer, sur eux, Gadjeel inspira à fond avant de relâcher une tornade grise :

_IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

L'attaque fit exploser les missiles, créant ainsi un grand nuage de fumée.

« Parfait ! ricana Barbe-Brune, en ayant localiser parfaitement Lily avant que le nuage de fumée ne le cache. »

Tirant à son tour, il profita que le duo ne puisse rien voir pour les abattre.

_Gadjeel, c'est toi qu'ils visent ! le prévint Lucy.

_Hein ?

N'ayant pas le temps de bouger, Lily prit le projectile de point fouet et lâcha Gadjeel. Tombant alors, le chasseur de dragon s'écrasa au milieu du bateau de Luffy et brisa ce dernier en deux.

_Ahhh ! crièrent ses passagers, avant de couler en même temps que leur embarcation.

_Luffy ! Usopp ! cria Zoro, en commençant à ramer vers eux.

_Zoro, attention ! le prévint Robin.

Trop tard. Tirant une seconde fois, Barbe Brune parvint à toucher la coque de leur bateau et l'endommagea sans problème. Explosant ensuite, le bateau fut réduit en petits morceaux, disparaissant sous l'eau avec ses trois passagers et Happy.

_Super ! On les a eus ! se réjouirent les centaures.

_Non, pas encore ! rétorqua Barbe Brune ! Certains ont sûrement dû en réchapper en sautant à l'eau ! De ce fait, continuez à tirer jusqu'à ce que leurs cadavres ne soient plus que des morceaux de corps !

* * *

_SUUUUUPPPPPEEEEERRRRR ! cria Franky.

Roulant à fond la caisse, alors que ses jambes avaient maintenant les roues d'un tank, il faisait en sorte de rattraper le groupe des enfants. S'accrochant à lui, Sanji, Grey et Juvia se firent secouer dans tous les sens à chaque fois qu'il tournait ou lorsqu'il empruntait un escalier.

_Hé, moins vite ! lui demanda Sanji.

_Hein ? Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui m'as demandé de rattraper Nami au plus vite ?

_J'aimerais surtout la rejoindre en un seul morceau !

Regardant devant elle, Juvia remarqua :

_Juvia voit une salle grande ouverte alors que sa porte est par terre !

_Les autres ont dû passer par là ! comprit Grey ! On y va, la boîte de conserve !

_Pour le dernière fois, je suis un cyborg !

Fonçant néanmoins dans la salle, il se mit à claquer des dents, en constatant que la salle était gelé.

_On est dehors ?

_Non, on dirait un couloir ! rétorqua Sanji ! Il y a même une porte au fond !

_AHHHHH ! cria soudain Kinemon.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

_Regardez les murs ! leur conseilla la tête, alors qu'il ne pouvait cacher une certaine forme de malaise.

_Les murs ? s'étonna Franky, en ralentissant un peu.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Grey finit par demander :

_C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Oh bordel, mais nous sommes vraiment dans un hôpital ? voulut savoir Sanji, en apercevant les nombreux corps qui les entouraient.

_On dirait une morgue ! affirma Juvia.

Finissant par sortir de la salle, Sanji s'écria :

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Franky, à fond la caisse, il faut rattraper Nami et les autres en vitesse !

_Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! affirma le cyblorg, en apercevant rapidement des silhouettes devant eux.

Se trouvant maintenant à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, le groupe de Chopper avait pu être finalement rattrapé.

_Hé, les enfants ! cria Franky.

_Wendy ! Carla ! Nous sommes derrière ! leur apprit Grey.

Se retournant alors les enfants se mirent à crier :

_Madame le chat ! Monsieur le raton-laveur ! Le robot et l'homme des glaces sont juste derrière !

_Hein ? firent les mages et les pirates, en apercevant Franky dépasser les enfants avant de ralentir à leur niveau ! Oh, vous êtes là !

_C'est bon ! Les gardes seront occupés un bon petit moment ! affirma Sanji ! Tu peux être fier de ton Sanji, Nami-swan !

_Le plus important c'est qu'on ait découvert l'homme qui dirige peut-être cette île ! s'écria Grey.

_Ah, et qui esssssssttttt … ? voulut savoir Nami, tout en allongeant sa dernière syllabe tandis qu'elle remarqua que Grey était en caleçon ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en caleçon ?

_Hein ? fit-il en baissant son regard ! Ah, où sont mes fringues ?

_Comme si je pouvais le savoir !

_Attention, on sort ! cria Chopper, en fracassant une nouvelle porte.

Donnant en effet sur l'extérieur, elle laissa place à un paysage hivernale tandis que la neige tomba derrière.

_Brrr ! Il fait encore plus froid que dans le couloir de tout à l'heure ! remarqua Wendy.

_Ah bon ? Je sens à peine un changement ! affirmèrent Grey et Chopper.

_Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! cria Nami.

_Euh … il y a des gens devant nous ! leur apprit soudain Carla.

Ouvrant la bouche, en apercevant l'entrée du groupe, les membres du G-5 ( hommes de Smoker ) se mirent à les regarder étrangement.

_L'équipage de Monkey ? s'étonna Tashigi ! Des enfants ?

Regardant autour d'elle, Nami finit par sursauter en voyant Law :

_Ah, je te reconnais toi, tu es celui qui était à Sabaondy, lorsque Luffy a frappé un dragon céleste !

Regardant, jusqu'à présent les hommes du G-5, Trafalgar Law finit par leur lancer un bref regard :

_L'équipage du chapeau de paille ?

_Attends ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui a enfermé ces enfants ? l'interrogea Nami.

_Euh … Je crois qu'il y a des personnes dont nous devrions nous méfier davantage ! affirma Sanji, en pointant Smoker du doigt ! Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu était le colonel de Loguetown si je ne m'abuse et aussi celui qui a tenté de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Alabasta !

_C'est qui ces types ? voulut savoir Grey.

_C'est la Marine ! lui apprit Chopper ! Ils sont nos ennemis parce que nous sommes des pirates ! Et le type avec la casquette est un autre pirate ! Il est capitaine de son propre équipage, si je ne me trompe pas !

_Peu importe, nous ferons mieux de filer ! affirma Nami, en faisant demi-tour ! Tâchons de trouver une autre sortie !

Voyant les pirates partir, les enfants les suivirent aussitôt. Néanmoins, les mages de Fairy Tail ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire puisqu'ils ne considéraient pas la Marine comme leur ennemi.

_Grey-sama, que fait-on ?

Penchant le pour et le contre, Grey décida :

_On les suit ! De toute façon, notre but premier, désormais, est d'emmener ces enfants en sécurité !

Mais alors que les filles regagnèrent le bâtiment, Law lui demanda :

_Hé, qui es-tu ?

_Grey Fullbuster ! Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail ! l'informa Grey, avant de le doubler.

_Fairy … Tail ?

_Attendez ! ordonna soudain Smoker, en fonçant vers l'ouverture de la porte ! Vous les pirates, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête !

Néanmoins, plaçant son sabre devant lui, Law rétorqua :

_Je ne te laisserai pas passer et entrer dans ma résidence !

_Quoi ? Te rends-tu compte que tu entraves la loi de cette façon ? Essayerais-tu d'aider les chapeaux de paille à s'enfuir ?

_ROOM ! cria soudain Law.

Entendant soudain un grand bruit de fracas, Grey s'arrêta en cours de route avant de se retourner vers l'entrée. Écarquillant soudain les yeux, il put voir tout au fond du paysage, un bateau se faire soulever par une force invisible. Levant quant à lui, son doigt, Law semblait être celui qui réalisait ce miracle.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Grey, en voyant le bateau quitter entièrement la rivière où il était stationné ! C'est une plaisanterie ?

Sentant une perle de sueur descendre de son front, il finit par se remettre à courir pour rejoindre les autres.

« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi le pouvoir de ce type ? Il contrôle la gravité ou quoi ? Tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouver Natsu et les autres et mit ces enfants hors de danger, il sera judicieux de ne pas se frotter davantage à ce type ! »

* * *

Sortant sa tête de l'eau, Lucy prit une grande inspiration, avant d'attraper l'un des morceaux de son ancien bateau qui flottait sur l'eau. Grelottant sans pouvoir contrôler ses tremblements, elle affirma :

_L' … L'eau … L'eau est … f … f … fr … oide !

_Ah, c'est gelé ! cria Gadjeel, en sortant de l'eau, tout en ayant Lily sur sa tête ! Hé, ça va, Lily ?

_Ouais ! affirma-t-il, malgré une touffe de poil brûlé, sur son front ! J'ai juste été surpris !

_Ouah ! cria soudain Usopp, en sortant de l'eau ! Ça brûle !

_Je suis tout chaud tout flamme désormais ! rugit Natsu, tandis que l'eau devint bouillante autour de lui.

_Natsu … tu t'enflammes trop ! affirma Happy, en ayant enfin été dégelé.

Apparaissant à leur tour, Zoro sortit de l'eau avec Robin dans ses bras tandis qu'Erza avait posé Luffy sur son épaule.

_Quel enflure ! grogna la mage, en regardant Barbe-Brune.

Ce dernier, en les voyant, leva son sabre en l'air avant d'ordonner :

_Achevez-les !

_Lily ! Sort nous de là ! lui ordonna Gadjeel.

_Je … Mon corps est gelé ! lui avoua son chat, en pouvant à peine bouger.

_Ok, dans ce cas je vais m'en occuper ! assura Natsu ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose attraper sa jambe et le tirer sous l'eau.

_Natsu ! cria Erza, en plongeant aussitôt la tête sous l'eau.

Commençant à se débattre, elle vit la salamandre en train de repousser un requin, alors que d'autres se mirent à nager tout autour d'eux.

_Il … Il y a des requins partout ! s'apeura Lucy, en voyant leurs ailerons dépasser de la surface.

_Usopp, tiens moi Robin ! lui demanda Zoro, en lui confiant la jeune femme.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Libérer l'homme-dragon et lui permettre de transformer ces centaures en rôti ! affirma-t-il, en plongeant soudain dans l'eau.

_Non, attends Zoro !

_Mais quel imbécile ! ricana Barbe Brune ! Ces requins sont de véritables carnassiers pouvant même s'attaquer à d'énormes monstres marins ! Sous l'eau, ce samouraï n'aura aucune chance ! Et même s'il en avait une, nous, nous serons là pour l'achever ! Les gars, visez … !

_Non ! cria Usopp, en commençant à se diriger vers un iceberg ! Il faut se cacher !

_Tirez … !

_Il faut que … je me transforme ! affirma Erza, en tentant de se transformer, malgré le froid qui engourdissait son corps ! Il faut que je le fasse !

_Feu !

_Non ! cria Lucy, en fermant les yeux.

S'apprêtant à intercepter, de son mieux, les missiles, Gadjeel eut la surprise de voir les bazookas des centaures exploser soudain devant leurs visages, brûlant gravement ces derniers.

_Que … ? fit-il, en même temps que Barbe-Brune.

Voyant la plupart de ses hommes tomber par terre, ce dernier se mit à paniquer tandis qu'il demanda :

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ?

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? voulut savoir Happy.

Soudain, pleurant des larmes de joie tandis qu'il vit une silhouette marcher vers les centaures, Usopp s'écria :

_C'est Brook !

En effet, sur l'autre rive, la présence du squelette put se confirmer, tandis qu'il s'avança, épée à la main. Le voyant à sa tour, Lucy se mit soudain à crier :

_Attends ! Mais c'est un vrai squelette !

_Bah oui ! C'est ce qu'il a dit avec le Den Den mushi, non ?

_Je pensais que c'était un mauvais jeu de mots !

_Un squelette qui bouge et qui parle ? s'étonna Erza en le voyant discuter avec Barbe Brune et lui expliquer qu'il avait gelé les canons de ses hommes.

_On en a vu des trucs dingues ! avoua Gadjeel ! Mais jamais quelque chose comme ça !

_Je dirais qu'il fait parti du top dix des choses les plus improbables à voir ! remarqua Lily.

_Attends, il y a pire que lui ? s'étonna Usopp.

Soudain le corps d'un requin monta à la surface et resta immobile, avec une énorme blessure au ventre.

_Un énorme poisson ! s'enthousiasma Happy, en commençant à baver.

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de manger ? l'interrogea Lucy.

Réapparaissant à la surface, Zoro recracha de l'eau et tint Natsu dans l'autre main, au bord de la nausée.

_Qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé à cet idiot ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Le requin qui l'a attrapé s'est mis à faire des cercles dans l'eau ! lui expliqua Zoro. ! Il est devenu malade à cause de cela !

_Tsss ! Quel boulet !

_Ok, les gars ! cria soudain Usopp, en grimpant sur un iceberg ! Profitons-en pour se mettre hors de l'eau !

Arrivant vers lui, Erza dû encore tracter Luffy tandis que Zoro se coltinait toujours Natsu. Pour Gadjeel, il dû nager, en tirant à la fois Lucy, dont les jambes étaient figés ; Happy, qui s'était de nouveau transformé en glaçon et Lily qui restait toujours sur sa tête.

_Je vous jure, je ne suis pas aidé ! grogna-t-il, tout en sentant ses muscles se raidirent.

Dès qu'il sortit de l'eau, Luffy se redressa soudain en éternuant :

_Fait froid !

Soudain il put entendre :

_Bon sang, où sont passés les pirates ?

_Hum ? fit le chapeau de paille, en remarquant que les centaures semblaient les chercher ! Hé, nous sommes là !

_Pourquoi l'as-tu dit ? voulut savoir Usopp, en voyant les centaures les regarder.

_Tsss ! Ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils allaient nous battre avec ça ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_Je crois qu'ils nous sous-estiment vraiment ! affirma Zoro.

_Nous ne craignons rien, pas même le froid ! déclara Erza, alors qu'elle venait de changer ses vêtements contre un énorme manteau de fourrure.

_Erza, sale tricheuse ! s'écria Lucy, en tirant ses vêtements pour se les mettre sur le dos.

_Co … Comment ont-ils fait pour s'en sortir ? voulut savoir un centaure.

_Bien, maintenant que je suis de nouveau apte à me battre … ! commença Natsu, en se frappant les poings ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce !

Mais, malheureusement, constatant que l'iceberg bougeait quelque peu, il se laissa tomber par terre, prit de nouveau de nausées.

_Non, mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? s'énerva Zoro.

Cependant, Gadjeel se sentit, lui aussi, mal à cause du mouvement du morceau de glace et tomba à ses pieds.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

_On … On se … Il fait froid ! remarqua Happy.

_On … On a beau être fort … nous ne sommes pas à … à l'abri du … f … froid ! remarqua Luffy.

_Peut-être, mais nous avons de la chance ! affirma Robin ! La chance d'être tombé sur ces centaures !

_Bon sang, ils sont fait à partir de quoi ces types ? s'énerva un centaure.

_Attendez ! fit soudain Barbe Brune, en fixant Luffy ! C'est étrange mais ce pirate me dit quelque chose !

_J'ai fait mon choix ! affirma Zoro, en regardant le petit groupe ! Je vais m'attaquer au huitième centaure en partant de la droite !

_Moi, je vais me prendre celui qui est sur sa gauche ! renchérit Luffy.

_Laissez moi le centaure se trouvant à droite du géant ! demanda Gadjeel, en tentant de se relever.

_J'ai choisi la femme-biche tout à gauche du groupe! termina Robin.

Soudain les centaures purent voir leur quatre visages regardant leurs manteaux avec envie :

_Attendez … ils ne veulent quand même pas … ?

_Si ! Ils veulent nous piquer nos manteaux !

_Ils ont l'air chaud vos manteaux ! affirmèrent les quatre compagnons.

_Vous … Vous … Vous êtes sérieux ? voulut savoir Usopp.

Soudain une aura démoniaque apparut juste à côté de lui, tandis que Lucy observait, elle aussi, les centaures. Grelottant toujours avec Happy, Usopp put voir les deux amis regarder les centaures avec une telle envie qu'il aurait jurer qu'ils seraient prêt à tuer pour voler un manteau.

_Vous aussi ?

_C'est … C'est parti ! annonça Luffy, en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Le voyant faire, Barbe Brune finit par reculer avant de déclarer :

_C'est … C'est lui ! Le rookie au chapeau de paille de la pire génération ! Monkey !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses hommes.

_Fuyons ! ordonna leur boss.

Ayant à peine le temps de s'en aller, l'un des centaures sentit la main de Luffy l'attraper, alors que ce dernier avait étirer son bras jusqu'à lui.

_Donnes moi tes fringues ! lui ordonna le pirate.

Le voyant se préparer à partir, Natsu l'agrippa soudain avant de le supplier :

_Emmènes moi loin de cet iceberg !

_Heu … ok ! GUM GUM NO … !

_Attends, Natsu ! voulut l'arrêter Lucy, en ayant peur qu'il tombe à l'eau.

Néanmoins, ayant à peine le temps de lui prendre ses épaules, elle se sentit, elle aussi, emmené par Luffy quand ce dernier fonça sur le centaure.

_ … ROCKET !

Le pauvre animal sentit alors trois personnes se cogner contre lui avant que le bras de Luffy ne s'enroule autour de son cou :

_Donnes moi ton manteau !

S'envolant alors dans les airs, sous l'impact, Natsu finit par retomber parfaitement sur ses pieds, tandis que la tête de Lucy s'enfonça dans la neige. Ignorant cela, la salamandre frappas ses poings avant de faire apparaître des flammes autour de lui.

_Allez, que ces messieurs s'avancent !

_C'est qui ce type ?

_On dirait Ace aux points ardents !

_Fuyons !

Les voyant s'enfuir, Natsu affirma :

_C'est vous qui avez cherchez la bagarre donc assumez votre geste ! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

_Ahhh ! crièrent les centaures, tout en se faisant carboniser.

Sortant, finalement, la tête de la neige, Lucy se mit à grelotter de nouveau en constatant qu'il ne faisait pas plus chaud ici que sur l'iceberg. La seule différence était les centaures qui l'entouraient maintenant.

_Prenez la fille en otage ! Ils ne feront plus rien si nous la capturons !

Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste, quand l'aura démoniaque de Lucy réapparut alors qu'elle regarda leurs manteaux :

_Manteau ! Manteau ! Manteau !

Se saisissant d'une clé, elle s'écria :

_Viens à moi … Scorpio !

Aussitôt, sortant du sol entouré d'une barrière de sable , un homme aux allures de scorpion et un canon comme queue fit son apparition.

_Un problème, Lucy ?

_Waouh, trop fort ! s'écria aluffy, en voyant Scorpio apparaître ! C'est un esprit ?

_Scorpio, débarrasses nous de ces malotrus ! Lui demanda Lucy ! Et récupères un manteau par la même occasion !

_Euh … ok ! finit-il par dire.

Pointant alors l'embout de sa queue vers les centaures, il prépara son attaque :

_SAND BUSTER !

Aussitôt, une tempête de sable frappèrent les centaures et les éjectèrent au loin.

_Que … Que ? s'étonna un survivant, en constatant que la tempête l'avait épargné.

_En voilà un, Lucy ! lui apprit Scorpio, en avançant vers le centaure, avec Lucy à ses côtés.

_Ah … AHH… AHHHHH ! cria alors le centaure.

Les voyant assommer leurs camarades sans problème, les autres centaures avaient déjà prit la fuite. Néanmoins, Natsu ne comptait en aucun cas les laisser partir aussi facilement.

_Happy ! l'appela-t-il.

_J'arrive ! assura son chat, en se mettant à voler.

Néanmoins, il se sentit retenu, quand une main agrippa sa queue.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en se retournant, pour voir Zoro le retenir.

_Emmènes moi là-bas ! lui ordonna l'épéiste, en affichant un regard si sanguinaire qui fit frissonner le chat ! Ça va être un bain de sang !

_Ahhhh ! cria le chat, en commençant à s'enfuir, tout en tirant inconsciemment Zoro ! Natsu, il y en a un qui est trop dangereux !

Le lâchant alors, Zoro s'était retrouvé debout face à trois centaures, dont celui avec le manteau qu'il voulait.

_SANTORYU ! cria-t-il, avant de foncer sur eux et les trancher.

_Courrez ! Courrez ! répéta Barbe Brune en prenant la fuite avec les hommes qui lui restait.

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta net, en apercevant quelques personnes tomber du ciel.

_Hé, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? l'interrogea Gadjeel, tandis que Lily le lâcha devant le groupe de centaures.

_Tu es celui qui nous a attaqué ! affirma le chat, en prenant sa forme de guerrier, avant de se saisir de son épée ! Nous allons donc maintenant contre-attaquer !

Apparaissant à son tour, en laissant Usopp tomber à ses pieds, Erza changea d'habits et revêtit l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes.

_Pour vous êtes frotté à Fairy Tail, vous allez recevoir la leçon de votre vie !

Aussitôt, les trois mages attaquèrent les centaures de front tandis que Luffy, Natsu et Zoro les prirent de revers. Prit en sandwich, les monstres se firent massacrer un à un, tandis que Brook regarda le spectacle :

_Yohoho ! Vous aviez besoin de vous réchauffé, j'imagine ! Mais qui sont ces personnes qui vous accompagne ?

Avançant vers lui, tout en mettant le manteau qu'elle venait de voler, Robin lui proposa :

_Je peux t'expliquer la situation, si tu veux !


	8. Un énorme bazar à cause de Law

**Chapitre 7**

_Dépêchez-vous de courir ! cria Chopper, en se mettant en tête du groupe.

_Pourquoi fuyons-nous ? voulut savoir Mocha ! La Marine est gentille, non ?

_Pour nous, ce sont nos ennemis ! rétorqua Nami.

_Bon sang, mais c'était qui le type à la casquette qui était avec eux ? voulut savoir Grey ! Quel pouvoir peut-il bien avoir ?

_C'est ce type qui m'a tranché ! lui affirma soudain Kinemon.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Grey et Sanji.

_Oui, c'est lui qui a coupé mon corps en morceaux ! Il doit sûrement savoir où est le reste de mon corps !

_Tant qu'il se trouve avec la Marine, c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller le voir ! rétorqua Sanji ! Qui plus est, nous ne savons pas du tout dans quel camp il se trouve !

Mais soudain, la surface d'une énorme sphère les dépassa alors qu'ils purent entendre '' ROOM '' dans leur dos.

Se retournant à cet instant, Grey écarquilla ses yeux, en constatant que Law était en train de les fixer et que sa prochaine attaque allait sûrement les cibler.

« C'est quoi son problème à lui ? »

« Que se soit les enfants ; les pirates ou les types qui les accompagne, je ne peux pas les laisser partir ! pensa Law. »

_Shambles ! cria-t-il, en visant le cœur des quatre pirates.

_Que … ? firent ces derniers, en ayant la sensation que leur cœur ait changé de place.

Puis, se tournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail, Law remarqua la présence de Grey ; Juvia et Carla tandis qu'il ne prit pas en compte Wendy, pensant que c'était juste l'un des enfants du laboratoire.

_SHAMBLES ! répéta-t-il, en visant leur trois cœurs.

_Qu'est-ce que ? fit Nami ( Sanji ), en regardant autour-t-elle ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ?

À cet instant, Carla se mit à crier, avant de tomber par terre.

_Ça va, Carla ? voulut savoir Wendy, en la ramassa.

_Mais que … ? fit l'animal, en regardant son dos ! J'ai des ailes ? Attends, tu m'as appelé Carla ?

_Wendy ! Je suis là ! rétorqua Juvia, avant de regarder le corps de Carla ! Attends, mais c'est mon corps !

_Hein ? fit Wendy ! Qu'es-ce que vous racontez ?

_Allez, on s'enfuit en SUPER vitesse ! cria soudain Chopper ( Franky ), en croisant ses bras ! Hein ? Depuis quand j'ai de la fourrure moi ?

_Hi ho ! Hi ha ! s'excita Sanji ( Chopper ) en sautant dans tous les sens ! Je vous protégerais les enfants !

_Sanji, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile ! rétorqua Franky ( Nami ).

_Je ne fais pas l'imbécile ! jura Nami ( Sanji ).

_Hein ? cria Franky ( Nami ), en retirant ses lunettes de soleil ! Pourquoi mon corps est là ? Et pourquoi ai-je le corps de Franky ?

_G … GR … GREY-SAMA ! cria soudain Grey, en regardant son corps, tandis que de la vapeur

sortir de sa tête ! Juvia est dans le corps de Grey-sama !

_Ouah, des seins ! cria Nami ( Sanji ) ! j'ai une poitrine !

S'arrêtant alors, les enfants ainsi que Wendy se mirent à fixer les sept personnes, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passaient.

_Je … Je suis devenu humain ! s'écria Sanji ( Chopper ).

_Parce que tu ne l'étais pas à l'origine ? s'étonna Kinemon.

_Pourquoi suis-je devenu un raton-laveur ? voulut savoir Chopper ( Franky ).

_Je … Je suis devenu tout petit ! s'apeura Carla ( Grey ).

_Une seconde ! On se calme ! conseilla Franky ( Nami ) ! Faisons l'appel ! Franky !

_SUPER ! cria Chopper ( Franky), en levant la main.

_Chopper !

_Ici ! s'écria Sanji ( Chopper ).

_L'exhibitionniste !

_Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! lui ordonna Carla ( Grey ).

_Le chat blanc !

_I … Ici ! fit Juvia ( Carla ).

_La femme d'eau ?

_Grey-sama ! Grey-sama ! s'admira Grey ( Juvia), en se faisant un câlin à soi-même.

_Arrêtes de toucher mon corps, comme ça ! lui ordonna Carla ( Grey ).

Se sentant de plus en plus apeuré, en comptant les options qui lui restait, Franky ( Nami ) se précipita vers Wendy, avant de s'écrier :

_Pitié, dis moi que c'est Sanji à l'intérieur de ce corps !

_Euh, non, moi je me sens toujours bien ! affirma la jeune fille.

_Mais alors … SANJI ! cria Franky ( Nami ).

_Oui ? fit Nami (Sanji ) en regardant son décolleté ! Hein, Nami ?

_Pourquoi nos corps ont-ils été échangé ? voulut savoir Juvia ( Carla ).

_Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai ressentis une étrange sensation ! avoua Sanji ( Chopper ) ! Comme si on s'emparait de mon cœur !

_C'est à cause de l'autre type à la casquette ! affirma Carla ( Grey ) ! Je l'ai entendu marmonner quelque chose avant que nous nous retrouvions ainsi !

_Vous avez réellement échangé de corps ? s'étonna Wendy ! Mais … pourquoi n'ai-je pas été touché ?

_Avec tous ces enfants autour de nous, il a dû te confondre avec eux ! remarqua Franky ( Nami ).

Soudain, le bruit d'un énorme fracas se fit entendre du côté de la porte, montrant qu'un combat s'était engagé entre Law et Smoker.

_Je ne sais pas vous mais, pour une fois, je vote pour un retrait stratégique ! s'écria Kinemon.

_Bien d'accord, pour une fois !

* * *

Sentant un haut de cœur, Natsu et Gadjeel avait une envie de vomir, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient sur le dos de Barbe-Brune.

_Hé, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vomir sur mon dos ! conseilla le pirate.

_Tais-toi et continu de courir ! lui ordonna Zoro, assit sur son épaule.

_Lily, fais moi quitter cet enfer ! s'écria Gadjeel, en tentant le bras vers son chat.

_Je suis emprisonné ! rétorqua ce dernier, tandis que Robin s'amusait à le câliner dans ses bras, sans pour autant que le chat fasse quoique se soit pour se libérer ! Mmh, se faire caresser la tête est plutôt agréable !

Quant à Happy, il était déjà en train de voler dans les airs, mais transportait Luffy suite à la promesse de Natsu.

_Allez, plus vite le chat ! Allez !

_Hé, je ne suis pas un taxi ! rétorqua ce dernier.

Soudain, faisant un tas de looping, il augmenta sa vitesse, avant d'effectuer un magnifique piquet vers le reste du groupe. Sentant le vent balayer son visage, Luffy se mit à rire de plus belle avant qu'Happy ne finisse par le déposer sur le dos du centaure.

_C'était géant ! affirma-t-il, en se relevant ! C'est décidé, le prochain membre de l'équipage sera un Exceed !

_Il y a deux minutes c'était un centaure ! rugit Usopp ! Arrêtes de vouloir toujours choisir des créatures terrifiantes !

_Yo oh oh ! Tu ne changeras jamais Luffy ! ricana Brook.

Puis, apercevant Lucy le regarder avec peur, il finit par demander :

_Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle, mais avez-vous un problème ?

_C'est toi le problème ! affirma Lucy ! Non, mais comment peux-tu être en vie alors que tu es un squelette ?

_Oh ça ? J'ai mangé le fruit de la résurrection, ce qui m'a permit de revivre après être mort !

_Même ce genre de pouvoir peut-être accordé par ces fruits du démon ? s'étonna Erza, en étant à peine effrayé par le nouvel arrivant ! À bien réfléchir, ne plus savoir nager est vraiment qu'un léger inconvénient !

_Cela dépend du pouvoir accordé ! rétorqua Robin ! Certains sont plus intéressants que d'autres ! Sûrement comme vos pouvoirs magiques !

Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre, de l'autre côté de la partie glacée de l'île.

_Hum ? fit Luffy, en montant sur l'autre épaule de Barbe Brune ! Vous croyez que c'était Sanji et les autres ?

_Bande d'enfoiré ! rugit soudain Barbe Brune ! Vous avez osé décimer mes hommes, et en plus de ça vous vous servez de moi comme un vulgaire taxi ! Soyez maudit !

_Hé, vous êtes ceux qui nous ont attaqué ! s'écria Lucy ! N'inverses pas les rôles !

_Qui plus est, nous vous avons prévenu que nous étions pas le type que vous recherchiez ! remarqua Lily ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même !

_Et cela serait bien de savoir aussi qui est le vrai boss de cette île ! affirma Zoro ! Parlez vaut mieux dans ton intérêt !

_Mes lèvres sont scellées ! rétorqua Barbe-brune.

_Dans ce cas, accélères la cadence ! lui ordonna Erza, en faisant soudain apparaître une épée dans la main ! Et je te préviens tout de suite … !

Affichant l'un de ses célèbres regards noirs, elle l'avertit :

_Si tu nous mènes droit dans un traquenard, tu ne seras plus qu'un simple sac en écailles, avant la fin de la journée !

Apeuré par ses paroles, le pirate accéléra de plus belle, sachant très bien qu'elle était sérieuse.

_En tout cas, je dois avouer que ces vêtements sont bien chauds ! se réjouit Lucy, après s'être couverte de celui qu'elle avait volé à un centaure ! Sans eux, cela ferait longtemps que nous serions morts de froid !

_Peut-être mais, si nos compagnons se trouvent dehors, sur cette partie de l'île, je doute qu'ils aient eu la chance d'en trouver aussi ! remarqua Robin, songeuse ! À cause des gelures, ils pourraient finir par perdre leurs membres !

_Ou alors par se retrouver complètement gelés et sentir leurs cœurs ralentir à cause du froid ! renchérit Erza.

_Ne dites pas des choses aussi gore ! ordonna Usopp, avec des dents de requin.

* * *

_La Marine a aperçut les enfants ? rugit Caesar, tout en brisant un verre.

_Malheureusement, c'est le cas ! approuva l'un de ses hommes ! D'après ce qu'on sait, alors que Law tentait de négocier avec Smoker pour le faire partir, les pirates que nous avons capturé ainsi que les quatre autres inconnus ont emmené les enfants hors de la biscuit-room et les ont amenés dehors, à la vue des soldats de la Marine ! Actuellement, ils se dirigent vers la porte de sortie tandis que Law est en train de combattre Smoker !

_Grrr ! Rien ne va plus ! rugit Caesar.

_Voilà ce qui se passe quand on essaye de gérer deux problèmes à la fois ! remarqua Doctor Frank ! Si nous avions décidé de laisser les chapeaux de paille tranquille, pour nous préoccuper simplement des cibles de Kaido, nous n'en serons pas là !

_C'est justement à cause de ces fichus inconnus que nous sommes dans le pétrin ! rétorqua Caesar ! D'ailleurs qui sont-ils déjà ?

_D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, se sont des mages ayant différents pouvoirs magique, sans à avoir eu manger de fruit du démon !

_Tsss ! Des complications ! grogna Caesar.

_En parlant de complications … ! s'écria une voix féminine ! … l'autre groupe est parvenu à créer d'autres problèmes sur les Terres brûlées !

_Hum ? fit Caesar, en apercevant Monet arriver ! Quels problèmes ?

_Ils ont tué le dragon et décimé la troupe de centaures ! Et, d'après les dernières nouvelles, ils sont en train de venir par ici !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Doctor Frank ! C'est impossible ! Rien ne peut les arrêter ou quoi ?

_Si ça continue ainsi, nous serons obligés de les faire disparaître pour de bon ! remarqua Caesar.

_Es-tu fou ? l'interrogea Doctor Frank ! Tuer Luffy au chapeau de paille va rendre un grand service au gouvernement ! Néanmoins, faire de même avec Smoker et l'ensemble du G-5 va donner un résultat différent ! La marine viendra alors ici en grand nombre !

_Oh ? Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons qu'à juste effacer la moindre trace de leur venue ici ! Ainsi, personne ne pourra se rendre compte qu'ils sont venus sur cette île, et encore moins qu'ils y sont morts !

* * *

Courant dans le froid, le groupe d'enfants menés par les pirates et les mages étaient toujours en train de fuir tandis que le vent glacé les frappèrent de plein fouet.

_Maintenant que fait-on ? voulut savoir Franky ( Nami ).

_Pour l'instant, tant que nous ne pouvons pas trouver un moyen de retourner dans nos corps, il est plutôt préférable de nous trouver une cachette jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons rejoindre les autres ! affirma Juvia ( Carla ).

_Bon sang, d'abord ces types bizarres, puis ces enfants, ce shishibukai, la marine … j'y comprends SUPER rien ! avoua Chopper ( Franky ).

S'arrêtant soudain de courir, l'une des filles se figea sur place, tandis que le vent glacé rendait son corps gelé. L'imitant peu à peu, les autres enfants firent de même et tentèrent vainement de se serrer les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était couvert que par de maigres vêtements et étaient tous pieds nus. Autant dire qu'ils étaient vulnérables au froid.

_J'ai … J'ai froid ! se plaignit l'un d'entre eux.

_Je ne sens plus mes pieds !

_Je ne peux plus bouger !

_Bon sang ! s'écria Sanji ( Chopper ), en les voyant mort de froid ! Il faut trouver le moyen de les réchauffer !

_Grrr, il est ce fichu mangeur de flammes quand on a besoin de lui ? voulut savoir Carla ( Grey ), en faisant référence à Natsu.

Une puissance explosion se fit alors entendre, provenant de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Jetés alors en l'air, de nombreux morceaux de roche et de bateau semblait flotter dans les airs, et s'écrasèrent les uns après les autres, pour pour vouloir tomber sur une cible en particulier.

_Cela à l'air de chauffer de l'autre côté ! remarqua Wendy.

_Pas étonnant ! affirma Franky ( Nami ) ! Il s'agit tout de même d'un shishibukai contre un vice-amiral !

Allumant alors une cigarette, Sanji la mit dans sa bouche, même si c'était le corps de Nami et se mit à inspirer tout en affirmant :

_Oui, mais est-ce normal pour deux personnes se trouvant dans le même camp de se battre ainsi ? Je veux dire, les shishibukais sont alliés à la marine, non ? Si ce Smoker a décidé de combattre Law, alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dans le bâtiment que nous venons de quitter qui vaut la peine de combattre ce puissant pirate !

Néanmoins, perdant soudain son sérieux, il se mit à saigner du nez, tout en mettant la main sur son énorme poitrine :

_Mais je m'en fiche de leurs querelles ! Maintenant, j'ai de super gros seins ! Qui a une caméra ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec mon corps, toi ? ragea Franky ( Nami ).

_Avec le corps de Grey-sama, Juvia a l'impression de fondre ! affirma Grey ( Juvia), en affichant un visage similaire à Sanji, tandis qu'un nuage sortit de la peau de son visage.

_Ne t'avises pas à toucher à une seule parcelle de mon corps ! lui ordonna Grey.

* * *

_Ah, je me sens mieux ! affirma Natsu, tandis qu'il volait dans le ciel, avec Happy.

_La prochaine fois, tu demanderas mon avis avant de faire un marché sans ma permission !

_Oh, c'est bon ! D'habitude, tu portes n'importe qui !

_Oui, mais c'est seulement avec mon attribution !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Natsu se tut soudain, en apercevant d'étranges silhouettes, en train de flotter dans le ciel.

_Que … ? Hé, les gars, je crois qu'il y a des créatures volantes qui approchent !

_Hein ? fit Luffy, en regardant au loin.

_Des créatures ? répéta Usopp, en le rejoignant.

Flottant dans le ciel, les silhouettes furent finalement visible à une certaine distance, et les deux amis purent voir qu'elles étaient en fait des morceaux de bateaux suspendus dans les airs.

_Non, mais je rêve ou quoi ? voulut savoir Lucy, en les voyant à son tour.

_La Marine ! déclara simplement Zoro, en reconnaissant leur bateau.

_Mais qu'est-ce que la Marine vient faire ici ? voulut savoir Brook ! Ils n'étaient pas là, tout à l'heure !

_Dois-je comprendre que se sont des ennemis ? demanda Lily.

_Ils le sont pour nous les pirates ! lui expliqua Robin ! Ensuite, certains sont plus méchants que d'autres !

_Merde, que veulent-ils au maître ? voulut savoir Barbe Brune.

_En tout cas, est-ce normal de voir un bateau dans les airs ? voulut savoir Usopp.

Discernant alors une silhouette humaine, au loin, en train de se diriger vers un bâtiment juste en dessous des morceaux du navire, Erza finit par affirmer :

_Nous n'avons qu'à demander à cette personne !

L'apercevant à son tour, Luffy fit soudain apparaître un sourire sur son visage avant de secouer les bras en l'air.

_Hé, Tora-o ! Oh hé !

Regardant l'homme à son tour, Zoro finit par reconnaître le visage de Trafalgar Law.

_Ce type … c'est celui qui était dans la salle aux enchères !

_C'est Trafalgar Law ! acquiesça Robin.

_C'est un ami ? voulut savoir Erza.

_Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain ! avoua Usopp ! C'est un pirate devenu shishibukai! Et les shishibukais sont du côté de la marine ! Donc, il y a peu de chance qu'il nous prenne en sympathie !

Pourtant, semblant heureux de voir l'homme, Luffy continua de l'appeler jusqu'à réussir à capter son attention. Se retournant alors, et malgré sa casquette devant ses yeux, de la surprise se lut dans son regard, quand il reconnut Luffy, à son tour :

_Straw-hatter ?

_Hé, Luffy, c'est ton ami ? l'interrogea Natsu, tandis que Happy descendit quelque peu.

_Ouais ! Il m'a aidé à sortir d'un sacré pétrin et m'a ainsi sauvé la vie ! Je lui dois beaucoup ! Néanmoins, il est parti sans que j'ai eu le temps de le remercier !

_Ah oui ! Je l'avais lu dans le journal ! affirma Brook ! Sans que personne n'en sache la raison, il est venu te récupérer à Marineford et t'a sauvé !

_Oui ! Tout comme Jinbe, j'ai toute mes raisons de lui faire confiance !

Sautant alors, hors du dos de Barbe brune, il finit par se rendre jusqu'à Law.

_Hé, Tora-o ! Salut, ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ! Dis, l'ours en peluche et les autres sont avec toi ? Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour me sauver !

Affichant un regard sévère, Law affirma simplement :

_Bravo à avoir réussi à survivre ! Néanmoins, je ne veux pas de tes remerciements ! Toi et moi sommes des pirates partageant un même objectif ! Ne l'oublies pas !

_Je sais ! Je sais ! assura Luffy ! On veut trouver le One Piece, tous les deux ! Néanmoins, après ce que tu as fait, j'ai une dette envers toi ! Donc, vraiment merci !

Mais pendant qu'il parlait, Gadjeel profita que Barbe brune s'arrête enfin pour descendre de son dos.

_Bordel ! C'est vraiment une torture !

_C'est ça vouloir devenir le plus fort ! remarqua Lily, toujours dans les bras de Robin.

_Attends que je récupère ! Je vais te faite ta fête ! le prévint Gadjeel ! On aura une petite discussion !

Mais tandis qu'il se releva, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette gisant sur le sol.

_Hé, il y a quelqu'un à terre !

_Hein ? fit Usopp, en tournant son regard.

En effet, couché sur une couche de neige, le corps de Smoker était visible, alors que ce dernier venait de perdre face à Law.

Le reconnaissant alors, Usopp s'écria :

_C'est … C'est lui ! C'est Smoker !

_Oh mon dieu ! s'écria alors Lucy, en quittant alors le dos de Barbe-brune pour voir l'homme ! Hé, vous allez bien ?

Ne répondant pas, l'homme resta couché au sol, tandis que le reste du G-5 était tout agglutiné un peu plus loin.

_Vice-amiral Smoker ! cria soudain Tashigi, en accourant à son tour.

_Elle ? s'étonna Zoro, en tentant de se dissimuler.

Voyant alors le corps de son supérieur, au sol, la jeune femme lança un regard haineux à Law tout en voulant des explications :

_Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Tu es censé être de notre côté !

_Chef Smoker, on arrive ! s'écrièrent alors les membres du G-5, en accourant à leur tour, pour aider leur supérieur.

_Ah, la Marine est vraiment là ! s'apeura Luffy.

_Luffy, ça craint ! s'écria Usopp ! Il faut partir !

_Lucy ! On y va ! renchérit Gadjeel.

_Mais nous ne pouvosn pas laisser cet homme ici ! rétorqua Lucy, en renversant délicatement le corps de Smoker, sur le dos.

Ce fut à cet instant que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle aperçut l'énorme trou au niveau de sa poitrine, où son cœur devrait être.

_Mais comment … ?

Atterrissant près d'elle, Natsu fut aussi surpris qu'elle en voyant l'état de Smoker. Néanmoins, se mettant à le renifler, il finit par tourner sa tête vers Law, avant de remarquer.

_Hé toi ! C'est toi qui lui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hum ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu as son odeur sur toi !

_Ah, c'est normal ! affirma Law, en fouillant dans ses vêtements.

Soudain à la vue de tous, il montra le cœur de l'homme, enfermé dans une étrange boîte, tandis qu'il semblait toujours pouvoir battre.

_Que … Mais comment ? s'étonnèrent Lucy et Natsu.

_Le cœur de Smoker ? s'étonna Tashigi, en se figeant.

_Que … qu'est-ce qui fait avec ça ? voulut savoir Lily ! Il donne froid dans le dos !

_Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur lui ! remarqua Robin.

_Quoi ? l'interrogea Usopp.

_Pour être intégré au sein des shishibukais, cet homme a livré pas moins de cent cœurs de capitaines pirates à la Marine !

_Hein ? s'étonna Gadjeel, en se tournant vers elle ! Mais ce n'est plus un pirate, c'est un vrai psychopathe !

_Luffy, éloignes-toi de lui ! lui ordonna Zoro, en mettant déjà sa main sur son sabre.

_Hein ? fit son capitaine.

_Enfoiré ! cria soudain Tashigi, en fonçant sur Law ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Smoker !

_Tsss ! fit Law, en tentant la main vers elle ! Cesses donc de foncer tête baissée ! Tu es bien trop faible pour me battre !

Comme sortit de sa main, une sorte de sphère se créa et commença à l'engloutir, tout comme Tashigi ; Natsu ; Lucy ; Happy et le corps de Smoker.

_ROOM !

_Que … ? fit Happy, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Voyant ensuite Law se saisir de son sabre, Natsu finit par enrouler son bras autour de Lucy avant d'ordonner :

_Happy, on décolle !

_SHAMBLES ! s'écria Law.

S'en allant à temps, Happy parvint à sortir de la sphère emmenant avec lui Natsu et Lucy. Néanmoins, pour une raison inconnue, Tashigi s'écroula tout à coup, comme si Law venait de la tuer, tandis que l'extrémité de son sabre avait été pointé sur elle et sur Smoker.

_Tashigi ! s'écrièrent les soldats, en la voyant s'écrouler au sol.

_Mais comment a-t-il réussi ça ? voulut savoir Erza, en se levant.

_Luffy, il fut vraiment qu'on parte ! insista Usopp, de plus en plus apeuré par l'homme.

Finissant, quant à lui, par toucher le sol, Natsu fixa les deux corps, avant de se tourner vers Law.

_Tu était vraiment obligé de les tuer ?

_J'ai fais juste ce que j'avais à faire ! rétorqua Law ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui vait pleurer la mort de ces deux imbéciles !

Faisant alors jaillir une colonne de feu autour de lui, Natsu lui lança un regard noir tout en crachant :

_Espèce d'ordure ! De quel droit oses-tu faire ce que bon te semble de la vie des gens ?

Étant surpris de voir son pouvoir, Law l'interrogea :

_Qui es-tu ?

_Natsu de Fairy Tail !

_Fairy Tail ? répéta l'homme ! Donc, tu dois être l'ami de l'autre exhibitionniste et des autres, j'imagine !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Natsu ! As-tu vu Grey ? J'espère que tu n'as fait de mal à aucun de mes amis !

_Je les ais juste considéré comme de potentiels ennemis ! l'informa le pirate.

S'en était trop. Lui fonçant dessus, Natsu plaça son poing en avant avant de sauter dans les airs :

_Tu vas le payer ! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Soupirant simplement, Law fit apparaître une nouvelle sphère :

_ROOM !

Puis, quand Natsu put assez proche pour le frapper, il disparut soudain pour être remplacé par un rocher. Frappant ce dernier, Natsu fit quelques instants surpris, avant de finalement sentir son adversaire, se trouvant un peu plus loin.

« Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est quoi son pouvoir à la fin ? »

_Hé Tora-o ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Tu n'es pas censé être un type bien ?

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais un ! rétorqua Law.

Néanmoins, voyant Natsu être sur le point de lancer un nouvel assaut, il crut bon d'ajouter :

_Vous trouverez vos amis de l'autre côté de ce bâtiment !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Luffy et Natsu.

_Croyez moi ou non, je dis juste cela … !

Il se tut soudain, et se baissa in-extremis pour éviter la lame d'un épée. Devant lui, Erza venait d'arriver, et aurait pu facilement le battre en un coup si son instinct n'avait pas prit le dessus sur la réflexion. Elle avait même été si rapide que Law n'avait même pas eu le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir pour se défendre.

Reculant ensuite, il se mit à fixer la jeune femme, avec un regard des plus sérieux, tandis que Erza l'interrogea :

_Es-tu en train de dire la vérité ou bien essayes-tu juste de nous berner ? En tout cas, saches juste une chose, si tu a fais le moindre mal à nos amis, prépares-toi à connaître la colère des membres de Fairy Tail !

« Qui est-elle, celle-là ? voulut savoir Law, en restant sur ses gardes ! Elle m'a faillit avoir par surprise ! Rien que pour cela, je dirais qu'elle a toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire parti des shishibukais ! Ils sont tous comme ça à Fairy Tail ? »

Finalement, voulant montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre conte eux, il rangea son sabre avant d'affirmer :

_Je vous dis juste ce que je sais ! Après tout, nous avons quelque chose à gagner dans cette affaire !

Puis, sen allant, il laissa le trio, tandis que les soldats de la marine décidèrent de les charger.

_Natsu ! Erza ! les appela Lucy, tandis qu'Happy la posa sur Barbe-brune.

_Bon sang, moi je ne reste pas ici ! affirma ce dernier, en s'en allant alors.

Se regardant alors, les trois camarades finirent par hocher la tête, avant d'accourir en direction du centaure.

_Ce type, c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! affirma l'un des soldats, en le montrant du doigt.

_Tirez lui dessus ! Ne le laissez pas filer !

Entendant les hommes se mettre à les tirer, Natsu se retourna vers eux, avant de faire gonfler sa bouche :

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Voyant les flammes foncer sur eux, le G-5 se plaqua à temps au sol, pour éviter de se faire rôtir, permettant ainsi aux fugitifs de rejoindre leurs amis.

Enroulant son bras autour des tailles de Natsu et Erza, Luffy finit par sauter sur le dos de Barbe-brune, tout en les emmenant avec lui.

_Vite, il faut contourner le bâtiment ! ordonna Erza ! Ce type nous a dit que nos amis y étaient !

_Hein ? fit Lily ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce que ce type vous a raconté ?

_Il a raison ! affirma Usopp ! Après ce qu'il vient de faire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! C'est un shishibukai, après tout !

_On n'a pas le choix ! rétorqua Natsu, tout en combattant la nausée de son mieux ! C'est la seule piste que nous avons pour retrouver nos amis ! Néanmoins, ce type ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je lui mettrai une raclée, c'est moi qui vous le dit !


	9. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 9**

_Que fait-on maintenant ? voulut savoir Wendy, en ressentant elle-même les méfaits du froid.

_Les enfants sont gelés ! affirma Sanji ( Chopper ), en voyant ces derniers être à leur limite ! Il faut à tout prix trouver des vêtements chauds !

_À part la fourrure que porte ce raton-laveur, je ne vois rien qui puisse faire l'affaire ! rétorqua Carla ( Grey ), en désignant le corps de Chopper.

_Hé, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser me peler comme un orange !

_En fin de compte, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'y a personne lancé à notre poursuite ! remarqua Juvia ( Carla ), en regardant en direction du laboratoire ! À cause des basses températures, ils savent que nous n'irons pas loin sans vêtements chauds ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'y retourner afin d'en récupérer !

_N'y penses même pas ! rétorqua Nami ( Sanji ) ! Avec nos corps inversés, il est impossible pour nous de refaire face à tout un nouvel escadron de ces hommes-moutons !

Les entendant, Kinemon se mit soudain à affirmer :

_Tsss, vous êtes aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres !

_Répètes si tu es un homme ! le défia Nami ( Sanji ).

_On devrait couper son chignon ! affirma Carla ( Grey ) ! Avec ses cheveux, nous pourrions peut-être faire une paire de gants ! C'est mieux que rien !

_Non, mais vous êtes malades ! s'écria le samouraï ! Couper les cheveux d'un homme tel que moi est une insulte ! Et puis, je ne disais que cela parce que, moi, j'ai une idée !

_Une idée ? s'étonnèrent les autres.

_Oui, vous n'avez qu'à placer un caillou sur votre tête est tout ira mieux !

Le pinçant alors avec ses énormes mains, Franky ( Nami ) s'écria :

_Tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment pour plaisanter ?

_Ouille ! Mais arrêtez ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Sachez que je suis comme ces personnes de Fairy Tail ! Moi aussi je contrôle de la sorcellerie !

_Hein ? firent tout le monde, tandis que Franky ( Nami ) le lâcha.

_Oui ! Un jour, alors que tout ce passait pour le mieux, je vis ma vie basculer au moment où j'ai mangé un bien étrange fruit au goût exécrable ! C'était comme s'il appartenait à un démon ! Et depuis lors, ce dernier m'a lancé une malédiction et je peux désormais avoir les pouvoirs d'un véritable sorcier !

Tandis que tout le groupe regarda sans rien dire, Wendy voulut savoir :

_Heu, … je me trompe peut-être mais n'a-t-il pas mangé l'un de vos fruits du démon ?

_Si ! affirmèrent les quatre pirates ! Mais cet imbécile ne l'a toujours pas comprit !

_Et c'est quoi votre pouvoir ? voulut savoir Grey ( Juvia ).

_Mettez juste une pierre sur votre tête et vous le verrez tout de suite ! Allez, hâtez-vous !

_Grrr ! Pas le choix ! remarqua Chopper ( Franky ), en ayant toujours que peu de confiance en lui.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ensemble du groupe étaient regroupés devant Kinemon avec une pierre sur la tête.

_Hé, le samouraï, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous tromper ! l'avertit Carla ( Grey ) ! Sinon, cela ira mal pour toi dès que j'aurais récupéré mon corps !

_Déjà qu'on a l'air assez ridicule comme ça avec ces pierres sur la tête ! railla Chopper ( Franky ).

_Chut ! Je me concentre ! les avertit Kinemon, en fermant les yeux.

Semblant alors méditer quelques instants, ils les rouvrit d'un coup avant de crier :

_Pouf !

À cet instant, l'ensemble des pierres explosèrent pour créer un énorme nuage de fumée rose, qui enveloppa l'ensemble du groupe.

_Que … ? fit Juvia ( Carla ), en sentant que quelque chose semblait l'envelopper ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_SKY DRAGON'S ROAR ! rugit soudain Wendy, afin de faire disparaître la fumée tout autour d'eux.

Mais à la grande surprise de tous, ils constatèrent bien vite que leurs vêtements s'étaient maintenant transformés en d'épais habits hivernaux, idéal pour le climat de cette île.

_Ah, on portes de gros manteaux et des chaussures ! se réjouit un enfant.

_Et même des moufles ! s'écria Mocha.

_Ah, c'est si chaud !

_Comment as-tu fait ça ? voulut savoir Nami ( Sanji ), en regardant ce qu'il portait.

_Mon pouvoir est de me déguiser ou d'habiller d'autres personnes en n'importe quelle tenue que je pense ! Habits, costumes , déguisements en tout genre … je peux tout faire !

_Trop fort ! s'écrièrent les enfants.

_Tu parles d'un pouvoir ! grogna Carla ( Grey ) ! Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas fait plus tôt ?

Détournant le regard du sien, Kinemon rétorqua :

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les pirates et leurs amis sont mes ennemis ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! Si je vous ais aidé, c'est simplement parce que ces pauvres enfants mourraient de froid ! Nous ne sommes pas alliés que je sache !

_Tsss ! Tu es vraiment énervant, toi ! ragea Nami ( Sanji ), en lui donnant un coup de pied sur le crâne.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, la pauvre tête finit par affirmer :

_Cela … démange à peine !

_Eh bien, nous avons trouvé plus buté que Gadjeel ! remarqua Grey ( Juvia ).

Allant dire quelque chose, en ramassant la tête du Kinemon, Sanji ( Chopper ) fit soudain coupé, quand il entendit une voix les appeler au loin.

_Les gars ! Oh oh !

_Wendy ! Grey !

_Hum ? firent chaque personne du groupe, en se tournant.

Perché sur la tête de Barbe-brune, Luffy était en train de faire des signes aux membres de son équipage, tandis que Natsu en fit de même, alors que Happy le transportait toujours.

_Luffy !

_Natsu ! Happy !

_Enfin, on les retrouve ! se réjouit Usopp.

_Même Grey et les autres sont avec eux ! remarqua Lucy.

Étant toujours victime de nausées, Gadjeel avait la tête dans le vide, et releva juste suffisamment cette dernière pour apercevoir l'autre groupe.

_Dites, j'ai la berlue ou il y a des géants avec eux !

_Si, ça m'en a tout l'air ! affirma Erza ! Pourtant, ils m'ont l'air d'être que des enfants !

_Les autres ont dû sûrement s'attirer des ennuis ! comprit Zoro, en soupirant simplement.

* * *

_Eh ben, tu parles d'un tas de ruines ! remarqua Zoro, en donnant un coup de pied dans un ensemble de pièces de ferraille gelé.

_Je ne peux même pas manger cela ! affirma Gadjeel, en tentant de mordre dans une barre de métal, recouverte de glace.

_Attends, parce que tu manges ça, toi ? s'étonna Franky ( Nami ).

Alors que les deux groupes s'étaient finalement retrouvés, pirates mages et enfants avaient finalement décidé de se réfugier dans un bâtiment abandonné en ruine. La température à l'intérieur était à peine plus chaude mais, au moins, ils étaient protégés de la neige et du vent.

_On dirait qu'une explosion à tout saccager ici ! approuva Robin, en voyant une sorte de réacteur, renversé sur le sol, et complètement détruit.

_Quand on voit les climats hostiles de cette île, on se demande bien qui peut bien pu vouloir construire un laboratoire ici ! remarqua Lucy.

_Ce n'est pas le laboratoire construit qui compte ! rétorqua Lily ! Mais plutôt ce qui était fait à l'intérieur !

Peu intéressé par cela, Natsu était en train d'exploser de rire, tout en pointant du doigt une Carla en train de grogner.

_Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Si je comprends bien … hahaha … Grey est dans ce corps ! Hahaha ! Ah, j'ai mal aux côtes ! Hi hi hi !

_Arrêtes de rire bêtement ! lui ordonna Carla ( Grey ), en rougissant de honte.

_C'est sûr que je préférai la vraie Carla plutôt que toi ! remarqua Happy, dégoûté de savoir Grey dans le corps de sa bien-aimée.

_Hé, tu ne vas pas d'y mettre aussi, toi ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai demandé d'être dans ce corps minuscule et faible ?

_Désolé, d'être aussi petite et faible ! s'écria Juvia ( Carla ), en cachant mal sa frustration.

_Mais arrêtez donc de l'embêter, voyons ! ordonna Wendy, en prenant soudain Carla ( Grey ), dans ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria le chat.

_Oh, pardon ! L'habitude !

_Ah ce que je comprends, l'homme à la casquette a échangé vos âmes ! comprit Erza, tout en fixant ses trois amis qui avaient eu la malchance de se retrouver sur le chemin de l'homme ! Donc cela veut dire que Natsu et Lucy avaient faillit subir le même sort !

_Quoi ? s'apeura cette dernière .

_Ouin, ce n'est pas juste ! pleurnicha Franky ( Nami ) ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?

_De quoi te plains-tu ? ronchonna Franky ( Chopper ) ! Toi au moins, tu as hérité de mon SUPER corps de rêve ! Moi, à la place, je n'ai eu que ce corps de raton-laveur !

_C'est qui le raton-laveur ?

_C'est génial ! se réjouit alors Kinemon, tout en courant dans tous les sens.

Tandis que sa tête avait été rattaché à ses jambes, il semblait pleuré de joie malgré le fait qu'il manque la partie du milieu.

_J'ai retrouvé mes jambes ! C'est un miracle !

_Pour le coup, Juvia se demande si la tête toute seule n'était pas plus belle que de le voir ainsi ! affirma Grey ( Juvia ).

_C'est sûr qu'il fait peur ! avoua Brook.

_C'est toi qui fait le plus peur de tous ! Rétorqua Juvia ( Carla ) ! Un squelette qui parle ? On aura tout vu !

_Oh, il n'est pas méchant ! affirma Erza ! Et c'est … !

Lui prenant soudain la main, elle eut la surprise de voir Nami ( Sanji ) devant elle, tandis que des cœurs remplaçaient ses yeux.

_Oh, je remercie le seigneur ! Oui, pour m'avoir permit de poser mon regard sur une aussi belle femme que vous ! Puis-je avoir l'immense honneur de savoir le prénom d'une aussi magnifique déesse que vous ?

Honnêtement, Erza n'avait aucun problème avec les personnes homosexuels. Néanmoins, le regard de cette personne lui fit si peur qu'elle la fit quelque peu se sentir mal. En fait, il lui rappelait le comportement d'Ichiya, vis à vis d'elle.

_Euh … je … c'est Erza !

_Oh ! Erza ! Erza ! Ce prénom me semble … !

Franky ( Nami ) le fracassa soudain contre le sol d'un coup de poing tout en lui ordonnant :

_Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Le prenant ensuite, Franky ( Nami ) se montrant du doigt avant d'affirmer :

_Normalement, je suis censé être cette femme ! Et l'âme qui est dans mon corps est celui de Sanji, la personne aux cheveux blonds, là-bas ! Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter nos excuses pour son comportement pervers ! Mais il fait toujours ça quand il voit une jolie fille !

Plutôt que dégoûté par cela, Erza se mit quelque peu à sourire, tout en affirmant :

_Ce n'est rien ! À vrai dire, j'ai déjà connu plusieurs personnes ayant le même comportement que le sien ! Et puis, je peux prendre cela comme un compliment s'il me trouve à son goût !

_Ne lui redis jamais ça ! lui conseilla Zoro, en désignant Nami ( Sanji ) ! Sinon, il aura la mauvaise idée de croire qu'il aura une chance avec toi !

Soudain, plusieurs enfants se mirent à sauter sur le dos de Franky ( Nami ), tout en lui demandant :

_Hé, monsieur robot ! Vous pouvez nous refaire le coup du tank ?

_Ou tirer un rayon laser ?

_Ou crier '' SUPER '' ?

_Mais fichez moi la paix ! leur ordonna Franky ( Nami ) ! Je ne suis pas Franky !

_Dans ce cas, cela va être compliqué pour nous de vous reconnaître ! remarqua Usopp.

_Qui est qui, exactement ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Franky ! assura Chopper ( Franky ) ! Donc, en cas de blessés, ne comptez SUPER pas sur moi !

_Chopper ! fit Sanji ( Chopper ) ! C'est moi qui vous soignerait !

_Nami ! renchérit Franky ( Nami ) ! Et je ne sais pas faire de rayons !

_Sanji ! s'écria Nami ( Sanji ), en s'apprêtant à ouvrir ses vêtements.

Néanmoins, voyant Franky ( Nami ), lui lancer un regard meurtrier, il finit par se reprendre avant d'assurer :

_Néanmoins, en cas de combat, je risque d'être moins performant que d'habitude !

_Du coup, cela ne changera pas grand chose ! remarqua Zoro ! Il faudra encore que j'assure tes arrières !

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, la tête de cactus ?

Et tandis qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer, Erza se tourna vers les trois autres victimes de Law avant de leur demander :

_Et pour vous ?

_Moi, c'est Grey ! affirma Carla ( Grey ), adossé contre un mur, tout en ayant finalement retiré le manteau de Kinemon ! Et le prochain qui se moque, je lui mets mon poing dans le visage !

_Pas sûr que ça nous fasse grand chose ! rétorqua Gadjeel, tout en tenant un morceau de métal dans la main que Natsu était en train de chauffer avec un lance-flamme ! Mais vois le côté positif, tu peux voler !

Pensant alors à cette capacité, Carla ( Grey ) concentra alors sa magie dans son dos, et finit par y faire sortir une paire d'ailes. Se mettant à les battre, il mit quelques minutes avant de trouver le bon rythme, afin de les bouger en même temps, avant de finalement décoller .

Volant quelques secondes, en restant statique, il finit par regagner le sol, tout en affirmant :

_Mouais, j'avoue que c'est pratique ! Néanmoins, cela n'égale en rien mon pouvoir magique !

_Toi au moins, tu peux le contrôler facilement ! rétorqua Juvia ( Carla ), en essayant vainement de créer de l'eau dans ses mains ! Moi, je ne peux rien faire !

_Donc, j'imagine que Carla est dans ce corps ! comprit Lucy ! Mais dans ce cas, … !

Tournant soudain le regard, elle vit Grey ( Juvia ), lui afficher un regard victorieux, tout en affirmant :

_Juvia est parvenue à entrer dans le corps de Grey-sama ! Chose que tu n'as jamais fait, pauvre perdante !

_Tu es toujours avec cette stupide rivalité ?

Réfléchissant à tout cela, Usopp finit par prendre une tige de métal, avant de commencer à dessiner une île sur la neige :

_Donc, si je résume bien, cette île est séparée en deux parties : une terre de feu et une terre de glaces ! Nous sommes arrivés ici, après que l'un des centaures nous aient contactés parce que le samouraï, ici présent, tentait de le tuer ! Le groupe 1 est dont entré sur la terre de feu pour tenter de le trouver ! Et durant ce temps, le groupe 2 a été kidnappé pour être emmené dans la terre de glace ! On est d'accord ?

Voyant les pirates hocher de la tête, Usopp dessina alors de nouveaux visages, avant de continuer :

_Puis, c'est là que nous avons rencontré les mages qui ont été emmené ici par l'un des hommes de Kaido ! C'est bien ça ?

_Oui ! approuva Erza ! Nous étions censé réussir une mission et nous l'avons croisé en chemin ! En voyant notre niveau de puissance, il a voulut kidnapper Natsu, Gadjeel et Wendy pour les forcer à intégrer les rangs de Kaido ! Néanmoins, tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu prévu et nous avons finit par atterrir ici !

_Pourquoi seulement kidnappé spécialement ces trois-là ? voulut savoir Robin ! Si Kaido cherchait de nouveaux membres, chacun d'entre vous aurait dû être prit !

_Je pense que c'est notre pouvoir de chasseur de dragon qu'il voulait ! affirma Natsu.

_Chasseur de dragon ? répéta Brook.

_Oui, nous avons reçu nos pouvoirs par de véritables dragons ! leur informa Gadjeel, tout en mangeant une plaque de métal fraîchement réchauffé ! Le mien m'a apprit la magie de l'acier ; la magie du feu pour le mangeur de flammes et la magie du vent pour la gamine ! En fin de compte, nos surnoms de '' chasseurs de dragons '' vient du fait que nos puissantes magies sont capables de faire face à la force d'un dragon !

_Trop bien ! s'écria Luffy ! Mais alors, en allant dans votre monde, on serait capable de voir pleins ? Génial ! Recruter un dragon dans l'équipage est donc toujours possible !

_Alors là, tu peux toujours rêvé ! rétorqua Usopp.

_De toute façon, je doute qu'il reste le moindre dragon en vie, dans notre monde, désormais ! rétorqua Juvia ( Carla ) ! Il y a quelques siècles, ils cohabitaient avec les humains ! Néanmoins, une guerre entre eux et ces derniers les a poussé à l'extinction ! Finalement, les dragons qui leur ont apprit leurs magies étaient parmi les rares survivants !

Et avant que Luffy n'essaye d'en savoir plus sur ces monstres mythiques, Zoro voulut savoir :

_En fait, que fait un samouraï du pays des Wa, ici ?

_Je recherche juste mon fils qui s'est fait enlevé ! lui apprit Kinemon ! Il se nomme Momonosuke et est venu ici contre son gré ! Je n'ai fait que trancher ceux qui me barrait le chemin !

_On appelle ça agir comme une brute ! remarqua Wendy.

_Parce que vous croyez vraiment que tous ces enfants sont ici pour une véritable raison ? voulut savoir Kinemon, en montrant ces derniers d'un mouvement de tête ! Je n'étais pas au courant de leur présence ici ! Mais, qu'est-ce quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un truc louche, ici ! Surtout qu'il me semble que toute la totalité ne soit même pas ici ! La preuve, mon fils ne s'y trouve pas !

_C'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ! approuva Usopp, en regardant son dessin ! Un dragon des centaures ; des satyres une harpie … ! C'est comme si nous étions tombé sur une île mythique ! Toute cette histoire n'a actuellement ni queue ; ni tête !

_Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est qui était ce type à la casquette ! avoua Natsu ! Il s'appelait comment déjà ?

_Trafalgar Law ! rugit Kinemon ! C'est lui qui a découpé mon corps en morceaux, avec son étrange pouvoir ! Face à cela, même un samouraï comme moi n'ait rien pu faire !

_Il est vrai que son pouvoir est dans les plus étranges que j'ai pu voir ! approuva Lily.

_Il était plutôt effrayant, oui ! rétorqua Happy ! Il a tué cette femme en un éclair et tenait le cœur de cet homme dans la main comme si de rien n'était !

_Que peut bien faire un homme comme lui ici ? voulut savoir Nami ( Sanji ).

_Aucune idée ! avoua Kinemon ! Mais il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus haut placé que lui, sur cette île ! Quelqu'un qui est derrière toutes ces étrangetés ! Néanmoins, ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est de retrouver mon fils et mon torse !

_Ah, en parlant de cela, j'ai justement combattu ce dernier ! se rappela Brook.

_Hein ? Où ça ?

_Sur les terres enneigées ! Je l'ai perdu de vue près de l'énorme lac !

* * *

_C'est réglé ! affirma soudain Caesar, en reposant un den den mushi ! Hormis les trois cibles principales de Kaido, nous avons la permission de tuer n'importe qui sur cette île ! Que se soit les pirates les autres mages ou la marine ! Cela va être le grand chaos ! Et le mieux, c'est que Joker sera là pour étouffer toute l'affaire ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

_Il faut juste pouvoir réussir à tuer tout ce beau monde, tout en livrant les proies de Kaido ! affirma Doctor Frank, avec un verre à la main.

_Pas de problème avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours compter sur mon superbe cerveau pour élaborer des plans digne de moi !

_Maître, vous êtes génial ! affirmèrent soudain deux personnes.

Assit sur un canapé, un homme tirant une longue langue de caméléon, tout en ayant des ventouses aux doigts, et une femme ayant des bras et des jambes d'hommes poisson pouvaient être vu.

_Oui, je le suis ! approuva Caesar ! Néanmoins, Cameo, Pisca, je compte sur vous pour me seconder, mes précieux généraux !

_Bien sûr, maître ! affirmèrent les deux personnes.

Les entendant de loin, Monet se mit quelque peu à sourire. Cameo et Pisca étaient deux anciens tueurs à gage, opérant en duo, dont la tête s'élevaient à 156 millions pour l'homme et 147 millions pour la femme. Après leur arrivée forcée sur cette île, leurs forces ont finalement beaucoup été apprécié par Caesar, qui a fait d'eux ces deux généraux.

Pourtant, malgré leur loyauté sans faille envers Caesar, Monet et Doctor Frank savaient très bien une chose : Caesar les considérait aussi comme de simples potentiels cobayes.


	10. Un petit cours d'histoire

**Chapitre 10**

_Non, mais c'est quoi cette chose, Usopp ? L'interrogea Nami ( Sanji ), en pointant le morceau de bois représentant son visage qu'il avait sur la tête ! Tu nous prends pour des gosses ?

_En plus, le dessin est plutôt moyen ! remarqua Carla (Grey ), en regardant le sien.

_Hé, vous n'avez qu'à le faire, bande d'ingrats ! rétorqua le pirate.

_Moi, je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi ! affirma Natsu ! Déjà qu'on ne connaît pas la plupart de pirates, alors si en plus leurs corps sont mélangés, nous ne sommes pas prêt de nous en sortir !

Se frottant soudain les mains, il se tourna alors vers le prisonnier du groupe, tout en faisant brûler ses poings :

_Bon, on le fait fumer ou au barbecue ?

_Peut-être qu'il peut être meilleur en ragoût ! remarqua Luffy.

_Hé, que comptez-vous faire de moi ? aboya Barbe-Brune, tandis que des chaînes l'enchaîna à un pilier ! Je ne suis pas un repas ! Je suis le célèbre Barbe-Brune !

_Barbe-Brune ? répéta Luffy.

_Tu le connais ? l'interrogea le mage.

_Non, pas du tout !

_Quoi ? rugit le pirate ! Tu te moques de moi ? J'étais crains dans la région où je naviguais et j'avais une prime dépassant les quatre-vingts millions de berrys !

_Eh bien, quand il s'agit de ta petite personne, tu sais finalement ouvrir la bouche ! remarqua Lily.

_Mais nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ton savoir concernant ce lieu ! affirma Gadjeel ! Alors craches le morceau maintenant !

_Et pour quoi faire ? ricana le pirate ! Puisque de toute façon, vous allez bientôt mourir ! À l'heure qui l' est Law a dû prévenir le maître et soit lui, soit quelqu'un d'autre viendra pour me sauver ! Et tu sais ce qui me plaît le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que parmi vous, deux pirates de la pire régénération vont finalement se faire tuer ! Vous deux, Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro, deux membres des Supernovas, qui êtes différent de Law !

_Supernovas ? répéta Natsu.

_C'est une façon que le gouvernement mondial a eut pour désigner des personnes ayant eut de grosses primes, il y a deux ans ! lui expliqua Zoro ! Nous sommes onze en tout à porter ce titre !

_Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Je n'étais pas au courant de cela !

_Crétin, tu ne sais rien de cela ? l'interrogea Barbe-Brune ! Les onze supernovas et Barbe Noire ! Voici qui représente la pire génération ! Depuis l'épisode de la guerre de Marineford où tu t'es fait encore plus connaître, les deux années qui ont suivit cette événements furent marqués par de terribles événements, dans le Nouveau Monde causés par plusieurs d'entre vous ! Les plus connus furent Barbe Noire, Kid, Law, Drake et Hawkins !

Se mettant soudain à grincer des dents, il affirma ensuite :

_C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui a décimé mon équipage et faillit me tuer ! J'ai beau avoir réussi à fuir, j'ai perdu mes deux jambes dans le combat ! Depuis cela je porte une haine sans pareille pour les pirates de votre génération !

_Tu as perdu tes deux jambes ? s'étonna Juvia ( Carla), en s'approchant de lui avec les autres ! Dois-je comprendre, que tu n'étais pas un centaure, à l'origine !

_Bien sûr que non ! Le fait que je sois devenu ainsi n'est que le fruit d'une suite de coïncidence ! Voulant fuir Hawkins, j'ai finis par arriver sur cette île, connu sur le nom de Punk Hazard !

_En parlant d'elle, peux-tu nous dire comment cela se fait-il que cette île soit pourvue de deux climats aussi distincts ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Oh, ça ? C'est simple ! Il y a deux ans de cela, deux personnes sont arrivées ici et ont transformé l'île jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit celle d'aujourd'hui ! Il s'agit des deux amiraux Aokiji et Sakazuki !

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent la plupart des pirates.

_Des amiraux ? répéta Erza.

_Ils sont considérés comme la plus grande force de la marine ! lui expliqua Robin ! Au nombre de trois, ils sont pourvus de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement ! Aokiji peut contrôler la glace et Sakazuki, la magma !

_Hein ? Et ils ont réussi à transformer cette île ainsi avec leurs pouvoirs ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Carla ( Grey ) ! C'est impossible ! Même nous, nous en sommes incapables !

_Donc, si je comprends bien, ces deux personnes ont détruit cette île ! répéta Franky ( Nami ).

_Le terme qui correspond est plutôt '' ils ont détruit ce qu'il en restait '' ! Si vous étiez venu ici, il y a quelques années de cela, vous aurez trouvé une île couverte de verdure luxuriante ! C'était un trésor de la nature !

_Eh ben, tout ceci semble avoir complètement disparu ! affirma Lucy, en regardant dehors ! Je doute qu'à part ces étranges créatures, que le moindre animal puisse vivre ici ! À vrai dire, je n'ai pas croisé la moindre plante sur cette île !

_Il n'y a que des flammes et de la glace ! approuva Zoro ! Mais, d'après toi, quelque chose aurait transformé cette île, avant l'arrivée des deux amiraux ?

_Oui ! Pour tout t'expliquer, cet endroit était une île privée, donné à Vegapunk par le gouvernement mondial ! Et c'était devenu un lieu où il expérimentait continuellement des armes et des produits chimiques ! Et pour savoir si ces dernières pouvaient fonctionner, il a fait venir certains prisonniers de la Marine !

_Des prisonniers ? s'étonna Grey ( Juvia ).

_Les types enfermés dans les murs de glace ! comprit Franky ( Nami ).

_Hum ? De quoi parlez-vous ? les interrogea Gadjeel.

_Dans l'un des couloirs du laboratoire, tous les murs étaient fait à partir de glace ! lui expliqua Nami ( Sanji ) ! et des prisonniers étaient morts congelés à l'intérieur !

_Ouais ! Ils faisaient parti des détenus ! approuva Barbe-Brune ! Cet endroit était la morgue où les prisonniers morts étaient envoyés ! Puis, après le combat entre Akainu et Aokiji, la glace a fini par transformer cette pièce macabre en tombeau !

_Bon, et ensuite ? l'interrogea Lily ! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis-nous pourquoi cette île s'est-elle retrouvé ainsi ! Si les expériences de ce Végapunk étaient aussi importantes, je doute que deux amiraux auraient choisit ce lieu pour se battre, tout en sachant qu'ils pourraient détruire les laboratoires !

_Ils étaient déjà détruit ! rétorqua le prisonnier ! Tout comme une bonne partie de l'île ! Il y a quatre ans de cela, une expérience chimique de Vegapunk a dégénéré, créant une énorme explosion !

Pointant alors de la tête le bâtiment délabré dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il demanda :

_Selon vous, pourquoi ces bâtiments sont-ils tombés en ruine et laisser à l'abandon ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Happy ! C'est ici que tout a explosé ?

_Exactement ! En tout, deux des trois laboratoires furent réduire instantanément en ruines et voici ce qu'il en reste ! Juste un ramassis de métaux, que le froid a empêché de faire s'écrouler !

_Néanmoins, si le troisième laboratoire a tenu le coup, je doute que cette explosion ait pu détruire entièrement l'île ! remarqua Erza ! Pourquoi personne n'a voulu rester pour tout remettre en état ?

_L'explosion n'a pas causé que des dégâts matérielles ! Libéré lors de la destruction des laboratoires, se furent plusieurs tonnes de produits toxiques qui formèrent un nuage mortel, retombant alors sur toute l'île ! En l'espace de quelques minutes, toute l'île fut recouvert par ce gaz empoisonné, qui tua toute personne le respirant !

_Tout … Tout le monde est mort ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Non ! Dans cette situation critique, les gens du Gouvernement ont abandonné les prisonniers derrière eux et se sont échappés de l'île en les laissant seuls !

Entendant cela, le regard de Natsu se durcit soudain, malgré le fait qu'il resta immobile.

« Ils ont abandonné des hommes … en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir ? »

_Que sont devenus ces personnes ? demanda Usopp ! Le gaz a-t-il finit par les tuer ?

_Pour la plupart, oui ! Mais, quelques survivants sont parvenus à trouver refuge dans le troisième laboratoire, encore intact, pour se protéger du gaz ! Néanmoins, ceci n'a pas réussi à les empêcher d'inhaler le gaz, qui a petit à petit, fait perdre le contrôle de leurs jambes ainsi que tout espoir de survivre !

Souriant soudain, il affirma fièrement :

_Cependant, c'est un an plus tard qu'il est apparut ! Notre maître à tous !

_Ton maître ? s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes, voulant à tout prix connaître son nom.

_Caesar Clown ! comprit Carla ( Grey ).

_Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a pu purifier le gaz qui se répandait sur toute l'île rendant l'air de nouveau respirable à l'intérieur du laboratoire et il a ensuite donné aux prisonniers, qui ne pouvaient plus marcher, un moyen mécanique pour se déplacer ! Enfin, il a fait d'eux ses subordonnés !

Entendant cela, Chopper ( Franky ) s'écria, en pleurant :

_Il a un si grand cœur !

_Oui, il mérite d'être considéré comme un véritable héros ! affirmèrent Sanji ( Chopper ) et Erza, tout en sanglotant eux aussi.

N'étant pas aussi sentimentale qu'eux, Gadjeel voulut savoir :

_Et toi alors ? Comment es-tu arrivé dans ce cas sur cette île ?

_Je suis arrivé ici un an après cela, juste avant qu'Akainu et Aokiji ne viennent sur l'île pour se battre ! Comme je l'avais dit, j'avais échappé de peu à la mort face à Hawkins et j'avais été privé de mes jambes ! Par chance, j'avais pu rejoindre cette île, en m'enfuyant ! Néanmoins, mon calvaire continua, alors qu'il y avait encore des substances toxiques dans l'air, ce qui me donnait des nausées en les inhalant ! Juste au moment où je pensais n'avoir plus assez d'énergie pour vivre et que c'était la fin, il est soudainement apparut devant moi !

Sanglotant rien qu'en repensant à sa rencontre avec son sauveur, il s'écria :

_Tel un ange, il est venu vers moi et m'a tendu la main pour pouvoir me tirer loin de la mort et il m'a sauvé comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres !

Serrant alors les dents, il s'écria :

_Vegapunk n'a été que le diable, dans cette affaire et, pourtant, il a eut le culot de rejeter la faute sur notre sauveur alors qu'il travaillait à ses côtés ! Il n'a eut aucun scrupule à l'accuser à sa place, alors que seul notre maître s'est soucié de notre santé ! Je hais cet homme ! Si jamais je le voyais devant moi, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le massacrer !

Marchant alors vers lui, Carla ( Grey ) voulut savoir :

_Et pour le type à la casquette et à l'épée ? Le shishibukai ! Que fait-il ici ?

_Trafalgar ? Oh, il est arrivé ici, il y a quelques mois de cela ! À cause du gaz, nous ne pouvions plus marcher correctement mais, grâce à son fruit du démon, il est parvenu à nous donner des nouvelles jambes ! Des jambes d'animaux vivants !

_Les centaures ! comprit Robin.

_Ainsi que les satyres ! renchérit Grey ( Juvia ).

_Law est l'un des cadres supérieurs travaillant aux côtés de notre maître, au même titre que Monet et Docteur Frank ! continua Barbe Brune.

_Docteur Frank ? s'étonna Juvia ( Carla ), en ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

_Oui, c'est un homme envoyé par Kaido afin d'aider notre maître dans ses recherches !

Aussitôt, des bruits de surprises furent pousser, tandis que Natsu s'écria :

_Kaido ? As-tu bien dit Kaido ?

Sautant soudain, il s'agrippa devant le visage de Barbe Brune avant de lui ordonner :

_Dis-moi tout de suite où il est !

_Vous voulez savoir où est Kaido ? s'étonna Barbe Brune ! Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ? En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui pourrait le savoir ! Je n'ai presque aucune information venant d'au-delà de cette île !

_Pourquoi Kaido enverrait l'un de ses hommes ici ? voulut savoir Franky ( Nami ).

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Le maître préfère ne pas nous en dire beaucoup, à ce sujet ! C'est une affaire top-secret qui pourrait transformer le monde !

_Transformer le monde ?

_Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec le dragon de cette île ? voulut savoir Usopp ! Quant est-il de lui ? Est-il le résultat d'une expérience ?

_Oh, vous avez vu le dragon ? C'est un être artificiel créé par Vegapunk pour garder l'île !

_Dans ce cas, je comprends pourquoi il était aussi faible ! affirma Gadjeel ! Un véritable dragon n'aurait pas perdu aussi rapidement !

_Hein ? Que racontes-tu ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Ce dragon était loin d'être facile à battre ! On a faillit mourir une bonne dizaine de fois !

_Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est bien plus faible qu'Ignir et les autres ! affirma Natsu.

_Ignir ? répéta Robin ! Dois-je comprendre que c'est le nom d'un dragon ?

_Oui ! C'est lui qui m'a élevé et qui m'a enseigné la magie des chasseurs de dragons !

_Tu as vraiment été élevé par un dragon ? s'étonna Franky ( Nami ).

_Wouah ! Trop cool ! s'écria Luffy ! Je voudrais trop le rencontrer si nous pouvons devenir amis !

Entendant cela, Natsu baissa alors son regard, en sachant très bien que ceci était maintenant impossible. Voyant cela, Lucy tenta de changer de conversation :

_Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose ! Cette île a bien été abandonné à cause du gaz toxique, non ? Mais si les deux amiraux se sont battus ici, ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement disparu !

_Le maître avait été prévenu par une personne de l'arrivée des deux amiraux ! lui apprit Barbe-Brune ! Et c'est ainsi, qu'il put créer un nouveau nuage de gaz toxique sur l'île, pendant que lui et ses soldats s'étaient réfugiés dans le laboratoire, durant toutes la bataille !

_Mais, c'est impossible ! rétorqua Carla ( Grey ) ! Je croyais avoir compris que ces deux-là se sont battus durant cinq jours entiers !

_C'est le cas ! En plus de devoir combattre la puissance dévastatrice de son adversaire, les deux ennemis ont aussi dû lutter contre le gaz toxique, prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient prêt à tout pour devenir le nouvel amiral en chef de la Marine !

_Ces gars sont des monstres ! affirma aussitôt Happy ! Dire qu'ils ont pu quitter cette île ensuite !

_Peut-être, mais vous, vous n'aurez pas cette chance ! affirma Barbe-Brune ! Avec tous les ennuis que vous nous avez causés, le maître fera son possible pour vous capturer et venger nos camarades ! Alors je vous conseille d'être prêt car je vous garantis que vous allez souffrir !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te fait … ? rugit Chopper (Franky) , avant d'être soudain interrompu.

Reculant soudain Lucy laissa échapper un cri de peur, tandis que le corps de Chopper ( Franky ) grossit d'un seul coup pour ressembler à une énorme boule de poil.

_Ah, pourquoi suis-je devenu tout gonflé ?

_C'est le GUARD POINT ! Si tu peux contrôler mon corps, tu pourras faire appel à six formes différentes !

_Quoi ? Ce raton-laveur peut se transformer ? s'écria Natsu ! Happy, tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

_Hé, moi, je peux voler ! rétorqua Happy, visiblement vexé.

_J'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain ! apprit alors Sanii (Chopper ), tout en montrant un petit sachet contenant ses Rumble balls ! Et avec ceci, je peux booster mon corps, pour augmenter mon pouvoir afin de prendre la forme de ma plus puissante transformation !

_Un bonbon pouvant t'aider à te transformer ? s'étonnèrent Natsu et Gadjeel, en examinant le médicament ! Ça marche sur les humains ?

_Je n'ai jamais essayé sur quelqu'un d'autres que moi ! Mais je pense que pour un autre animal, cela aurait des chances de fonctionner !

Aussitôt, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il se fit voler une Rumble-ball, avant que Natsu et Gadjeel ne se tournent vers Lily et Happy. Reculant alors, ces deux derniers eurent un mauvais pressentiment, en voyant leurs regards en train de briller, ainsi que leurs larges sourires.

_Happy, j'ai une sucrerie !

_Lily, viens donc ici !

_Pas question ! rétorquèrent les deux chats, en s'enfuyant.

_Revenez ici ! Allez, cela va être marrant !

_On va voir si vous pouvez vous transformer aussi !

Et pendant qu'ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, Nami ( Sanji ) s'étonna :

_Le samouraï est parti ?

_Oui ! Il a dit qu'il allait chercher son corps ! lui répondit Brook.

_Et merde ! Cet imbécile … ! Que croit-il pouvoir faire avec un corps à moitié complet ?

_Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour lui ? D'habitude, tu réserves ce genre de délicatesse pour les femmes !

_Si cet idiot de samouraï était avec nous, c'est parce que j'ai tenu à le faire sortir du laboratoire ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et j'ai pris la responsabilité de l'emmener avec moi ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute !

_Que comptes-tu faire, dans ce cas ?

_C'est évident ! Le ramener ici, en le tirant ou non par son chignon !

_Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, pour te montrer le chemin !

_Je viens aussi ! annonça soudain Carla ( Grey ), en s'avançant vers eux.

_Hein ? s'étonna Nami ( Sanji) ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider pour ça !

_Dorénavant, je suis autant responsable, que toi, de son état ! rétorqua le mage ! J'aurais très bien pu t'ordonner de l'abandonner, mais je ne l'ai pas fait car, moi aussi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser derrière nous ! Et puis, maintenant que je sais à peu près voler, je pourrais vous être d'une bonne aide !

_Je viens aussi alors ! s'écria Erza ! Si vous croisez la route de ces soldats de la Marine, ou bien de ce Trafalgar, je ne sais quoi, je préfère être là pour vous aider à les combattre ! À moins, que ma présence ne vous dérange !

_Mais non, bien que non, Erza-sama ! affirma aussitôt Nami ( Sanji ), en serrant ses mains, dans les siennes ! Cela sera une grande joie pour moi d'être accompagné par une aussi grande beauté !

Faisant apparaître des corps dans ses yeux, il se mit à tournoyer sur place, tout en déclarant :

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Non seulement, je suis dans le plus magnifique corps qui soit mais, en plus, je fais la connaissance de plusieurs magnifiques autres femmes ! Oh, il faut vraiment que je trouve un appareil photo pour immortalisé cela !

_Hein ? Et que comptes-tu faire, Sanji ? rugit soudain Franky ( Nami ), en brandissant son poing vers lui.

_Nami ? Ah, rien du tout, je … je … !

_Zoro, vas avec eux ! lui ordonna soudain le cyborg.

_Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier, alors qu'il tentait de faire une sieste ! Il n'en est pas question !

* * *

Avec une bosse sur la tête, Zoro était en train de courir, aux côtés de Nami ( Sanji ), tout en aboyant :

_Bon sang, dire que je suis obligé de venir avec vous à cause de toi ! Juste parce que tu n'es pas fichu de te tenir à carreaux, sale pervers !

_Oh, mets la en veilleuse ! Tu crois que je me réjouis d'être aux côtés du plus gros abruti du siècle ?

_Yohoho ! Content de voir que, malgré ce qui t'arrive, Sanji, que votre relation est toujours aussi animée !

_Bon sang, les gars, êtes-vous vraiment amis ? les interrogea Carl ( Grey ), en volant non loin d'eux ! Franchement, j'ai des doutes, en vous voyant !

_C'est étrange, vu que j'ai l'impression de te voir toi et Natsu en train de vous disputer ! assura Erza.

_Quoi ? Je ressemble à ça, moi ?


	11. Un sauveur ou le roi des enfoirés ?

**Chapitre 11**

Se baissant à temps pour éviter une boule de neige, Wendy se mit à regarder les enfants faire une bataille de boule de neige avec Luffy et Natsu. Les voyant sourirent à cœur joie, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_Ils sont l'air heureux !

_Et en plus de cela, on ne dirait pas du tout qu'ils sont faibles à cause d'une maladie ! remarqua Sanji ( Chopper ), en la rejoignant ! Si ça se trouve, leur traitement touchait peut-être à sa fin !

_Mieux vaut être prudent ! rétorqua Juvia ( Carla ) ! L'un d'eux peut très bien faire une rechute à tout instant ! Cela ne serait pas étonnant vu le froid !

_Tu as raison ! assura Sanji ( Chopper ) ! Je vais les examiner !

_Tu es docteur ?

_Oui ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un renne, je n'en reste pas moins le médecin de l'équipage ! Il est de mon devoir d'aider tout malade que je croise !

Pensant exactement comme lui, Wedny l'interrogea :

_Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

_Hum ? Oui, je veux bien ! Pour pouvoir déterminer s'ils vont bien ou non, j'ai besoin d'un échantillon de leur sueur ! Tu pourrais me procurer cela ?

_Aucun problème !

* * *

_Ouin, Grey-sama est parti sans le dire à Juvia ! pleura Grey ( Juvia ).

_Il l'a dit, idiote ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en tentant vainement de croquer dans un tuyau congelé ! Néanmoins, tu étais tellement occupé à serrer ton propre corps dans tes bras que tu n'as rien entendu !

_Ce n'est pas de la faute de Juvia ! Juvia est si heureuse d'être dans le corps de Grey-sama qu'elle en perd toute sa tête !

Puis, affichant un air sinistre, elle déclara :

_Mais personne ne touchera désormais le corps de Grey-sama, jusqu'à ce qu'il le récupère ! Juvia va le protéger et tuer tous ceux qui essayeront de s'en approcher !

_Tu sais que tu fais flipper des fois ?

* * *

Regardant l'extérieur avec une paire de jumelles, Usopp était monté sur l'un des restes d'un réacteur et montait la garde, tout en inspectant un trou dans le toit.

_Bon, rien à signaler ! Pour l'instant, on peut être tranquille !

Ricanant alors quelque peu, il affirma ensuite :

_Ha ha ! Mais de quoi ais-je peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si un ennemi oserait s'en prendre directement à l'homme que je suis ! Trafalgar doit sûrement préférer rester à côté de son maître au lieu de venir jusqu'ici !

_Es-tu fort, au moins ?

Poussant un cri de peur, Usopp manqua de glisser de son perchoir et se rattrapa à temps, en s'accrochant à un tuyau, pour ne pas tomber dix mètres plus bas.

_Non, mais ça va pas, non ? rugit-il, en apercevant Lucy, juste derrière lui ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

_Excuse moi ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, dehors !

_Eh bien, pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun ennemi en vue ! affirma-t-il, en regagnant son perchoir !Ce qui est une bonne chose ! Avec tout ces enfants ici, ce n'est pas du tout préférable qu'un assaut soit lancé !

_Et avec les autres en train de s'amuser, on dirait qu'aucun d'eux ne se préoccupe réellement de ce qui pourrait nous arriver ! soupira Lucy, en apercevant Natsu faire la torche humaine, pour impressionner les enfants.

_Oh, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! lui assura Usopp, en voyant son capitaine gonfler son corps au maximum pour ressembler à un énorme ballon ! Luffy n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais, en cas de problème, il sera toujours là pour protéger les siens !

L'entendant, Lucy finit par avouer :

_Vous ne ressemblez pas à des pirates !

_Hum ?

_Oui ! Plus je vous observe et plus j'ai l'impression que votre équipage ressemble un peu à notre propre guilde ! Vous ne semblez pas vouloir le mal ! Au contraire, vous êtes venus en aide à ces enfants et à ce samouraï et vous avez décidé de nous aider aussi, au lieu de vouloir nous voler ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi la Marine vous voit comme des criminels !

_Il ne faut pas croire, mais Luffy est le spécialiste quand il s'agit d'avoir des ennuis ! Pour tout te dire, la Marine a, au moins, une bonne dizaine de raisons de vouloir le capturer, et nous avec, pour nous éxécuter !

Continuant néanmoins de sourire, il affirma :

_Pourtant, je ne regrette aucunement de l'avoir comme capitaine et d'être parti en mer avec lui ! Il représente un peu l'homme que je voudrais être et a le courage ainsi que la force que j'ai toujours voulu posséder ! Oui, grâce à lui, je peux désormais suivre les pas de mon père et devenir un grand guerrier !

Entendant cela, Lucy se mit quelque peu à glousser, avant de déclarer :

_C'est fou, je trouve que nous avons beaucoup de similitudes en communs ! Avoir un idiot dans notre entourage et faire en sorte de le surveiller à tout bout de champ pour qu'il arrête de commettre des gaffes ! Et pourtant, on ne peut que respecter sa force et ténacité face à l'ennemi !

_Ouais ! Par contre, … !

Les deux camarades se mirent à pousser des soupirs découragés, tout en affirmant :

_Cela serait parfait si nous ne mettions pas autant nos vies en danger !

Un cri de douleur se fit soudain entendre.

_Hum ?

_Synd, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? voulut savoir un enfant, en voyant le géant se mettre à crier.

_Ma tête ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Mocha tomba alors à genoux à terre, tout en ressentant, elle aussi, de la douleur.

_Ah, je … je n'arrive plus à respirer !

_Mocha ! s'apeura Franky ( Nami ).

Les imitant un à un, chacun des géants se roulèrent au sol et poussèrent des cris de douleurs, sous les regards étonnés des pirates et des mages.

_Hé, que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Gadjeel.

_On dirait que quelque chose frappa chacun des géants ! remarqua Lily.

_Cela doit être leur maladie ! comprit Usopp, en descendant de son perchoir avec Lucy.

_Impossible ! rétorqua Juvia ( Carla ) ! Cela ne les frapperait pas tous d'un seul coup !

Attrapant à temps un enfant qui allait tomber à ses pieds, Grey ( Juvia ) s'écria :

_Les plus petits tombent aussi !

_Chopper, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Franky ( Nami ).

Le voyant rester immobile, en train de regarder une fiole, dont l'intérieur présentait un liquide changeant de couleur, Wendy se positionnant devant une petite fille et commença à utiliser sa magie pour la soigner. Néanmoins, ayant d'abord utiliser un sort qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa vitalité, elle remarqua bien vite que ceci n'avait aucun effet.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi le problème avec eux ?

_Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? l'interrogea Franky ( Nami ).

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec une maladie ! s'écria soudain le médecin de l'équipe.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres, en le regardant.

_Bonbon ! cria soudain Synd ! Je veux un bonbon !

_Un bonbon ? s'étonna Natsu, en s'approchant de lui ! Tu veux un … ?

L'attrapant soudain, Synd le souleva au-dessus du sol, tout en rugissant :

_Je veux un bonbon !

_Hé, lâches-moi !

Jouant avec ses muscles, il finit par desserrer suffisamment la pression pour se libérer et tomba au sol face au géant.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_Bonbon ! Cria soudain un autre géant.

_Je veux un bonbon !

_Donnez moi un bonbon !

_Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Voulut savoir Lucy ! Pourquoi veulent-ils des bonbons ?

_Hé, tu m'entends ? voulut savoir Chopper, en s'approchant d'un des enfants ! Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

_Un … bonbon ! Je veux le bonbon du maître ! Il nous en donnent toujours après qu'on se fasse examiner ! Et quand je le mange, je me sens toujours beaucoup mieux !

_Moi aussi, je veux un bonbon ! Quand j'en aurais mangé un … j'irais mieux !

_Oui, je veux le bonbon qui fait de la fumée ! Le bonbon du maître !

_Hé, le blond ! s'écria Natsu, en regardant Sanji ( Chopper ) ! c'est quoi ces bonbons dont ils parlent ? Ce sont les médicaments qu'on leur donnent ?

Ignorant sa question, Sanji ( Chopper ) se tourna vers Barbe-Brune avant de hurler :

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Craches le morceau !

_Hein ? Que racontes-tu ?

_Ces enfants ne sont pas malades ! Dis-moi ce qui se trame à l'intérieur du laboratoire !

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! De toute façon, je bosse à l'extérieur, donc je ne sais pas pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans le labo ! Mais ces enfants souffrent d'une maladie incurable et très contagieuse !

_Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce que ton maître leur a fait ?

_Hé, Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Comment ça '' leur a fait '' ? lui demanda Juvia ( Carla ).

_Le maître n'a fait que les soigner ! rugit alors Barbe-Brune ! Sa générosité est telle qu'il a lui-même proposer de les emmener ici pour qu'ils puissent tous profiter d'un traitement ! Mais maintenant que vous les avez emmené loin du laboratoire, leur maladie les reprend et c'est pour cela qu'ils se tordent de douleur !

_Tu mens ! rétorqua Sanji ( Chopper ).

_Chopper, dis-nous ce qui se passe à la fin !

_Bonbon ! Bonbon ! Bonbon ! répétèrent les enfants, tout en frappant le sol.

_Ils commencent à devenir violent ! remarqua Happy en se réfugiant sur l'épaule de Natsu.

_Ouais, et ça ne dit rien de bon !

_NHC10 ! annonça soudain Chopper ! C'est ce que j'ai détecté à l'intérieur de l'organisme de ces enfants !

_Du NH quoi ? l'interrogea Gadjeel ! On dirait un élément chimique !

_C'en est un ! C'est de la drogue !

_De … De la drogue ? répéta Lucy ! Attends, ce médecin utilise de la drogue comme un médicament ?

_Le NHC10 est utilisé de la même façon que de la morphine ! expliqua Chopper ! En cas de violente douleur, elle permet aux patients de ne plus rien ressentir ! Néanmoins, il faut l'utiliser en très petites quantités, sous peine d'être accro !

_A … Attends ! s'écria Chopper ( Franky ) en regardant les enfants ! Ne me dit pas que ces enfants sont tous … ?

_Si ! Ce qu'ils ont ingérés, par ces soi-disant '' bonbons '', à suffit à les rendre accro à cette drogue !

_Mais … Mais pourquoi les droguer ? voulut savoir Usopp.

_Pour les empêcher de quitter l'île ! comprit Robin.

_Exact ! cenchérit Lily ! Ce sont des jeunes enfants emmener ici presque contre leur gré ! Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est revoir leurs parents ! Et pour les empêcher de trouver un quelconque moyen de quitter l'île, il les drogue pour les forcer à rester !

_Hé, c'est quoi cette histoire ? rugit soudain Natsu, en avançant à son tour vers Barbe-Brune ! Bordel, je croyais que ton maître était chargé de soigner ces enfants ! Qu'est-ce que cette ordure à derrière la tête ?

_Encore un mot de travers sur le maître et tu le regretteras ! rugit Barbe-Brune.

Voyant alors Synd se mettre à frapper l'air dans tous les sens, Chopper ( Franky ) s'écria :

_Hé, que fait-on maintenant, avec eux ?

_Faut-il leur donner d'autres bonbons ? demanda Luffy.

_Surtout pas ! rétorqua le médecin ! La situation deviendra pire pour eux s'ils en prennent encore !

_Bon … bon ! fit Synd ! Je veux un … !

Soudain, posant ses mains sur son corps, Wendy commença à utiliser un nouveau sort de soin.

_Très bien ! Maintenant que je sais de quoi ils souffrent, je vais m'occuper d'eux !

Voyant alors ses mains s'illuminer, Franky ( Nami ), voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-elle en train de faire ?

_Laisses la faire ! lui conseilla Juvia ( Carla ) ! Wendy est aussi capable de soigner des maladies, ainsi que les empoissonnements ! Elle peut même retirer la drogue ou un poison d'un organisme !

Faisant, en effet, disparaître la matière néfaste du corps de Synd, Wendy finit par retirer ses mains, avant d'affirmer :

_C'est fait ! La drogue a … !

_BONBON ! hurla Synd, en tournant sur lui-même pour la frapper.

Allongeant à temps son bras, Luffy agrippa Wendy, en l'emmenant loin du géant, avant qu'il ne puisse la frapper.

_Ouf, c'était moins une ! remarqua le pirate, en voyant l'enfant frapper le sol avec force.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Wendy ! J'ai pourtant retiré toute la drogue de son corps !

_La drogue n'agit pas comme le poison ! rétorqua Chopper ! Même si leur corps n'en comporte plus, leurs cerveaux a déjà ressenti les '' bienfaits '' que procure cette drogue ! C'est lui qui en demande de nouveau et il est impossible de le lui faire oublier !

_Non, je veux un bonbon ! sanglota soudain Mocha.

Regardant les pirates et les mages devant elle, elle se mit à supplier :

_Par pitié … donnez moi un bonbon !

_Mocha, non ! rétorqua Franky ( Nami ) ! tu ne dois pas en prendre de nouveau !

_Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Mocha ! Tu as dit que tu prendrais soin de nous !

La voyant soudain afficher un visage haineux dans leur direction, chacun des adultes ne put qu'être surpris, tandis qu'elle rugit :

_Vous n'êtes que des menteurs !

_Donnez-nous des bonbons ! rugirent les autres géants, en se mettant debout, avant de marcher vers eux.

_On veut des bonbons !

_Hé, on se calme tout de suite ! leur ordonna Gadjeel.

Un violent coup de point le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant percuter l'un des tuyaux gelé.

_Gadjeel ! s'écria Lily.

_C'est quoi cette force ? voulut savoir Robin.

_Juvia rêve ou il vient de mettre Gadjeel KO en un coup ? s'apeura Grey ( Juvia).

N'en ayant pas finit, Synd et les autres géants s'apparurent de gros tuyaux et se mirent à rugir tout en les levant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, ils les balancèrent vers eux.

_Ah, à l'aide ! s'apeura Usopp.

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

_GUM GUM GATLING !

Détruisant chacun des tuyaux, Luffy et Natsu atterrirent devant les géants avant d'ordonner :

_Ce n'est plus drôle ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite !

_Tsss ! Le fait qu'ils soient des géants ne va pas nous être profitable ! remarqua Chopper ( Franky ).

_Ils … Ils ne sont pas … de vrai géants ! affirma soudain un enfant, près d'eux.

_Quoi ? firent ceux qui l'entourait.

_Oui … comme nous sommes arrivés ici … nous faisions tous la même taille, celle d'un enfant normal ! On nous a dit que … c'était notre maladie qui transformait notre corps !

_C'est possible ça ? voulut savoir Happy ! Il existe une maladie qui peut changer la taille des humains ?

_Non ! rétorqua Sanji ( Chopper ) ! C'est impossible !

Serrant les poings, il déclara :

_Un laboratoire sur une île aussi isolée ! Des personnes armés comme gardes ! De la drogue dissimulé dans des bonbons ! Pas de doute ! Ces enfants sont en fait des sujets de tests !

_Bonbon ! cria l'un d'eux, en lui balançant de nouveau un tuyau.

_GIGANTESCO MANO !

Lui saisissant alors les bras, deux énormes mains l'empêchèrent de bouger. Cependant, il fut très vite remplacer par d'autres enfants qui entourèrent le petit groupe.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? voulut savoir Grey ( Juvia ).

_Il faut les mettre au tapis vite fait avant de finir écrabouillé ! assura Gadjeel, tout en se relevant, avec une blessure au front.

_Ne t'en prends pas à eux ! lui ordonna Franky ( Nami ) ! Ces enfants sont innocents, dans cette histoire !

_Peut-être mais il est préférable de les assommer plutôt que de se faire tuer ! De toute façon, on ne pourra pas les gérer s'ils continuent sur cette lancée !

_HISSATSU BAKUTSUBOSHI !

Explosant alors trois billes tirés par Usopp libérèrent un nuage bleu qui entourèrent les enfants.

_Long nez ? s'étonna Lily ! C'est quoi ton truc ?

_Une poudre soporifique ! Espérons qu'elle soit assez forte pour les faire dormir !

Quelques instants plus tard, les bruits de corps tombant au sol se fit entendre, puis celui de quelques ronflements. Finalement, quand le nuage se dissipa, chacun des adultes vit l'ensemble des enfants dormir paisiblement.

_Ouf ! lâcha Lucy, en se laissant tomber sur les fesses ! J'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi faire !

Embrasant, quant à lui, son poing, Natsu rugit :

_On a kidnappé ces enfants … pour en faire des rats de laboratoire ? Qui est l'ordure qui a osé faire ça ?

_Chopper, n'y a -t-il aucune façon de leur venir en aide ? l'interrogea Wendy ! Un antidote ? Un remède ?

Serrant les dents, tandsi qu'il s'accroupit près du corps d'un enfant, Sanji ( Chopper ) affirma :

_Ces enfants passent pas une rude épreuve ! Quoi qu'il arrive, leurs corps ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant ! Ils risquent même de mourir à cause du stress engendré de ne pas avoir pris une nouvelle dose de drogue !

_Ils étaient là en pensant être soignés ! remarqua Juvia ( Carla ) ! Ils ne veulent que revoir leurs parents ! Et pourtant, dès qu'ils ont posé le pied ici, le maître de cette île savait pertinemment qu'il ne les laisserait jamais repartir !

_Dans ce cas, on va les prendre avec nous ! assura Natsu ! On va en laisser aucun sur cette île !

_Natsu, c'est impossible ! rétorqua Happy ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais que va-t-on faire avec eux ? Dès qu'ils se réveilleront, ils ne feront que réclamer une nouvelle dose de drogue et détruiront tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils seront mort de fatigue ! Nous ne pouvons même pas les emmener quelque part !

_Jamais je ne les abandonnerais ! s'écria alors Franky ( Nami ) ! Luffy, il faut les aider !

_Moi, je veux bien ! assura Luffy ! Mais le chat bleu a tout de même raison ! Je ne pense pas que revoir leurs parents suffira aux enfants pour qu'ils oublient leur envie de drogue !

_Luffy a raison ! renchérit Chopper ( Franky ) ! De un, on ne peut pas les prendre sur le bateau ! De deux, je suis persuadé qu'ils nous sera impossible de trouver une île où les emmener avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ! Et de trois, sans aucun remède, il est impossible pour nous de les empêcher de tous nos massacrer ! Quand on y réfléchit bien, les chances de leur faire quitter l'île pour les emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche sont quasi-nulles ! Sans compter le fait que Kaido peut très bien être impliqué dans tout cela !

_Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il aux enfants ? l'interrogea Grey ( Juvia ).

_Non, ce qu'il pourrait vouloir, ce sont des géants ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Une bande de géants constituerait une puissance armée à elle seule !

_Dans ce cas nous devons tirer toute cette histoire au clair ! remarqua Lily ! Allons voir le maître de cette île pour savoir ce qu'il sait !

_Je suis d'accord ! s'écria Luffy ! Après, on décidera !

_Décider de quoi ? l'interrogea Natsu ! Ce mec est une pourriture, et tu n'as même pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour le savoir ! Depuis le début, on savait qu'il y avait un truc louche avec cette île , mais là ça dépasse tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer !

_Il a raison ! acquiesça Lucy ! On ne peut plus douter sur le fait que ce maître soit le contraire d'un bon samaritain ! Il travaille sur des expériences dangereuses pour je ne sais qui ! J'en connais assez sur la nature humaine pour savoir qu'il nous mènera en bateau à la première occasion !

_Mais nous sommes néanmoins obligés de le voir ! remarqua Robin ! Si c'est un grand chercheur, il sait peut-être comment faire pour guérir ces enfants !

_Dans ce cas, il est préférable de nous séparer en deux groupes ! décida Lily ! Un, pour partir à la recherche de ce soi-disant maître et un autre pour surveiller ces enfants ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer leur petite sieste mais il est préférable que quelqu'un soit là quand ils se réveilleront !

_Le problème, c'est que même si nous sommes là, il faut quelque chose pour les empêcher de semer le chaos à leur réveil ! remarqua Luffy ! Sinon, ils vont tous casser !

_Pour ça, laissez faire le grand Franky ! assura Chopper ( Franky ) ! Je vais les enchaîner vite fait, ça ne va pas traîner !

* * *

_C'est fait ! assura Chopper ( Franky ), une fois qu'il eut enchaîner le dernier géant.

_Je me sens mal pour eux ! avoua Franky ( Nami ).

_Tsss ! On n'a pas le choix ! rétorqua Gadjeel ! Ce n'est sûrement un chocolat chaud au réveil qui va les empêcher d'essayer de nous tuer !

_En tout cas, j'espère que leur maître pourra nous apporter une solution ! avoua Wedny.

_Moi, ce que je voudrais surtout, c'est pouvoir retrouver mon corps ! s'écria Juvia ( Carla ) ! Combien de temps va encore durer cette plaisanterie ?

_Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons nous même retrouver nos corps respectifs sans l'aide de Trafalgar ! suggéra Chopper ( Franky ), en se laissant glisser sur le corps d'un géant pour rejoindre les autres ! Pas le choix, nous sommes obligés de le revoir !

_Pas question que je le rencontre de nouveau ! rétorqua Lucy ! À moi, il me fiche les jetons !

_Juvia est si heureuse qu'elle ne veut pas changer de nouveau ! s'écria Grey ( Juvia ).

_Moi, j'aime bien vos nouvelles personnalités ! ricana Luffy.

_Pas question !

* * *

_Hé, le samouraï, où es-tu ? voulut savoir Brook.

_Tsss ! À cause de cette fichue tempête de neige, on ne voit aucune empreinte de pas ! grogna Zoro, tandis qu'il protégeait son visage des vents glacials.

_Et impossible de le voir depuis la voie des airs ! remarqua Carla ( Grey ), alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur la coupe afro de Brook ! Sans compter que je ne peux pas aller plus haut à cause du vent !

_Restez vigilants ! conseilla Erza ! Avec cette neige, on peut très bien le doubler sans nous en rendre compte !

Cependant, elle dérapa à cet instant, sur une plaque de glace et commença à tomber vers l'arrière.

_Attention, Erza-sama ! s'écria Nami ( Sanji ), en se précipitant aussitôt vers elle.

Néanmoins, glissant lui aussi, il s'écroula sur la neige, tandis que Zoro parvint à agripper le bras d'Erza avant qu'elle ne fasse de même.

_Hé, ne donnes pas des conseils si tu ne fais pas attention de ton côté !

Se remettant debout, Erza déclara :

_C'était juste un instant d'inattention de ma part ! Néanmoins, merci de ton aide, Zoko !

_Moi, c'est Zoro !

_Zoro, enfoiré ! rugit Nami ( Sanji ), en se remettant sur pied.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as toi, encore ?

_Tu le sais très bien ! rugit Nami ( Sanji ), en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau ! Tu as osé prendre ma place ! Comment oses-tu sale … ?

Un puissant coup de poing lui percuta la tête, le faisant sombrer dans le coma.

_Pas de dispute ! ordonna Erza, avec un poing fumant ! Seul le travail d'équipe pourra nous aider à retrouver le samouraï ! Donc, je ne veux plus aucune dispute, c'est compris ?

Écarquillant les yeux, en voyant leur camarade mit KO en un coup, Zoro et Brook ne purent que acquiecer. Déjà habitué à ce genre de scène, Carla ( Grey ), continua son chemin, avant de voir un bien étrange trou face à lui.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en prenant un peu de hauteur.

Aussitôt, son regard trahit sa surprise, tandis qu'il s'écria :

_Hé, les gars, vous devriez voir ça !

_Hum ? firent les autres, avant d'accourir vers lui.

S'arrêtant alors, Brook ouvrit ses mâchoires en grand avant de demander :

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre, les trois autres ne purent que fixer l'empreinte de pas géante, qui se trouvaient devant eux, les égalant tout ensemble, en taille.

* * *

Buvant une tasse de thé, Doctor Frank ne put cacher son dégoût plus longtemps :

_Ranges ça avant de me faire vomir !

_Tsss ! Tu ne connais rien à la beauté d'une telle chose ! affirma Caesar, en continuant d'admirer le cœur que venait de lui confier Law ! Le cœur d'un vice amiral de la Marine ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a cela entre les mains !

Laissant les ventouses à ses doigts coller les biscuits d'un plateau juste devant lui, Cameo fit sortir sa longue langue de caméléon pour les happer, avant de demander :

_Que fait-on pour Barbe-Brune, maître ? Voulez-vous que je m'infiltre dans les rangs ennemis pour le secourir ?

_Et puis, nous devons reprendre les enfants que ces maudits pirates ont kidnappé ! renchérit Pisca ! Sans votre aide, ils mourront !

Se retournant alors, une simple seconde, pour changer son visage, Caesar finit par les fixer, tout en faisant mine de sangloter.

_Oui, vous avez raison ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser seuls, aux mains de ces monstres ! Mais ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai déjà fait appel aux yétis cool brothers pour leur venir en aide ! Avec eux, les chapeaux de paille n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

_Oh, maître, vous avez un si grand cœur !

« Quel duo d'imbéciles ! pensèrent Doctor Frank, Monet ainsi que Law, en voyant très bien le sourire cruel qui était caché derrière les fausses larmes de Caesar.

_Et pour la Marine ? voulut savoir Doctor Frank ! Tu comptes les capturer pour en faire des cobayes ou bien juste les tuer d'un coup pour qu'ils ne nous attirent pas plus d'ennuis ?

_Déjà, il faut deviner leur plan d'action ! affirma Caesar ! Et il est très simple ! Maintenant que Law a détruit leur bateau, ils vont essayer de voler le nôtre afin de pouvoir chercher de l'aide ! Bien sûr, j'ai déjà pris mes précautions et posté nos troupes de défense à l'extérieur pour les arrêter ! Néanmoins, je doute que cela puisse stopper Smoker, même dans son nouveau corps !

_Dans ce cas, laissez- nous le combattre ! proposa Pisca.

_Face à nous, il n'aura aucune chance ! assura Cameo.

_Oh, je suis si touché, mes chers petits généraux ! déclara Caesar, en faisant de nouveau mine de pleurer ! Vous savoir prêt à vous battre pour ma cause me remplit d'un bonheur sans fin !

_Ne vous en faites pas, nous le ferons avec plaisir ! S'écria le duo, avant de quitter la salle.

Se fut une fois qu'ils partirent que Caesar prit son air exaspéré et finit par se laisser tomber sur un canapé :

_Tsss ! Dire que je suis obligé de toujours jouer la comédie quand ces deux idiots sont dans la pièce ! Ils ont vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un peu de potentiel sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu je les aurais tué !


	12. Les trois yétis des montagnes

**Chapitre 12**

_Bon sang, je n'ai aucune idée du genre de monstre qui peut laisser de telles empreintes mais en tout cas, il semble se diriger vers le lac !

_Si le samouraï le croise, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

Suivant les grandes empreintes depuis qu'ils les avaient découvertes, le groupe de Zoro et Erza coururent en direction du lac, tout en ayant un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Pourtant, ils ne purent qu'être surpris en arrivant au niveau d'une corniche, tandis que le vide se présenta à eux.

_Que … ? un précipice ? s'étonna Carla ( Grey ).

_En tout cas, je ne vois le samouraï nulle part et encore moins la trace d'un gigantesque monstre ! affirma Nami ( Sanji ), en regardant au fond.

S'approchant à son tour, Erza perçut soudain une présence non loin d'eux. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que la corniche explosa.

* * *

_Bon, on y va ! assura Luffy, en quittant l'entrepôt ! Allons voir le maître de cette île !

_Si ce type est, en fin de compte, Teru, je lui promets de lui détruire les dents une à une avant de lui laisser nous renvoyer à Fairy Tail ! affirma Natsu.

Les suivant alors, le reste de leur groupe fut complété par Robin, Usopp, Franky, Gadjeel, Wedny et Lily. Et pendant ce temps, le reste de la bande leur fit des signes de revoir, tandis qu'ils étaient chargés de s'occuper des enfants.

_Hum, finalement, je me demande si laisser ces gars aller parler au maître et une si bonne idée que ça ! avoua Franky ( Nami ).

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Quand ils s'y mettent Natsu et Gadjeel peuvent forcer n'importe qui de parler pour éviter de se faire frapper d'avantage ! lui assura Happy.

_Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici au lieu d'aller aider ton compagnon ? l'interrogea Lucy.

_Hé, je ne compte pas prendre le risque de changer de corps, s'ils vont combattre le type à la casquette ! Je suis très bien dans mon corps de chat, moi !

_Sale lâche !

_Tu peux parler !

Se retournant alors, Juvia finit par regarder Barbe-Brune avant de demander :

_Juvia voudrait savoir pourquoi il dort aussi !

_Pas d'importance ! lui assura Sanji ( Chopper ) ! Il ne nous dérangera pas ainsi !

Le bruit d'une puissante explosion se fit alors entendre.

_Que … ? s'étonna Franky ( Nami ), en se couvrant le visage.

Tombant tout autour d'eux, des parties du plafond menacèrent de les écraser, tandis que d'autres explosions se firent entendre.

_On nous attaque ! comprit Juvia ( Carla ).

* * *

_Non, mais c'est quoi ces empreintes de pas ? voulut savoir Luffy, face à des empreintes dans le neige faisant au moins dix fois sa taille.

_On dirait les même que les légendes consacrés sur les yétis ! remarqua Lily.

_Jamais entendu parlé d'un yéti faisant la taille d'un géant ! rétorqua Usopp, en regardant autour de lui ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi je suis venu, moi ?

Reniflant soudain l'air, Gadjeel affirma :

_Je sens deux odeurs … non, trois odeurs ! Ceux qui ont laissé ces empreintes étaient là il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !

Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre dans leur dos.

_Que …? s'étonna Chopper ( Franky ) ! on nous attaque ?

_Non, ça vient de l'entrepôt abandonné ? rétorqua Wendy, tandis que de la fumée s'éleva au loin ! Ils visent les autres !

_Lucy ! Happy ! s'écria Natsu,en faisant demi-tour, avant d'être suivit par les autres.

* * *

Esquivant à temps un morceau du plafond qui allait l'écrabouiller, Lucy s'apeura :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

_Si ça continu, nous ainsi que les enfants allons être écrabouiller ! remarqua Sanji ( Chopper ).

Sortant soudain du bâtiment par un trou dans le plafond, Happy se mit à regarder dans les alentours , espérant ainsi savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

Pourtant, aussitôt, les bruits d'explosions cessèrent comme par miracle. De plus, il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre âme qui vive dans les environs.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il.

_Hé, Happy, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? l'interrogea Juvia ( Carla ) ! combien sont nos ennemis ?

_Je … Je ne vois personne ! affirma l'Exceed, en continuant de regarder tout autour de lui ! Il n'y a rien autour de nous !

_Quoi ? C'est impossible !

_Pourtant, c'est … !

Une explosion le toucha à cet instant. D'abord entouré d'un nuage de fumée, il finit par sombrer avant d'atterrir violemment contre le sol de l'entrepôt.

_Happy !

D'autres explosions se firent ensuite entendre, secouant de nouveau tout le bâtiment.

_Sont-ils invisibles ? voulut savoir Grey ( Juvia ).

_Non, ils utilisent juste la neige à leur avantage ! affirma Franky ( Nami ), tandis que cette dernière tombait toujours, dehors ! Et ils semblent connaître l'endroit comme leur poche !

Réveillé alors par l'une des explosions, Barbe-Brune se mit à ricaner :

_Je vous avais prévenu ! Les renforts viennent d'arriver !

Accroupit auprès de Happy, Sanji ( Chopper) se tourna vers le pirate :

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Ils sont connus pour ne jamais se montrer ! Gloussa Barbe-Brune ! Leur discrétion est telle que leurs cibles n'ont presque jamais aucune chance de les apercevoir avant de se faire tuer ! Ce sont les maîtres de l'embuscade : les trois frères '' Yetis Cool Brothers '' !

_Yeti Cool … ? s'étonna Lucy ! Ils travaillent sous les ordres de ton maître ?

_En effet ! Généralement, quand une cible du maître se cache dans les environs, il fait appel à leurs services pour la débusquer ! Mais je dois bien avouer que même moi je ne connais pas leurs visages ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que leurs empreintes de pas qu'ils laissent derrière eux est assez grande pour que mon corps puisse y loger tout entier !

_Quoi ? s'appeura Lucy ! Mais ce sont des véritables géants alors !

_C'est en effet le cas ! gloussa Barbe-Brune ! Ils se nomment Scotch Rock et Dogs

_Et ils sont ici pour nous supprimer ! comprit Grey ( Juvia ).

_C'est en effet le cas ! ricana Barbe-Brune ! Et en même temps, le maître leur a sûrement ordonné de me libérer ! Ha ha ha ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Vous êtes déjà sur la liste de leurs futurs cibles !

_Toi aussi, tu y es ! rétorqua une voix.

Choqué, tout le groupe se retourna pour avoir la surprise de voir un géant à moitié entré dans le bâtiment, avec une énorme arme à feu dont l'embout était pointé sur Barbe-Brune.

_Que … ?

_D'où sort-il , celui-là ?

Ricanant alors, une silhouette se fit voir sur l'épaule du géant. Ressemblant fort à ce dernier, elle était néanmoins à peine plus grande qu'un humain normal. Pourtant, c'est lui qui prit la parole :

_Barbe-Brune, je présume !

_Que … ? Que … ? Qui es-tu ? Rock ? Scotch ?

_Je suis Dogs ! rétorqua le petit yéti, tout en abaissant son chapeau devant ses yeux pour cacher l'irritation dans ces derniers ! Attends, serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi à cause de ma petite taille ? Tu veux que je te bute ?

_Cool, frangin ! lui conseilla Scoth, en pointant toujours son arme vers Barbe-Brune ! Il n'est pas censé savoir que tu es notre grand frère !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? voulut savoir Barbe-Brune ! Êtes-vous en train de vous payer ma tête ? N'êtes vous pas censé être ici pour me délivrer ! Je suis un allié ! Le maître a dû vous le dire et c'est pour cela qu'il vous a envoyé ici !

_En effet, le maître nous a bien parlé de toi ! lui assura Dogs ! Néanmoins … !

Le bruit d'un déclic se fit entendre tandis que le canon de l'arme de Scotch était posé contre le visage de Barbe-Brune :

_Il ne nous a pas demandé de te sauver ! Dommage pour toi !

_Quoi ? C'est impossible !

Pendant ce temps, reculant Franky ( Nami ) voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ?

_Tsss ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe ! avoua Lucy, tout en mettant la main au niveau de sa ceinture ! Cependant … !

Sortant alors son trousseau de clé, elle affirma :

_Je sens que nous allons devoir bientôt intervenir !

Fouillant à cet instant dans sa fourrure, Dogs finit par en sortir un den den mushi, qu'il présenta à Barbe-Brune :

_Je te conseille d'écouter ceci ! C'est notre ordre de mission !

'' _Ah, et puis, c'était quoi déjà son nom ?_ '' demanda une voix provenant de l'escargot.

_Maî … Maître ?

'' _Il a été capturé par l'ennemi si je ne m'abuse ! Cet idiot avec sa barbe ! Celui qui était célèbre, à la base, pour sa stupidité ! Ah oui, Barbe Brune ! Comme il était stupide, c'était plus facile de l'utiliser ! Mais maintenant, il ne représente qu'une simple gêne à mes yeux ! Donc tuez-le !_ ''

Resté immobile, tout comme Barbe-Brune, le reste du groupe ne put qu'être surpris par les paroles du maître de ce dernier.

_Ce type … n'a aucun cœur !

Peu affecté par cela, Dogs rangea son den den mushi dans sa fourrure, avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Scotch.

_Alors réponds ! ordonna ce dernier ! Es-tu bien Barbe Brune ?

Ce dernier toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne put que bégayer :

_C'est … C'est un mensonge ! C'est impossible ! Maître !

Une explosion au niveau du visage le fit taire.

_Tu es gonflant ! affirma Dogs.

_Meurs d'une façon cool ! renchérit Scotch, en s'apprêtant à tirer une seconde fois.

_REGULUS IMPACT !

Un poing de lumière le frappa en plein visage, le déséquilibrant à moitié.

_Que … ? s'étonna Dogs, en s'accrochant à la fourrure de son frère pour ne pas tomber.

Faisant une pirouette en arrière, une nouvelle silhouette atteint devant Lucy, tout en lui demandant :

_Un coup de main, ma belle Lucy ?

_C'est qui, lui ? s'étonnèrent Sanji ( Chopper ) et Franky ( Nami ).

_Enfoiré ! rugit Scotch, en pointant son arme vers l'esprit et les autres ! Si tu tiens à mourir si vite, pas de problème !

_C'est toi, l'enfoiré ! rétorqua Lucy ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à l'un des vôtres et le tuer comme si de rien n'était ?

_Hum ? Nous sommes de simples mercenaires ! rétorqua Dogs, comme si cela expliquait tout ! À part le '' maître de cette île '', nous sommes en droit de tuer n'importe qui, en échange d'une compensation ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous traitons cet imbécile comme notre ami !

_Scotch ! Dogs ! Les autres reviennent !

Levant alors leurs regards vers l'un des trous du plafond, Juvia ( Carla ), ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'étonnement, en voyant l'immense silhouette se trouvant sur le plafond.

_Il y en a un autre ?

Sortant alors du bâtiment, avec Dogs sur l'épaule, Scotch finit par apercevoir le reste des pirates et des mages venir vers eux. Volant en tête, Lily fusa à pleine vitesse, tout en transportant Gadjeel.

_On y est ! remarqua-t-il, en apercevant le bâtiment en ruine devant eux.

_Et les autres ont eu de la visite ! constata Gadjeel, en apercevant les énormes silhouettes de Rock et Scotch ! Non, mais c'est quoi comme monstre, ça ?

_Tsss ! Pile au mauvais moment ! pesta Dogs ! On n' en a pas finit avec ceux à l'intérieur !

_Cool, frangin ! fit Rock, en visant les nouveaux venus ! On va leur régler leur compte en deux trois mouvements !

Décidant alors de faire du tir au pigeon, il cibla Gadjeel et tira.

_Nous sommes pris pour cible ! S'écria Lily.

Souriant simplement, tandis que le projectile fusa vers eux, Gadjeel ne fit que gonfler ses joues avant de relâcher une tornade grise.

_IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !

Surclassant le projectile en puissance, l'attaque parvint à détruire ce dernier avant de continuer son chemin vers les yétis.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent ces derniers, avant d'être frappé par la tornade grise.

Voyant l'attaque créer une explosion, Chopper ( Franky ) rugit :

_Hé, ne détruit pas le bâtiment ! Nami et mon SUPER corps s'y trouve !

Toussant, quant à eux, Lucy et les autres tentèrent de se frayer un chemin, à travers la fumée qui avait envahit les lieux. Marchant à l'aveuglette, Franky ( Nami ), finit par se retrouver dehors, en face des trois frères yétis.

_Que … ?

Posant sa main sur son crâne, comme pour montrer l'apparition d'une migraine, Rock affirma :

_Ce n'était pas cool de sa part ! Son attaque m'a fait mal !

_Aucune importance ! assura Dogs, en apercevant Franky ( Nami ), juste devant eux ! Maintenant que nous avons un otage, nous pouvons dorénavant faire ce que nous voulons avec ces types !

N'ayant pas besoin qu'on le lui ordonna, Scotch tandis aussitôt sa main vers le cyborg et l'attrapa.

_Nami ! Chopper ! s'écria Luffy, alors qu'il se trouva devant le bâtiment, tandis que la fumée quitta ce dernier.

_La vache, le bâtiment a reçu des sacrés dégâts ! remarqua Gadjeel, en apercevant le piteux état de la toiture ! Encore un peu et tout allait s'écrouler !

_Non, mais quelle idée tu as eu aussi d'attaquer le bâtiment ! rugit Chopper ( Franky ) ! si mon SUPER corps avait été écrasé qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ?

_Hé, Happy, Lucy ! Vous m'entendez ? les interrogea Natsu.

_Carla ! l'appela Wendy.

_Luffy ! S'écria soudain Sanji ( Chopper ), en sortant du bâtiment.

Semblant être sur le point de céder à la panique, il s'écria :

_Nami a été enlevé !

_Quoi ?

* * *

_Hé, Happy ! s'écria Natsu, accroupit devant son compagnon blessé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Étant toujours évanouit à cause de l'explosion, le pauvre chat était allongé par terre, blessé, ainsi qu'ayant du mal à respirer. Il semblait aussi souffrir d'un autre mal tandis que la couleur de sa peau vira au violet.

_Il a été empoisonné ! comprit Wendy, en s'activant aussitôt pour le soigner.

_Empoisonné ? s'étonna Grey ( Juvia ) ! Mais il n'a été touché que par cet étrange tir qui a explosé en le percutant !

_La fumée que cela créé doit produire du poison ! affirma Sanji ( Chopper ).

_Mas qui étaient ces types ? voulut savoir Usopp ! Avez-vous vus leurs tailles ? Ils étaient immenses ! Ils étaient même plus grand que des géants ordinaires !

_Et pourtant, ils étaient quasiment discrets dans leur moindre fait et geste ! assura Juvia ( Carla ) ! C'est simple ! On aurait dit de vrais fantômes !

_Dans ce cas, il est préférable de faire attention ! affirma Robin, en regardant l'extérieur du bâtiment ! Ils peuvent très bien se trouver dehors, à attendre que nous ne soyons plus sur nos gardes pour nous attaquer !

_Non, ils se sont éloignés ! rétorqua Gadjeel, en reniflant ! Je ne sens plus leurs odeurs !

Regardant, quant à lui, le corps de Barbe-Brune, Luffy voulut savoir :

_Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Il a essayé de se battre contre les géants, ou quoi ?

_Non ! rétorqua Sanji ( Chopper ) ! C'est le maître de cette île qui a demandé son exécution !

_Quoi ? fit Wendy ! Mais, je pensais que le maître appréciait ses hommes !

_Tout ce que ce maître désire, ce ne sont que nos vies et récupérer les enfants ! rétorqua Lucy, en serrant le poing ! En fait, il n'a aucune pitié pour personne !

_C'est clair ! assura Sanji ( Chopper ) ! malgré le respect que lui portait Barbe-Brune, il a demandé à ces géants de … !

Un énorme choc se fit entendre. Ayant soudain frappé l'un des réacteurs gelés de l'endroit, Natsu avait complètement pulvérisé ce dernier en un seul coup de poing., endommageant d'avantage le bâtiment.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria Chopper ( Franky ) ! t'essaie de nous faire ensevelir, ou quoi ?

_Ce type a drogué des enfants ! marmonna Natsu ! C'est à cause de lui si Happy est dans cet état ! Et en plus, il n'a aucun scrupule à … tuer ses hommes ?

Levant le regard pour ne montrer que de la rage sur son visage, il affirma :

_C'en est assez ! Je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire payer à ce type toutes les atrocités qu'il a commis !

_hé, attends ! Attends ! s'écria Usopp ! C'est bien beau de dire ça mais nous, nous devons récupéré Nami de toute urgence !

_J'y vais ! assura Luffy.

_Je viens avec toi dans ce cas ! déclara Natsu, tandis que des flammes apparurent autour de son corps ! Ces géants vont aussi payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait !

_Hé, attendez ! s'écria Chopper ( Franky ) ! Mon corps a aussi été enlevé dans cette histoire ! J'y vais aussi !

_Ne sois pas ridicule ! rétorqua Robin ! Tu es incapable de contrôler le corps de Chopper !

_Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est à me transformer en géant ! répliqua Chopper ( Franky ) ! Hé, Chopper, donnes moi ton haricot magique !

_Hors de question, la rumble ball est un dopant puissant ! Il a fallut des mois pour que mon esprit puisse supporter ses effets !

_En ce qui concerne la volonté, tu sais bien que j'ai un mental d'acier ! Ce n'est pas un haricot magique ou je ne sais quoi qui va prendre le contrôle de mon cerveau ! Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de causer, grouilles !

Poussant alors un soupir, Sanji ( Chopper ) finit par acquiescer :

_Bon, mais juste une !

Ayant reçu le médicament, Franky s'élança à la suite de Luffy et Natsu, qui se précipitèrent aussitôt vers l'extérieur, avant de croquer ce dernier.

Grossissant aussitôt en taille, il surprit bon nombre de personnes, qui préférèrent reculer, tandis que son immense corps détruisit une partie de la sortie, tandis qu'il dût forcer un peu pour se retrouver dehors.

_SUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEERRRRR !

_Ouah, c'est dément ! s'écria Natsu, en se retournant pour l'admirer.

Néanmoins, lui et Luffy finirent par prendre la fuite, tandis que Chopper ( Franky ), avait tenté de les aplatir sous son poing.

_Ah, Franky, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_On fait équipe, je te rappelle !

Ne semblant ni les entendre, et encore moins les reconnaître, le mastodonte se lança à leur poursuite, tout en leur jetant des blocs de pierres.

_Que … Que fait-il ? voulut savoir Lucy, en voyant Chopper ( Franky ) se déchaîner.

_Je le savais ! marmonna Sanji ( Chopper ) ! Non seulement il a utilisé la Rumble Ball trop tôt mais, en plus, il ne peut pas contrôler son pouvoir ! Il ne va pas s'arrêter avant trois minutes, le temps que les effets disparaissent !

_Eh ben, j'en connais deux qui sont dans de beaux draps ! remarqua Gadjeel, presque en souriant.

_Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas proposé pour y aller, en fait ? l'interrogea alors Grey ( Juvia ) ! c'est pourtant ton truc d'aller n'importe où pour te battre !

_Il n'est plus nécessaire de courir partout pour être attaqué, désormais ! rétorqua Lily.

_C'est vrai ! approuva Gadjeel ! Si ces yétis sont intelligents, ils doivent déjà avoir contacté le maître de cette île pour lui dire où nous nous trouvons ! Si vous voulez mon avis, nous aurons sûrement de la visite dans peu de temps !

Déglutissant en l'entendant, Usopp et Lucy ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison, tandis que les plus forts du groupe, excepté Gadjeel étaient maintenant incapable de leur venir en aide, en cas d'une nouvelle embuscade.

* * *

_Relâchez-moi tout de suite, bande de malotrus ! Attendez que je me libère et vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

Fumant un cigare, tout en étant assit sur l'épaule de Scotch, Dogs ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents, avant de rugir :

_Non, mais quand est-ce que ce crétin de robot va se taire ? Ou il veut que je le réduise sous forme de pièces détachés ?

_Cool, frangin ! fit Rock ! N'oublies pas que c'est un important otage !

_Otage qui nous permettra d'agrandir et compléter notre tableau de chasse ! renchérit Scotch ! De plus, le maître veut l'une des armes qu'il possède ! Le rayon laser de Vegapunk !

_Tsss ! fit Dogs, en se laissant tomber à terre ! Eh bien il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait plus d'action que tout à l'heure ! Tuer cet idiot de Barbe-Brune était bien marrant mais, moins, je préfère de loin les affronter dans un vrai combat pour ensuite les démolir !

_Et c'est pour ça que tu es cool, frangin ! lui assura Scotch.

_Oui, pour avoir la motivation de toujours combattre ses adversaires, il faut être cool ! renchérit Rock.

Un rugissement se fit soudain entendre au loin, suivit par le bruit d'un énorme coup frappant le sol, ainsi que de deux cris apeurés.

_C'est … C'est quoi ça ? s'apeura Franky ( Nami ), en ayant peur qu'un nouveau monstre apparaisse.

_Les trophées de chasse sont arrivés ! gloussa alors Dogs, avant que lui et ses frères ne disparaisse soudain, comme s'ils venaient d'être emporté par le vent.


	13. Un trois contre trois ?

**Chapitre 13**

_Punaise, Luffy, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Natsu, en esquivant à temps un bloc de pierre.

_Je ne peux rien faire, moi, s'il a pété les plombs ! rétorqua Luffy, en l'imitant ! Hé, Franky, arrête, je te dis !

Un nouveau rugissement fut sa seule réponse. Continuant donc de courir, les deux amis étaient toujours en train d'être poursuivit par Chopper ( Franky ), quand Natsu finit par affirmer :

_Je sens l'odeur du cyborg au slip !

_Hein ? fit Luffy ! Tu as retrouvé Nami ? Où ?

_Là-bas ! lui assura Natsu, en courant vers la droite.

Le suivant, Luffy n'eut aucun mal à discerner alors des gigantesques empreintes de pas sur le sol :

_Super ! Les yétis sont bien passés par ici !

_Ouais, je sens aussi leurs odeurs ! assura Natsu, en redevenant un peu plus sérieux.

Pourtant, le sourire de Luffy disparut de son visage, à l'instant où il sentit le sol quitter ses pieds.

_Hein ? fit-il alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'un vide, avec Natsu juste à côté de lui.

N'ayant pas vu l'énorme précipice, juste devant eux, le duo ne put que tomber à l'intérieur, en criant, tout en étant suivit par l'immense corps de Chopper ( Franky ).

_Ah, c'est quoi ce délire ? voulut savoir Natsu, tandis qu'il remarqua que le fond du précipice était à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

_Hé, il y a Nami ! s'écria soudain Luffy, en voyant Franky ( Nami ) complètement ligoté ! Oh hé, Nami !

_Luffy ? La salamandre ? Franky ? Attention, c'est un piège !

_Un piège ? s'étonna Natsu, en baissant son regard.

Fixant plus attentivement le fond de la crevasse, il distingua soudain de nombreuses stalagmites recouvrant le sol et menaçant de les embrocher !

_Ah, des pics de glaces ! s'écria Luffy, en les voyant à son tour.

_Laisses-moi faire ! FIRE'S DRAGONS ROAR !

Laissant échapper une véritable colonne de feu, Natsu laissa ses flammes frapper le sol et détériorer ce dernier. En quelques secondes à peine, chacune des stalagmites se retrouva brisée avant de fondre et se transformer en vapeur.

_Voilà le travail !

_Parfait ! fit Luffy, en entourant alors son bras autour de son corps ! Et maintenant, GUM GUM BALLOON !

Laissant son ventre gonfler, Luffy se retourna sur le dos et fit écraser ce dernier contre le sol. Tombant juste ensuite, Natsu atterrit sur son ventre et rebondit dessus comme sur un trampoline.

_Hé, c'est super pratique ton truc !

Néanmoins, distinguant une ombre leur tomber dessus, le mage ne put s'empêcher de crier, tandis que Chopper ( Franky ) leur tomba dessus.

_Ah, évasion d'urgence ! S'écria Luffy, en laissant son corps se dégonfler à toute vitesse.

Utilisant la force de son souffle, il parvint à faire voltiger son corps sur plusieurs mètres, en emmenant Natsu avec lui, leur permettant d'éviter d'être écraser par l'énorme mastodonte.

_Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle !

Néanmoins, percevant une odeur, dans leur dos, Natsu se retourna à temps pour voir quelqu'un leur tirer dessus avec un énorme fusil.

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Recouvrant son poing de flammes, il utilisa ce dernier pour frapper le projectile qui leur fonça dessus, avant de pulvériser complètement ce dernier. Néanmoins, profitant de la fumée qu'il produit, le géant s'enfuit à toute allure, profitant de la neige pour se camoufler.

_Bande de lâches ! rugit Natsu ! Battez-vous à la régulière !

_Hé, peux-tu les sentir ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Ouais ! Ils sont trois en tout ! Et l'un d'eux est juste en face de nous !

_Dans ce cas, je m'en charge ! lui assura Luffy, en s'accroupissant ! GEAR SECOND !

Ressentant aussitôt une étrange fumée sortir de son corps, Natsu préféra faire un pas en arrière, tandis que Luffy se mit à charger vers le yéti en face de lui.

_Toi, je vais te massacrer ! GUM GUM … !

Fusant soudain vers lui, trois rochers quittèrent le sol gelé pour se déplacer à tout allure vers le pirate.

_Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier.

Utilisant alors ses réflexes, il les esquiva comme il le put, tandis que Scotch en profita pour le viser avec précision :

_Cible verrouillée !

L'entendant tirer, Luffy parvint à poser ses deux pieds sur l'un des rochers qui avait tenté de le fracasser et parvint à sauter dessus afin de s'élever dans les airs. Trop haut maintenant, il réussit ainsi à voir le projectile toucher le rocher et détruire ce dernier en miettes.

_Tsss ! Ils ont des armes sacrément puissantes ! remarqua Natsu.

Percevant un étrange bruit derrière lui, il se baissa in extremis pour éviter un rocher ayant comme été lancé vers lui.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Nous avons aussi entendu parlé de toi, dragon de Fairy Tail ! affirma Dogs, tandis qu'il marchait vers Natsu ! Toi, par contre, nous devons tout faire pour te capturer et te rapporter vivant au maître !

_Grrr ! Vous travaillez pour Kaido, c'est ça ?

_Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Caesar te veut en vie ! lui avoua Dogs ! Moi, j'exécute la mission et point barre ! Alors rends-toi sans faire d'histoire !

Sentant tout à coup une forte chaleur, Dogs eut la surprise de voir la neige fondre tout autour de Natsu tandis que ce dernier rugit :

_Après ce que vous avez fait à Happy et même à Barbe-Brune … tu penses sérieusement que je vais me rendre sans vous botter les fesses ?

_Hum ?

Courant alors vers lui, tout en rugissant, Natsu tourna sur lui même, avant d'expédier son talon vers le visage de Dogs, tandis que son pied se recouvra de flammes :

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Comme porté par le vent, Dogs bascula sa tête sur le côté pour éviter le coup de pied.

_Joli ! affirma-t-il, tout en sortant deux revolvers de sa fourrure.

Tirant aussitôt plusieurs fois, il obligea Natsu à reculer avant que ce dernier ne gonfle ses joues :

_FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Je te tiens ! lui assura Dogs, en lui tirant dessus, tout en profitant qu'il soit juste en face de lui.

_ROAR !

En un instant, la colonne de flammes de Natsu touchèrent les projectiles de Dogs et réduit ces dernières sous forme de liquide. Voyant cela, le petit yéti ne put que gémir de peur, tandis que l'attaque continua son chemin jusqu'à lui.

_OUUUUAAAAAHHHHH !

Le voyant disparaître dans une mer de flammes, avant qu'une explosion ne l'achève, Natsu se retira tout en marmonnant :

_C'était pour Happy !

Soudain, Luffy atterrit près de lui, tandis qu'il semblait commencer à se fatiguer :

_Fichu géants !

_Luffy ? Où sont les autres yétis ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! avoua son ami, tout en tentant de les distinguer du regard ! Soit ils fuient ; soient ils se cachent ! Et quand ils attaquent, j'ai à peine le temps de les voir qu'ils disparaissent comme par magie ! En plus, ils me font des coups tordus en m'attaquant dans le dos !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! On va s'en prendre un chacun ! lui assura Natsu.

_Et crois-tu vraiment que cela changera quelque chose ? ricana Rock, en restant dissimulé ! Cet endroit est comme notre jardin d'enfant ! On y a passé tellement de temps que nous connaissons tous les moindres recoins qui s'y trouvent !

_Et puis, avant toute chose, es-tu vraiment sûr que notre frangin a été mis au tapis ? l'interrogea Scotch.

_Quoi ?

_THE ROCKS'S DANCE !

Une pluie de rochers s'écrasèrent soudain sur Natsu, le frappant dans toutes les directions. Gonflant son ventre, quant à lui, Luffy parvint à repousser quelques rochers en arrière, avant de voir ces derniers rester flotter dans les airs.

_Hé ! Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ces rochers ? Ils sont magiques ou quoi ?

_Non, c'est juste les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon !

Disparaissant alors, la fumée provoqué par la dernière attaque de Natsu laissa place à un gigantesque abri fabriqué à partir de blocs de pierres, s'étant assemblés les uns contre les autres. Sautant par-dessus l'énorme structure, Dogs gloussa :

_J'ai mangé le brain-brain no mi : le fruit de la télékinésie ! Maintenant, grâce aux ondes émissent par mon cerveau, je suis capable de contrôler n'importe quel objet qui m'entoure !

Et pour le prouver, l'abri en pierre, juste derrière lui, se sépara en une centaines de roches, qui se mirent à flotter dans les airs, tout autour de lui.

_Abandonnes, chapeau de paille ! Ta mort sera alors très rapide !

_Comme si de simples rochers allaient me faire peur ! rétorqua le pirate, en faisant un pas vers lui.

_Luffy, recules ! rugit une voix.

Se relevant à cet instant, Natsu passa sa main sous son menton pour effacer le filet de sang qui y avait coulé. Une fois fait, son regard n'afficha que de la colère tandis qu'il affirma :

_Celui-là, je me le fait !

Malheureusement, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Rock et Scotch apparurent soudain dans son dos, tout en le visant avec leurs armes à feu.

_Crois-tu vraiment avoir une chance de vaincre notre frère ?

_Ne sois pas si arrogant, vermine !

_GUM GUM GATLING !

Voyant des dizaines de poings fuser vers eux, les deux yétis n'eurent d'autre choix que de faire bouger leurs corps dans tous les sens avant de laisser Luffy atterrir juste devant eux.

_Je m'occupe de ces deux-là ! Toi, règle le compte du troisième !

_Aucun problème ! lui assura Natsu ! Je vais le carboniser en deux secondes chrono !

_Moi ? Me carboniser ? ricana Dogs ! Ha ha ! Laisses moi rire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Fairy Tail, mais vous me sembliez être une belle brochette de clowns !

Pour toute réponse, Natsu fit jaillir la puissance en lui, tandis que des flammes sortirent du sol tout autour de lui.

_Que … ? s'étonna Dogs, en voyant le paysage glacé ressembler de plus en plus aux enfers ! Quel est ce pouvoir ?

_C'est la puissance des mages de Fairy Tail ! lui assura Natsu ! MODE KING'S DRAGONS ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Vas crever ! lui hurla Dogs, en lui lançant des dizaines de rochers dessus.

_... ROAR !

Percutés par la colonne de feu, chacun des rochers se mirent quasiment à fondre à cause de la chaleur. Voyant cela, Dogs fit aussitôt lever un grand bloc de roche hors du sol afin de s'en servir comme bouclier. Sentant les flammes de Natsu percuter sa défense, il affirma :

_Cela ne sert à rien ! Jamais tu ne pourras vaincre les yetis cools Brothers !

_FIRE KING'S DRAGONS FIST !

Fracassant son poing contre l'énorme bloc de roche, Natsu fissura la surface de ce dernier avant de tout simplement le pulvériser en un instant. Écarquillant les yeux, en voyant cela, Dogs tenta de s'emparer de son revolver pour lui tirer dessus.

Peine perdue, étant déjà devant son visage, le poing de Natsu percuta son nez et pulvérisa ce dernier ainsi que le reste de son visage. Criant de douleur, Dogs se fit ensuite éjecter contre une falaise et disparut à l'intérieur même de cette dernière.

_C'était pour ce que tu as fait à Barbe-Brune ! affirma Natsu.

Entendant soudain un rugissement, Natsu se retourna pour apercevoir Luffy en train de courir vers lui, tandis que Chopper ( Franky ) faisait mine de l'écraser sous ses pieds.

_Quoi ? Il pète encore son câble, lui ?

Sautant dans sa direction, avant d' atterir à ses côtés, Luffy affirma :

_Impossible de le gérer tout en combattants les deux autres géants !

_Justement, où sont ces deux-là ?

_Ici ! s'écria soudain Scotch.

Tirant alors en direction d'un pic de glace, il fit exploser ce dernier de sorte de faire tomber le sommet vers le trio, ainsi que sur Franky ( Nami ).

_AHHHH ! fit cette dernière ! Le bloc de glace nous tombe dessus ! Faites quelque chose !

_Je m'en occupe ! assura Natsu ! FIRE DRAGON'S … !

Néanmoins, il stoppa son attaque pour esquiver une nouvelle charge de Chopper ( Franky).

_Oh, tu vas arrêter ton cinéma, oui ?

_Franky, tu ne nous reconnais pas ? l'interrogea Luffy.

Ne poussant qu'un nouveau mugissement, Chopper tenta, cette fois-ci de les écraser sous ses poings. Voyant cela, Rock commença à prendre ce dernier pour cible, l'attaquant par derrière :

_Je vais m'assurer que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir !

_Luffy ! Derrière Franky ! s'écria Natsu, en sentant l'odeur du yéti.

_Vu ! assura Luffy.

Aussitôt, profitant que Chopper fracassent ses poings contre le sol, les deux amis sautèrent et coururent sur ses bras. Atteignant ensuite ses épaules, ils bondirent en direction de Rock, près à frapper ce dernier.

_GUM GUM … !

_FIRE DRAGON'S … !

Les voyant passer derrière lui, Chopper ( Franky ) se retourna aussitôt, avant de sauter dans les airs, pour s'emparer du bloc de glace qui leur tombait dessus. Utilisant ensuite sa force brute, il le balança sur le duo. Voyant cela, Luffy agrippa le haut de Natsu, avant de balancer son deuxième bras pour se saisir d'un rocher.

Les écartant ainsi de la trajectoire du bloc de glace, Luffy laissa ce dernier s'écraser sur Rock, qui ne put réagir à temps pour l'esquiver.

_Yosh ! Bien joué Franky !

_Balèze, il l'a eut en un coup !

Pourtant, voyant Chopper ( Franky ) continuer à tout détruire, avant de se retourner vers eux, Luffy affirma :

_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! GEAR THIRD !

Retirant alors son gant, il souffla dans son pouce afin de faire grossir son bras. Le voyant prendre l'aspect de celui d'un géant, Natsu s'écria :

_Waouh, trop fort ! Tu peux faire ça aussi !

Voyant ensuite le poing être recouvert d'une couche de haki, il vit ensuite Luffy envoyer ce dernier en direction de Chopper ( Franky ).

_ELEPHANT GUN !

Se prenant l'attaque en pleine face, Franky se fit éjecter en arrière et s'écrasa contre le flanc d'une montagne.

_C'est bon ! Problème réglé !

_Plus que le dernier ! affirma Natsu.

Sautant alors, il courut en direction de Franky ( Nami ), tandis qu'une silhouette imposant en fit de même.

_Comme si j'allais te laisser prendre l'otage ! s'écria Scotch, en pointant son arme vers lui.

Tentant de lui tirer dessus, il aperçut Natsu se mettre à zigzaguer pour éviter ses projectiles, avant de courir vers lui. Sautant ensuite, il fit apparaître deux grosses boules de feu dans ses mains :

_Dans la main gauche, les flammes d'un dragon, et dans celle de droite, les flammes d'un dieu !

Combinant ensuite les deux boules, il en forma une plus grosse qu'il envoya vers le géant :

_FIRE DRAGON'S PURGATORY !

Voyant l'attaque, Scotch n'eut d'autre choix que de profiter d'une violente bourrasque pour s'éclipser d'un seul coup. Frappant la montagne, la boule de feu ne fit que tout dégeler autour d'elle, tandis que le corps de Scotch fut introuvable.

_Hein ? Où est-il ?

_Au secours ! cria alors Franky.

_Je te tiens ! ricana Scotch, en la tenant dans sa main.

_Nami ! s'écria Luffy, en voyant le géant partir en l'emmenant avec lui.

Commençant aussitôt à fuir, Scotch fut rapidement suivit par Natsu et Luffy qui se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Pourtant, en quelques secondes à peine, Scotch parvint à les distancer sans problème en escaladant les pentes enneigées des montagnes.

Étirant ces bras, Luffy tenta de les envoyer les plus haut possible pour ne pas perdre trop de distance, tandis que Natsu s'efforça d'escalader la montagne sans que son pouvoir ne puisse vraiment l'aider.

_Bon sang ! J'aurais pu le rattraper sans problème si Happy était là !

_Ha ha ! Jamais vous ne pourrez me retrouver dans un endroit aussi vaste ! assura Scotch, en arrivant en haut de la montagne.

S'arrêtant alors, il eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un juste devant lui.

_Hein ? Trafalgar Law ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_Hum ? Tu me sembles bien pressé, Scotch !

_Il y a de quoi ! J'ai Monkey D. Luffy et un mage de feu dans le dos ! Justement, tu ne pourrais pas les … ?

_Room !

Agitant soudain son épée, Law coupa le géant en deux morceaux, en le séparant au niveau de son bassin.

_Que … ? fit ce dernier, avant que la partie du haut ne s'écrase par terre.

Lâchant alors Nami, il fit tomber cette dernière par terre. Arrivant alors, Luffy se hissa au sommet de la montagne, et put ainsi voir le bas du corps de Scotch s'écrouler non loin de lui.

_Quoi ?

_Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea Natsu, en apparaissant à son tour.

Ignorant leur présence, Law jeta un coup d'œil vers la partie du haut de Scotch, qui rugit :

_Comment oses-tu ?

Se saisissant aussitôt de son arme à feu, il rugit :

_Tu vas le payer, sale traître !

Mais déjà, Law avait sauté dans sa direction, les mains en direction de son cœur

_COUNTER SHOCK !

Tel un défibrillateur, de l'électricité sortit de ses doigts et produire un violent choc électrique qui assomma le géant. Criant de douleur, ce dernier tomba ensuite en arrière et s'écroula pour de bon, à terre.

_Que … ? Lui aussi, il a buté son pote ? s'étonna Natsu.

_Tra-o ! s'écria Luffy ! Hé, tu es venu nous aider pour sauver Nami, c'est ça ? Merci beaucoup !

_Idiot ! cria cette dernière ! Tu oublies que je suis dans ce corps à cause de lui ! Je doute qu'il nous veuille du bien !

_Elle a raison ! fit Natsu, tout en avançant vers Law ! Hé, toi ! Dis-nous ce que tu nous veux ! Et aussi pour qui tu bosses ! Et je voudrais savoir le rapport entre cette île et Kaido !

_Kaido ? répéta Law, en arquant un sourcil.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! rugit Natsu ! Que nous veux-tu, bon sang ?

_J'ai simplement réfléchi ! affirma Law.

_Réfléchis à quoi ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Hé, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher ? voulut savoir Nami.

_Pour vous, les pirates, il semble que vous soyez venus ici par hasard ! Et, presque en même temps, une bande de mages a aussi fait son apparition sur cette île ! Étrange, vu le fait que cette dernière contient une arme capable de dévaster tout un pays en un claquement de doigt !

_Hein ? s'étonna Natsu, en faisant fondre les chaînes de Nami ! Une arme ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_Peu importe ! Plus important, cette île contient aussi quelque chose pouvant permettre de saccager l'ensemble de tout le '' New World '' ! Puisque vous êtes des nouveaux, ici, je doute que vous sachiez comment on peut survivre dans cette partie du monde ! En fait, c'est très simple ! Soit on devient un Yonko soit on bosse sous les ordres d'un Yonko ou soit on défie les Yonkos !

Fixant alors Luffy, il affirma :

_Tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hum ? Ouais, pourquoi ?

_Dans ce cas, je te propose une alliance, avec moi ! s'écria Law.

_Quoi ? Une alliance ? s'étonna Nami.

_Oui ! Une alliance afin de pouvoir faire tomber l'un des quatre Yonko ! Kaido !

_Kai … Kaido ? Répéta le trio en face de lui.


	14. Une triple alliance ?

Chapitre 14

_Quoi ? hurlèrent Usopp, Lucy et Sanji ( Chopper ) ! Une alliance pour vaincre un yonko ?

_Punaise ! J'aurais dû venir avec eux, finalement ! marmonna Gajeel ! Natsu, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

_Rien du tout ! rétorqua ce dernier ! Je n'ai même pas donné mon accord ! C'est Luffy qui l'a fait !

Fixant soudain Law, il affirma avec sérieux :

_Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce type !

_Luffy, tu étais juste censé aller retrouvé Nami ! s'écria Usopp, en agrippant le col de son capitaine ! Alors pourquoi reviens-tu avec ce type et cette idée idiote de défier les Yonkos ?

_Personne n'est pour cette idée, Luffy ! assura Franky ( Nami ).

_Minute ! fit Lily ! S'il s'agit de Kaido, nous ça nous intéresserait de savoir où il se trouve !

_Hors de question qu'on aille le voir ! rétorqua Sanji ( Chopper ) ! on se fera massacrer !

_En parlant de massacre, j'ai trouvé ce raton-laveur, en chemin ! affirma Law, tout en tenant le corps blessé de Chopper ! C'est à vous ?

_Ah, mon corps ! s'horrifia Chopper, en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

S'en saisissant aussitôt, il commença à le recouvrir de bandages, tandis que Wendy s'empressa d'utiliser sa magie pour effectuer les soins d'urgence.

Voyant que deux groupes s'étaient formés sur le fait de faire alliance ou non avec Law, Robin affirma :

_Luffy, je me soumettrai à ta décision, peu importe ce qu'elle soit ! Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches qu'une alliance entre pirates se termine souvent en trahison ! Dès que l'objectif est atteint, l'un d'eux finit généralement par tuer le second pour gagner l'ensemble du butin ! Il faut que tu gardes ça à l'esprit !

L'écoutant avec attention, Lufy finit par demander à Law :

_Comptes-tu me la faire à l'envers ?

_Non !

_Dans ce cas, c'est bon ! assura Luffy.

_Imbécile ! rugirent Lucy et Juvia ( Carla ).

Pointant alors son doigt vers lui, Juvia ( Carla ) voulut savoir :

_Dites moi la vérité, ce type n'est pas le vrai capitaine de votre équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si malheureusement ! soupirèrent Usopp et Franky ( Nami ) ! Et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours !

_Peu importe ! rétorqua Gajeel, en restant assit, tout en fixant Law ! Ce Kaido … est-il si puissant que ça ?

_S'il ne l'était pas, je n'aurais aucune raison de demander l'aide de Strawhat ! assura Law.

_Dans ce cas, on peut dire que cela tombe bien ! Je déteste faire équipe avec des gens, néanmoins, je préfère avoir un bon plan qui pourrait nous permettre de retourner chez nous ! Coopérer n'est donc pas une mauvaise solution !

Cependant, transformant soudain son bras en une scie métallique, il ajouta :

_J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un coup fourré !

_À ce que je vois, cela semble dur de gagner votre confiance ! remarqua Law.

_T'es surtout un gars étrange et sinistre ! rétorqua Natsu ! Tu as attaqué tes alliés sans hésitation ! Et puis, tu t'en ais déjà pris à nos amis !

_En parlant de ça, tu ne peux pas régler ce problème ? l'interrogea Franky ( Nami ) ! Je n'en peux plus de ce corps !

_Même chose ! s'écria Juvia ( Carla ) ! Rends-nous nos corps d'origine !

_Hein ? s'apeura Grey ( Juvia ) ! Minute, Juvia demande un vote !

Soupirant, quant à lui, Law finit par prononcer :

_ROOM … SHAMBLES !

Aussitôt divers âmes quittèrent certains corps et se mélangèrent les unes avec les autres avant de disparaître dans un autre corps. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'énorme corps de Franky se mit à bouger, tout en criant :

_SUPER ! J'ai récupéré mon SUPER corps !

Tombant, quant à elle, à genoux, Juvia se mit à pleurer :

_Ouin ! Juvia n'est plus dans le corps de Grey-sama ! C'est la fin d'un rêve !

_Quand on y pense, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! lui fit remarquer Lucy ! Si Grey est d'accord avec cette idée, qu'aurais-tu fait pour votre … mariage ?

_Mariage ? s'étonna Juvia, en cessant aussitôt de pleurer ! Mais oui ! Lors de notre mariage, je veux que Grey-sama me dise qu'il m'aime dans son corps ! Sinon, ça n'aurait rien de romantique pour Juvia !

_Moi aussi, j'ai récupéré mon corps ! Remarqua tout à coup Chopper.

Néanmoins, malgré ses propres soin et la magie de Wendy, il était toujours dans l'incapacité de pouvoir bouger.

_Non, mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Tout mon corps est paralysé !

_Désolé ! s'excusèrent Natsu et Luffy, avant de pointer Franky du doigt ! Mais c'est de sa faute !

_Hein ? C'est vous qui m'avez mis une raclée !

_Moi, je n'ai rien fait ! rétorqua Natsu ! C'est toi qui a tenté de nous tuer une bonne dizaine de fois !

_Ouais, t'as complètement pété les plombs ! approuva Luffy.

_Non, mais quelle idée as-tu eu, aussi, de me battre avec la technique que tu as utilisé contre le Kraken ?

_Vous allez tous me le payer ! rugit Chopper.

_Désolé !

_Je crois qu'ils ont bien récupéré leurs corps ! constata Lily.

_Hé, c'est quoi cette embrouille ? s'égosilla soudain Grey ( Carla ) ! Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé dans le corps de Grey ?

_Et moi dans celui de Sanji ? rugit Nami ! Arranges ça tout de suite !

_Impossible ! rétorqua Law ! Si les corps de vos amis sont trop loin, je ne peux rien ! Je ne pourrais réglé ce problème que quand ils seront de retour !

_Pourquoi ? voulurent savoir les deux personnes, en tombant à genoux.

_Heu, monsieur … ! l'appela soudain Wendy, sans trop savoir comment l'aborder.

_Tu peux m'appeler Law ! lui apprit le pirate.

_Eh bien, Law … ! commença-t-elle, tout en pointant les enfants du doigt ! Que sais-tu sur eux ?

_Hum ? Ce sont des enfants du laboratoire ? Eh bien, malheureusement, pas grand chose ! À vrai dire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Caesar faisait une expérience spéciale avec eux, afin de les transformer en machine de guerre ! Néanmoins, il me mettait toujours de côté, tout en déclarant que c'était '' top secret '' ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il leur donnait de la drogue sous forme de bonbons pour les empêcher de s'en aller !

_Quoi ? rugit soudain Natsu, en avançant vers lui ! Attends, t'étais au courant que quelque chose de néfaste était fait à ces enfants et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

_J'avais autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de leur santé ! Rétorqua Law.

_Comment oses-tu ? l'interrogea Lucy ! Ces pauvres enfants ne sont que des victimes dans cette histoire ! N'as-tu pas la moindre compassion pour eux ?

Haussant simplement des épaules, Law voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux, de toute façon ?

_On compte les sauver en les emmenant avec nous ! lui assura Luffy ! Pas question de les laisser derrière !

_Tsss, laissez tomber ! C'est trop galère !

_Hors de question ! rétorqua Wendy ! Si nous faisons cela, Caesar n'aura aucun mal à les retrouver et les gavera de nouveau de drogue !

_Elle a raison ! approuva Chopper ! Ces enfants ne veulent qu'une chose : retrouver leurs familles !

_C'est mission impossible ! insista Law ! Ils sont indépendants à la drogue et certains sont beaucoup trop grands pour pouvoir être calmé en cas de crise ! Autant les laisser ! Ce ne sera qu'une petite perte de toute façon !

Sentant soudain une vague de chaleur dans son dos, il dégaina à temps son sabre pour contrer un coup de poing de Natsu. Pourtant, la puissance de frappe fut tellement importante, que Law se sentit reculé sur plusieurs mètres.

_Salamander ? s'étonna-t-il, en voyant Natsu lui lancer un regard haineux.

_Jamais ! rugit-il ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire équipe avec une pourriture dan ston genre ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

_Je dis juste que cela s'avérera être inutile ! affirma Law ! Quand bien même vous réussirez à partir d'ici avec ces gosses, Caesar trouvera le moyen d'en avoir d'autres !

_Dans ce cas, mettons lui une bonne raclée ! s'écria Natsu.

_Ouais, bien envoyé ! approuva Happy.

_Comme si cela serait aussi simple ! soupira Law, tout en rangeant son sabre ! Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais Caesar est protégé !

_Protégé ? répéta Franky ! Par qui ?

_Par ses propres clients ! En échange de ses services, Caesar se voit protégé par toutes les grosses pointures du Nouveau Monde ! Y comprit l'un des quatre empereurs : Kaido ! S'attaquer à Caesar revient à déclarer la guerre à ce type !

Déglutissant alors, Usopp montra qu'il comprenait l'importance de leurs actes sur cette île.

_Bon sang, ça craint ! Peu importe ce qu'on pourrait faire, on aura forcément un ennemi sur le dos !

_Cela serait Kaido qui aurait demandé à Caesar de transformer ces enfants ? voulut savoir Lily ! Genre, les faire grandir pour qu'ils deviennent de puissants soldats !

_Peut-être ! Néanmoins, un membre du gouvernement aurait très bien pu lui faire la demande !

_Le gouvernement ? s'étonna Grey ( Carla ) ! Mais, ce n'est pas censé regrouper les gentils ? Jamais ces personnes ne pourraient accepter de tels expériences !

_Pour les hauts dirigeants, si tuer dix personnes peut en sauver cent, alors tuer ces dix personnes devient une mission primordiale ! lui expliqua Robin.

Entendre ça énerva encore plus Natsu :

_Quelle bande de salauds ! Et ce sont eux qui osent faire régner la justice de ce monde ?

Faisant brûler es poings, il déclara :

_Peu importe si je dois botter les fesses de Caesar Kaido ou au gouvernement mondial ! Pour moi, ma mission que je me fixe désormais est de ramener ces gamins chez eux !

_Bon sang, même dans un autre monde, ton unique objectif est de nous créer des ennuis ! marmonna Gajeel.

Néanmoins, souriant à son tour, il affirma :

_Je sens qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

Pour sa part, Luffy fixa Law, avant de lui déclarer :

_Si Nami et Chopper veulent les aider, alors j'en ferais de même, un point c'est tout !

_Tsss ! fit simplement Law, avant de finir par s'asseoir sur un morceau de tôle ! Vous allez juste vous retrouver avec un fardeau sur les bras !

_Hé, puisque tu as fais une alliance avec nous, t'es obligé de nous aider ! remarqua Luffy, en ayant soudain une once d'intelligence en lui.

_Hein ?

_Bah oui, c'est le but d'une alliance, non ?

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais, Strawhat !

_Luffy, je crois que tu es à côté de la plaque ! l'appela alors Usopp, en se pinçant le nez ! Pour Law, je devine qu'une alliance est juste un groupe de personnes qui joignent leurs forces pour atteindre un but commun, hein ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! assura Law.

_Et bien, pour Luffy, c'est une chose complètement différente ! Pour lui, faire alliance est juste une façon comme une autre de devenir des potes !

_Exactement ! affirma son capitaine.

Soupirant, en entendant cela, Law se tourna ensuite vers les mages, avant de vouloir savoir :

_Et eux, se sont vos alliés ?

_Ne t'emballes pas ! rétorqua Gajeel ! Pour l'instant, nous sommes surtout dans un monde qui nous est totalement inconnu ! Peut-être que la nouvelle résolution de Natsu est d'aider ces enfants, mais moi, je n'oublie pas que nous devons absolument retrouver ce type du nom de Teru !

_Il a raison ! approuva Lucy ! Ne nous mêle donc pas dans tes histoires ! Franchement, si nous pouvons retrouver Teru, sans à avoir besoin de combattre Kaido, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup !

_Cela sera impossible ! rétorqua Law ! Teru n'est pas un simple soldat de Kaido ! Il fait partie du groupe des sept affiches !

_Les sept affiches ?

_Oui ! Dans l'équipage de Kaido, il y a Kaido et, ensuite, le trio des calamités, qui sont ses soldats les plus puissants ! Et après eux, il y a les têtes d'affiches regroupant les grands généraux de son armée ! Et Teru en fait parti !

_Juvia devine que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de faible, alors ! comprit Juvia.

_Oh que oui ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé ce genre de gars ! De plus, il est normal de penser qu'il ne se trouve jamais loin de Kaido ! Il doit souvent être chargé de protéger une zone de l'île où Kaido a l'habitude de séjourner ! En clair, à peine vous vous battrez contre Teru que Kaido sera au courant !

_Et donc, il nous tombera dessus ! comprit Grey ( Carla ).

_De ce fait, vous comprendrez donc de foncer la tête la première ne servira à rien ! renchérit Law ! Établir un véritable plan est primordial si nous voulons gagner !

_Et quel est ton but, dans tout cela ? voulut savoir Lily.

_Simple ! Détruire le mécanisme du monde !

_Le mécanisme ? s'étonna Sanji ( Nami ).

_Oui ! Les shishibuhais le gouvernement mondial et les yonkos ! Ils constituent trois forces qui s'équilibrent parfaitement mais qui risque de rompre à tout instant ! Maintenant, juste imaginer le fait que l'un des yonkos tombe ! Cela ne pourra devenir qu'un gigantesque chaos partout dans le monde !

_Est-ce une si bonne chose, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Wendy.

_Qui sait ? En tout cas, pour moi et Strawhat, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Pour atteindre Raftel, nous devons éliminer toute concurrence ! Voilà comment ça se passe dans le monde de la piraterie !

Se levant ensuite, il affirma :

_Bon, pour vous montrer ma bonne foi, je vais vous aider avec ces enfants ! Avec un tel laboratoire, je doute que Caesar n'est pas un antidote pour eux quelque part ! Je vais tâcher de le trouver avec votre médecin ! C'est qui ?

_Eux ! lui répondit Luffy, en pointant Chopper et Wendy .

_Euh … non, non ! rétorqua Wendy ! Peut-être que mon pouvoir est fait pour guérir, il n'empêche que je n'y connais rien en médecine !

_De toute façon, il n'est pas question que je laisse Wendy avec ce type ! affirma Grey ( Carla ), en fusillant ce dernier du regard ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance ! Du moins, pas aussi facilement !

_Tsss ! fit simplement ce dernier ! SHAMBLES !

Disparaissant soudain, le corps de Chopper finit par se retrouver dans la main de Law.

_Pas le choix dans ce cas ! grogna-t-il, tout en commençant à attacher l'animal à son épée, à l'aide d'une corde ! Tu devras te montrer très vigilant et discret !

_Je … Je vais essayer !

_Hé, attends ! l'arrêta Natsu ! Et nous, que devons-nous faire en attendant ?

_Les deux assassins de tout à l'heure prouvent une chose ! remarqua Law ! Caesar comptent tuer chacun d'entre vous, ainsi que le G-5 dirigé par Smoker ! Il n'aura de pitié que pour les chasseurs de dragons que comportent votre groupe, car il tient à ne pas subir la colère de Kaido, s'il devait lui apprendre votre mort ! Mais, en tout cas, cela veut donc dire qu'il ne permettra à aucun de vous de partir sans son accord ! De plus, il compte bien récupérer ces mioches que vous avez pris sous votre aile !

_Bon sang, mais qui est vraiment Caesar ? voulut savoir Franky ! Sur une île où j'étais durant deux ans, j'ai trouvé un laboratoire qui comportait des recherches de Vegapunk, qu'il a pu réaliser avec l'aide de Caesar ! N'est-il donc pas un homme travaillant avec le gouvernement mondial plutôt qu'avec des pirates !

_Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a eu un grave accident, il y a quatre ans de cela, qui a fait changé l'ensemble de l'île ! Depuis ce sinistre jour, Caesar est devenu un hors la loi et a fini par se cacher ici ! Cependant, si quelqu'un venait à divulguer où il se trouvait, il ne pourra que dire adieu à sa tranquillité, tandis que la Marine ne mettrait pas long feu pour lui tomber dessus ! De plus, il a une prime de 300 millions de berrys !

_300 millions ? répéta Lily.

_Un pirate dont la tête vaut plus de 100 millions est un ennemi de grande envergure pour la Marine ! lui apprit Robin.

_Bon sang, mais alors ce type doit avoir une force titanesque ! s'apeura Happy.

_Il est surtout doté d'une arme mortelle ! continua Law ! Le gaz-gaz no mi ! Son fruit du démon, qui a fait de lui un homme gaz ! Avec lui, il peut créer toute sorte de gaz toxiques suffisamment dangereux pour tuer quelqu'un en une bouffée ! En plus, c'est un logia ! Donc, pour l'approcher, il vous faut maîtriser le haki !

_Logia ? répéta Gajeel ! Le haki ?

_Pour faire court, il y a trois types de fruits du démon : les paramecias zoans et logias ! Les logias sont les fruits du démons qui permettent à votre corps d'obtenir la texture de divers éléments tels que le feu le magma ou autre ! Ils sont les plus dangereux car les attaques ordinaires ne marchent pas contre eux ! Seul le haki le peut ! C'est une force permettant d'augmenter votre force à l'aide de votre esprit ! Un homme ayant un esprit bien entraîné peut perturber les pouvoirs de quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi, le faire devenir impuissant ! Voilà en quoi consiste le haki !

Se tournant alors vers Luffy, Law demanda :

_Rassures-moi, tu es bien en possession de cette force, non?

_Oui ! Tout comme Sanji et Zoro !

_Bien ! Dans ce cas, voici le plan ! Nous nous séparerons en trois groupes : le renne et moi, nous irons au labo pour tenter de trouver un antidote le deuxième groupe restera ici pour veiller sur les mouflets et enfin, le dernier groupe sera charger … de capturer Caesar !

_Le capturer ? s'étonna Sanji ( Nami ) ! Comment ?

_C'est à vous de voir ! Généralement, il se trouve dans son labo ! Néanmoins, une diversion de votre part pourrait le faire facilement sortir de sa cachette ! Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est le seul qu'il soit dangereux ! Pisca Cameo Monet et Doctor Frank … tous les quatre sont aussi des adversaires redoutables et assurent la protection de Caesar ! Sans compter que les autres centaures le voit comme un dieu ! Ils ne vous laisseront jamais l'approcher sans se battre !

Réfléchissant soudain, Lucy finit par demander :

_J'ai une question ! Si Caesar est capturé, es-tu certain que Kaido en sera affecté ?

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Si les yonkos sont si puissants, je doute que la perte de quelques géants lui fasse quelque chose ! En quoi Caesar lui est donc si important ?

_Créer des géants n'est pas une commande de Kaido ! rétorqua Law ! Non, ! Capturer Caesar permettra d'arrêter la production de SMILE !

_SMILE ?

_Laisses tomber ! lui conseilla Law ! Tout ce qui compte, pour l'instant, c'est d'avoir un objectif en commun : attirer le regard de Kaido sur nous ! Néanmoins, la capture de Caesar n'est que la première phase du plan ! Si elle échoue, ce n'est même pas la peine de penser pouvoir aller plus loin ! Néanmoins, si nous réussissons, je vous expliquerais le reste de mon plan, plus tard ! Et, je vous le dis tout de suite, cela sera à cet instant précis que votre vie changera à jamais ! Nous deviendrons l'ennemi numéro un mondial ! Et il nous sera alors impossible de reculer !

Aussitôt, Usopp et Sanji ( Nami ), ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir, tandis que Lucy et Wendy affichèrent des regards peu rassurés.

_Si l'un d'entre vous veut changer d'avis, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

_Pour nous, ça roule ! assura aussitôt Luffy, malgré la réticence de certains membres de son équipage.

Pour leur part, les mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi penser de la situation.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? voulut savoir Happy.

_Pas le choix ! affirma Lily ! Ce type est le seul qui puisse nous mener à Kaido ! Nous n'avons rien à perdre à le suivre ! Il suffirait de rester vigilant !

_Juvia ne l'aime pas beaucoup ! avoua Juvia ! Il semble être du genre à trahir trop facilement !

_Je suis d'accord avec elle ! approuva Grey ( Carla ) ! Qui ne nous dis pas qu'il nous mène en bateau et qui travaille pour Caesar, même maintenant ?

_Malheureusement, Erza n'est pas là ! remarqua Wendy ! Normalement, c'est elle qui prend les décisions importantes !

_Nous sommes assez grands pour nous débrouiller ! rétorqua Gajeel ! Moi, je dis qu'il faut appliquer ce plan ! De toute façon, je doute qu'un gringalet comme lui puisse tous nous battre !

_Peut-être, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que autant de problèmes nous tombe dessus ? s'attrista Lucy.

Finalement, s'approchant de Law, Natsu afficha un regard sérieux, tout en lui demandant :

_Seras-tu vraiment honnête ?

_Tant que le plan sera concluant et avancera dans les règles, je le resterais ! assura Law ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir en plein milieu de ce dernier puisque, où que j'aille, Kaido se lancera à mes trousses pour se venger ! De ce fait, il serait plus prudent, pour moi, de rester avec vous !

Le fixant, tandis qu'il parlait, Natsu ne décelait aucun mensonge dans sa voix. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter de le frapper au visage. N'activant pas ses flammes, il permit facilement à Law de bloquer son attaque à l'aide de son épée.

_Ok, je veux bien faire équipe avec toi ! Néanmoins, je te carboniserais si jamais tu décides de changer soudain de camp !


	15. Tumulte sur les terres de glaces !

Chapitre 15

_Smoothie aux bras d'acier ! remarqua quelqu'un, tout en fixant un centaure en train de repousser l'assaut de trois soldats du G-5 ! Fen Bock, à la calebasse ! Chape, à la corde !

Voyant ainsi des têtes ayant, jadis, figuré sur des avis de recherches, Smoker ( Tashigi ) finit par affirmer :

_Smoker-san, se sont tous des anciens détenus ! Ce sont sûrement les pirates qui avaient été emmenés ici !

Combattant deux d'entre eux, Tashigi ( Smoker ) finit par les repousser, tout en grognant :

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Les rapports d'y a quatre ans indiquaient clairement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait survécu !

Entendant soudain un ricanement, Tashigi ( Smoker ) effectua un rapide saut en arrière et esquiva ainsi une balle de revolver.

_Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, en cherchant celui qui avait tenté de le tuer.

_Quels magnifiques réflexes ! ricana une voix.

Apparaissant soudain devant le vice-amiral, un homme, ressemblant fort à un caméléon, se montra, tout en tenant un revolver à la main.

_Bien le bonjour, vice-capitaine Smoker !

_Mais c'est … Caméo, le tireur invisible ! s'écria Smoker ( Tashigi ), en le reconnaissant.

Ricanant de plus belle, Caméo fit changer sa peau de couleur, lui permettant ainsi de se fondre dans le décor.

_Et oui ! J'ai mangé le fruit du caméléon ! Grâce à lui, je peux aisément devenir invisible aux yeux de mes adversaires ! Essayez donc de me combattre !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Tashigi ( Smoker ) ferma les yeux quelques instants, et finit par entendre les bruits que fit Caméo, en marchant dans la neige.

_Tu es là ! affirma-t-il, en sautant vers lui.

Utilisant aussitôt sa jitte, Tashigi ( Smoker ) tenta de frapper Caméo avec. Pourtant, il fut surpris en constatant que ce dernier avait pu l'esquiver, tandis que son arme frappa dans le vide. Bougeant néanmoins trop brusquement, Caméo sentit sa peau retrouver sa couleur d'origine, arrêtant ainsi de le dissimuler.

Pourtant, continuant de sourire, il laissa sa bouche se gonfler, avant de l'ouvrir en grand pour libérer une longue langue. Se recouvrant de haki, cette dernière ressembla fort à un pieu, fonça droit sur Tashigi ( Smoker). Se jetant sur le côté pour l'esquiver, Tashigi ( Smoker ) put néanmoins sentir la langue frôler son abdomen, déchira une partie de sa chemise, au passage.

_Non, ma chemise ! s'apeura Smoker ( Tashigi ), en ayant peur que son véritable corps se retrouve torse nu.

_Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de toi ! affirma une voix dans son dos.

Ayant à peine le temps de se retourner, Smoker ( Tashigi ) positionna son sabre devant elle, pour bloquer une énorme hache, qui avait menacer de l'éventrer. Repoussée néanmoins, en arrière, elle fixa la grande femme en face d'elle, ayant des bras et des jambes d'hommes-poissons, et tenant une grosse hache, aussi grande qu'elle.

_Pisca, la hache démoniaque !

_Oh ? Alors la marine se rappelle encore de moi ? Je suis flattée ! Néanmoins,... !

Faisant contracter les muscles de ses bras, elle affirma :

_Avec cette puissance que Law m'a fournit, je ne suis plus la même ! Vous voulez nous remettre en prison ? Essayez toujours !

_Ouais ! se réjouirent les autres centaures ! Les généraux Caméo et Pisca sont là ! Avec eux, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre !

_Grrr ! fit simplement Tashigi ( Smoker ), en étant en rage de ne pas pouvoir avoir accès aux pouvoirs de son fruit du démon.

* * *

Essayant de boire une nouvelle tasse de thé, Doctor Frank parut agacé, tandis que le laboratoire subit quelques secousses, dût aux explosions produit dehors.

_Impossible de se détendre ! grogna-t-il ! De plus, … !

Pointant un den-den mushi qui ne faisait que sonner, il s'écria :

_Quand vas-tu répondre à cet appel ?

_Hum ? fit simplement Caesar ! Laisses tomber ! S'il sonne, c'est juste que ces idiots sont parvenus à ouvrir la porte ! Smiley est en train de se réveiller !

_Et tu es vraiment certain de pouvoir le contrôler ?

_Hé, pour qui me prends-tu ? s'énerva Caesar, en se tournant vers lui ! Il n'y a rien d'impossible pour le super génie que je suis !

_Oublie ! C'est juste qu'il y a soudain tellement de monde qu'on ne sait même plus où tourner de la tête !

Ricanant à cet instant, Caesar se transforma en gaz, avant de se diriger vers une fenêtre, afin de voir ses soldats se battre contre le G-5.

_Oui, là, tu as parfaitement raison ! Peu importe où l'on regarde, il y a des cobayes partout ! Shirorororo ! C'est justement l'occasion idéale pour effectuer une petite expérience ! Une expérience qui va chambouler le monde et prouver ainsi que mon génial génie est supérieur à celui de Vegapunk !

_Et tout ça grâce à ton monstre plein de poison ?

_Ce monstre, comme tu le dis, est le résultat de ma dernière expérience ! Celle qui a aboutit à la destruction de cette île, il y a quatre ans : l'utilisation du H2S ! Ah là là, que de bons souvenirs ! Les effets furent dévastateurs ! Rien que de m'en rappeler me comblent de joie ! Et finalement, quand je suis revenu ici, j'ai comprimé ce gaz pour en faire un véritable monstre toxique : Smiley !

Levant alors ses bras en l'air, il s'écria :

_Et bientôt, grâce à son grand retour, je vais pouvoir de nouveau montrer à tous la puissance de mon invention ! Shirororororororo !

* * *

_Ici groupe 21, du secteur 16 ! Nous avons trouvé les cadavres de quatre fugitifs et celui d'un chat ! Je répète, nous avons les cadavres de quatre fugitifs !

_Le mâitre sera content ! affirma un homme en combinaison, tout en s'emparant du corps de Brook ! Ça lui fait quatre personnes en moins dans les pattes !

_De plus, il y a Roronoa Zoro avec eux ! Et un ennemi puissant en moins ! Un !

_Hé, regardez-moi cette bombe ! s'écria l'un d'eux, en fixant Erza.

La soulevant quelque peu, il se mit à rougir derrière son masque, tout en voyant ses seins se mettre à rebondir.

_Hé hé ! Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien cacher là dessous ! fit-il, tout en dirigeant sa main vers elle, pour retirer ses vêtements.

_Enfoiré !

Soudain frappé par un pied, l'homme se fit expédier contre le sol.

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses compagnons, en se retournant pour voir Nami ( Sanji ), en face d'eux ! Mais comment elle peut être vivante, celle-là ?

_Personne ne touche à Erza-sama ! rugit le pirate, en balançant divers coups de pieds vers ses adversaires, les assommant ainsi, en quelques secondes.

Les voyant être à terre, Nami ( Sanji ) se sentit alors fatigué.

_Ouh là ! Il faut que je fasse attention ! Le corps de Nami est beaucoup plus délicat et moins endurant que le mien ! Il faut que j'en prenne soin !

_T'as baissé ta garde ! ricana soudain une voix dans son dos.

_Hum ? Ne put que dire Nami ( Sanji ), en se retournant, pour voir un imposant centaure, muni d'un grand sabre, en train de faire mine de l'attaquer.

_T'es un homme mort !

Pourtant, se retrouvant soudain tranché, il tomba en arrière, tandis qu'Erza rengaina son épée. Encore exténuée, la jeune femme avait tenté le tout pour le tout et avait prit possession de son '' armure Hakama ''.

_L'ennemi es vaincu ! affirma-t-elle, en se tournant vers Nami ( Sanji ).

Aussitôt, les yeux du cuisinier furent remplacés par des cœurs, tandis qu'il vit la poitrine d'Erza enveloppé dans de simples bandages.

_C'est ma vision du paradis ! affirma-t-il, tout en saignant du nez.

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Erza leva son regard pour apercevoir la corniche à moitié détruite, sur laquelle ils se trouvaient avant d'atterrir ici.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Retrouvant son calme, Nami ( Sanji ) finit par sortir une cigarette, avant de se mettre à fumer.

_Aucune idée ! Néanmoins, je pense que les yétis nous ont tendu un piège ! Ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'on les suivait et on alors laissé délibérément des empreintes pour nous tendre une embuscade !

_Je crois aussi !

Puis, regardant les trois autres qui étaient à terre, elle voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

_Je m'en occupe, Erza-sama !

Aussitôt, trois bruits se firent entendre, montrant que quelqu'un frappait le crâne de trois autres personnes.

_On se réveille ! Tout le monde se bouge !

* * *

_Aïe, ma pauvre tête ! fit Brook, avec une bosse sur le crâne.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu et de me réveiller avec une énorme migraine ! affirma Carla ( Grey ), tout en se retrouvant une nouvelle fois sur l'énorme coupe afro du squelette.

_Pas le temps pour les jérémiades ! rétorqua Nami ( Sanji ) ! il faut que nous retrouvions ce samouraï au plus vite !

_Si ça se trouve, cet idiot s'est aussi fait attaquer par les yétis ! remarqua Zoro.

_Tout ce que nous pouvons dire, c'est qu'il fonçait vers le lac ! déclara Erza ! Il faut à tout prix trouver ses empreintes avant qu'il ne décide de sauter à l'eau ! Sans bras, nager sera compliqué, et impossible de se défendre face aux requins de ce lac !

_Ohé, samouraï ! cria Nami ( Sanji ) ! Où est-ce que tu es, bon sang ?

Trébuchant soudain, il sentit son pied taper contre un monticule de neige, et tomba ainsi vers l'avant.

_Hum ? fit Zoro, en surmontant le monticule avant de regarder Nami ( Sanji ) de haut ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, imbécile ? Tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes jambes ?

_Là-fermes, tronche de cactus ! rugit Nami ( Sanji), en se relevant ! Si j'ai trébuché, c'est à cause de ce fichu tas de neige !

Donnant un coup de pied à ce dernier, il eut la surprise de voir un visage congelé en sortir. Celui de Kinemon.

_Hein ? Le samouraï ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? voulut savoir Carla ( Grey ).

_Il a dû tomber et il a été incapable de se relever ! comprit Erza.

_Quel idiot ! s'écria Sanji, en donnant aussitôt un coup de pied au corps congelé du guerrier.

Se fissurant alors, la glace qui l'emprisonna se brisa en morceaux. Puis, sentant l'air glacé lui balayer le visage, Kinemon haleta et reprit son souffle.

_AHHHHH ! J'ai bien cru que j'allai trépasser !

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici et congelé ? l'interrogea Nami ( Sanji ).

_Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais en train de courir quand mystérieusement mon corps s'est mit à se raidir et a refusé de faire un pas de plus avant de tomber à terre !

_Non, mais quel idiot, t'as faillis mourir de froid ! rugit Carla ( Grey ).

_N'importe quoi, le froid n'est pas mon ennemi ! Le froid n'a aucun effet sur moi !

_Si ça n'avait aucun effet, tu n'aurais pas besoin de tes vêtements ! rétorqua l'exceed.

_Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idée, veux-tu ? lui conseilla Erza.

_Hé, ton pouvoir n'est-il pas de créer des vêtements ? l'interrogea Nami ( Sanji ) ! Pourquoi ne t'aies-tu pas tout simplement créé des vêtements chauds ?

_Je … J'ai essayé ! Mais mes pouvoirs m'ont soudainement quitté ! En fait, j'ai la sensation que mon torse est entouré d'eau !

_D'eau ?

_Il a dû tombé dans le lac ! suggéra Brook.

_Et tout comme Luffy, ce type ressent une certaine baisse de puissant, une fois entouré par l'eau de mer ! comprit Zoro ! C'est peut-être pour cela que on corps s'est raidit !

_Bon sang ! fit Erza, songeuse ! Le lac m'a l'air assez profond et il est très vaste ! Retrouver son torse ne va pas être chose facile ! Surtout que les requins vont le prendre pour cible !

_Il y a de grandes chances que ça arrive, en effet ! approuva Zoro ! Néanmoins, s'il ressent encore la présence de son torse, c'est qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! Il faut le repêcher, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en vitesse !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Kinemon ! Vous auriez l'amabilité de … ?

_Oui, on va t'aider ! s'écria Nami ( Sanji ) ! De toute façon, je te l'ai promis, non ? Tant que tu ne seras pas entier, tu seras sous ma responsabilité !

Les regardant d'abord sidéré, Kinemon finit par durcir son regard, avant de rétorquer :

_Arrêtez de me prendre pour une truffe ! Vous n'êtes que des pirates !

_Hum ? s'étonnèrent les cinq camarades, en constatant que sa haine était revenu.

_Les pirates ne sont que des êtres barbares qui agissent égoïstement, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs horribles actions ! Arrêtez donc ce numéro ! Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider, au final ? Hein, dites-moi la vérité ! Pourquoi ?

Écrasé soudain sous le pied de Nami ( Sanji ), il se fit stopper tandis que le pirate lui ordonna :

_Fermes-là, samouraï à la noix ! Tu n'es pas en position pour rétorquer quoi que se soit ! Puisque j'ai commencé à t'aider, j'irai jusqu'au bout, point !

_Et c'est la même chose pour nous ! assura Carla ( Grey ) ! Arrêtes donc de brailler, et laisses nous faire ! Seul, tu seras incapable de faire quoi que se soit, dans ton état !

Éberlué, Kinemon ne put alors que baisser son regard, tout en marmonnant :

_Merci … Merci infiniment ! Je ne sais quoi dire !

_Tais-toi juste ! lui conseilla Nami ( Sanji ), tout en le forçant à se relever ! De toute façon, gardes tes forces pour plus tard ! Car, une fois ton corps au complet, je te réduis en bouillie !

_Beaucoup d'efforts pour ce genre de résultats ? s'étonna Erza ! À se demander si l'aider en vaut vraiment la peine !

_Heu … les amis ? les appela soudain Brook, en apercevant un de silhouettes venir au loin ! Je crois que nous avons de la visite !

_Hein ?

_Courez ! entendirent-ils, au loin ! Le monstre est de l'autre côté de la rive !

_Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ?

_On s'en fiche ! Tais-toi et cours juste !

_Mais ce sont les centaures de tout à l'heure ! les reconnut Brook, tandis que leurs silhouettes pouvaient être mieux vus.

_Ah, les détrousseurs de tout à l'heure ! s'apeura l'un des centaures, en freinant aussitôt, tandis qu'il put apercevoir Zoro et les autres.

_Détrousseurs ? s'étonna Carla ( Grey ).

_Oh, Lucy et les autres leurs ont volé quelques vêtements ! lui apprit Erza ! Ce sont les hommes de Barbe-Brune !

_Ah, je vois ! Ils veulent donc se venger !

_Aucun soucis ! lui assura Zoro, en dégainant un sabre.

_Venez aussi nombreux que vous le voulez ! déclara Erza, en faisant apparaître deux sabres dans ses mains.

Grognant alors, les centaures finirent cependant par les contourner, avant de fuir en direction du laboratoire.

_Ne perdons pas notre temps avec eux ! Fuyons vers le labo, pour avertir le maître !

_Hein ? s'étonna Carla ( Grey ) en les voyant s'enfuir ! Pas très hostile !

_C'est quoi ce cirque, encore ? voulut savoir Nami ( Sanji ).

Regardant alors devant lui, Zoro demanda :

_Hé, Erza ! Sur l'autre côté de l'île, là où il n'y avait que des flammes, est-ce qu'il y avait une énorme montagne ?

_Hum ? Euh … non, pourquoi ?

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? voulut savoir l'épéiste, en pointant une énorme silhouette, arrondit, qui pouvait être vu en face d'eux.

_Que … ? s'étonna Erza.

_C'est énorme ! s'apeura Brook.

* * *

Gonflant de nouveau ses joues, Caméo cracha de nouveau sa longue langue vers Tashigi ( Smoker ), dans l'espoir de le toucher. Courant dans tous les sens, le vice-amiral eut vite fait d'éviter ses attaques, pour ensuite faire mine de contre-attaquer.

Utilisant d'abord ses revolvers, Caméo eut ensuite vite fait de disparaître, grâce à ses pouvoirs, empêchant son adversaire de le toucher avec précision.

_Grrr, fichu emmerdeur !

_Je te retourne le compliment ! affirma Caméo, en réapparaissant, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Caméo-san, les soldats ont prit possession du navire ! lui apprit soudain un centaure, en pointant ce dernier du doigt.

_Hein ? s'étonna Caméo, en voyant le navire partir au loin.

_Bon sang ! grogna Pisca, tout en repoussant le corps de Smoker ( Tashigi ), à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied ! On ne peut vraiment pas s'amuser cinq minutes tranquille !

Abandonnant ainsi son adversaire, elle se mit à courir à toute allure en direction du rivage et finit par sauter à l'eau. Une fois dans l'océan, elle utilisa ses puissants membres pour nager en direction du bateau, tel une torpille.

_Reviens là, toi ! lui ordonna Tashigi ( Smoker ), en faisant mine de le suivre.

Cependant, ce qui ressemblait à un énorme crachat finit par toucher ses jambes.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en sentant ses pieds se retrouver collé au sol.

_Ignare ! ricana Caméo ! T'étais pas au courant que la salive d'un caméléon est l'une des substance les plus collantes de ce monde ! Tu auras beau te débattre, tu ne pourras jamais te délivrer !

_Grrr ! Enfoiré !

_Smoker-san ! s'apeura l'un des soldats sur le navire volé, tandis qu'il put apercevoir son supérieur en mauvaise posture.

Cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, tandis qu'il put apercevoir la silhouette de Pisca sortir hors de l'eau et parvenir à sauter sur le pont du navire.

_Que … ? s'étonna les soldats.

_Surprise ! Dommage pour vous, je n'ai jamais manger de fruit du démon ! Par contre … !

S'emparant de sa hache, elle finit par recouvrir cette dernière de haki, tout en affichant un sourire sadique :

_Cela ne va pas m'empêcher de tous vous massacrer !

Sur ces mots, elle fonça sur les soldats les plus proches, qui ne purent que hurler de peur, en voyant leurs munitions ricocher sur son arme, tandis que leurs sabres eurent vite fait de finir briser en morceaux.


	16. capturer Caesar : le dragon vs l'ogre !

Chapitre 16

Entendant des cris d'agonie provenant du navire volé, Tashigi (Smoker) se mit à maugréer tandis qu'il avait un mal fou à garder son sang-froid. Non seulement une partie de ses hommes était en train de se faire massacrer par Pisca, mais en plus Caméo prenait un malin plaisir à lancer des crachats de salive, qui obligeait Tashigi ( Smoker ) à agiter sa jitte en granit marin afin de les désintégrer. Néanmoins, le pire fut la présence de Smoker ( Tashigi ). Voulant l'aider, le soldat avait à moitié transformé son corps en fumée, faisant voler le haut de son corps dans tous les sens, sans pouvoir le contrôler.

_Smoker-san, comment je contrôle ça ?

_Arrêtes ça, idiote ! Et va te planquer quelque part !

Ne voulant lui laisser cette chance, Caméo eut vite fait de se retrouver devant Smoker ( Tashigi ), et lui envoyant un puissant coup de paume en plein abdomen. Ne pouvant pas transformer son corps, le soldat permit à Caméo de le toucher sans avoir besoin de son haki.

_Tashigi !

Tombant à terre, Smoker ( Tashigi ) se mit à cracher du sang, sous le regard déçu de Caméo.

_Ce n'est même pas drôle !

_Capitaine ! crièrent les soldats du G-5, les plus proches, en se mettant à entourer Caméo.

_Hum ? Oh, un petit supplément ! Je ne suis pas contre pour m'amuser un peu !

Néanmoins, au moment où il allait les attaquer, l'un des centaures s'écria :

_Caméo-san, regardez !

_Hein ? fit le gégéral de Caesar, en levant son regard.

L'imitant, Tashigi (Smoker, ), ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, en voyant une silhouette imposante tomber du ciel, dans leur direction.

_Mais que … ?

_On arrive ! hurla alors une voix que le vice-amiral reconnut aussitôt.

Sous la forme d'un énorme ballon, Luffy était en train de fuser vers eux, tandis que Robin et Franky étaient sur son dos, tout comme Natsu, Gajeel et Lucy.

_Monkey D. Luffy ?

_Happy ! l'appela soudain Natsu, tout en sautant en arrière.

L'attrapant au vol, Happy se laissa ensuite descendre en douceur, et fut très vite imité par Lily, tandis que Gajeel avait aussi quitté le corps de Luffy.

_Hé, ne m'oubliez pas ! s'écria Lucy, tandis que Luffy se rapprochait dangereusement du sol.

_WING ! entendit-elle alors.

Lui saisissant ses bras, Robin parvint à l'attraper juste avant que Luffy ne s'écrase violemment contre le sol, avec Franky.

_Que … ? s'étonna Lucy, en se retournant ! Tu as des ailes, toi ?

_Oui ! Je peux transformer mes bras ainsi !

_Cela n'a aucune logique !

Mettant finalement un pied au sol, elle vit Natsu et Gajeel en faire de même, avant de voir les soldats du G-5 ainsi que les centaures devant eux.

_Ouh là, on aurait dû trouver un meilleur endroit où atterrir !

_Pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Gajeel, avec un petit sourire ! Profitons de ce charmant comité d'accueil !

_Wouah, ça c'était du raccourci ! affirma Franky, en sortant des décombres.

_Hé, le maître ! rugit Luffy, en faisant de même ! Viens aussi, il faut que je te capture !

_Luffy, c'était censé être secret ! rétorqua Robin.

_Les pirates du chapeau de paille ? s'étonna un centaure ! Caméo-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Aucune idée ! Mais ils semblent être venus ici pour capturer Caesar-sama ! Comme si on allait les laisser faire ! Les gars, en avant !

Aussitôt, il abandonna ses adversaires pour courir vers Luffy, accompagné par d'autres centaures. Sautant ensuite en l'air, Caméo cracha sa longue langue, qu'il recouvra de haki, tandis que son extrémité prit la forme d'une pointe.

_Crèves, Mugiwara !

Néanmoins transformant son bras en épée, Gadjeel parvint à frapper sa langue et put dévier sa trajectoire.

_Dans tes rêves, stupide lézard !

Grognant, Caméo se laissa tomber à terre, avant de devenir invisible.

_Hum ? s'étonna Lily ! Où est … ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Gajeel reçut un coup de pied en plein visage. Pourtant, ce dernier ne recula pas, à la place, il sourit.

_Que … ? s'étonna Caméo, toujours sous sa forme invisible.

Écarquillant les yeux, il ne put cacher sa surprise, en apercevant les écailles métalliques qui protégeait le visage de Gadjeel, à l'endroit où il avait tenté de le frapper.

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformant son poing, il profita ensuite de la surprise de Caméo, pour le frapper en plein ventre. Éjecter en arrière, l'homme-caméléon finit par rouler dans la neige, avant de redevenir visible.

_Sale ordure !

_Je m'occupe de lui ! assura Gajeel, en accourant vers lui.

_Empêchez-le de s'en prendre à Caméo-san ! ordonna un centaure, en fonçant vers le chasseur de dragon.

_STRONG RIGHT !

Frappé par le poing robotique de Franky, divers centaures se firent éjecter.

Voyant la scène, tandis qu'elle tenait le col d'un soldat à moitié mort, Pisca se mit à pester. Lançant finalement l'homme, derrière elle, et s'assurant que tous les autres étaient trop blessés pour pouvoir filer avec le navire, la jeune femme finit par quitter ce dernier pour aller aider ses compagnons.

Décidant de les combattre aussi, divers soldats du G-5 furent finalement accueillit par Robin, tandis que cette dernière fit pousser des bras sur leurs épaules, avant de leurs briser la nuque. Entendant cela, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de frisonner.

_Je déteste ce bruit !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils sont juste évanouis !

_Je déteste quand même ce bruit !

_Hé, Natsu, t'as une idée de où nous pouvons trouver le maître ? l'interrogea Luffy.

_Sûrement dans son labo ! assura le chasseur de dragon, en pointant ce dernier du doigt ! Il faut juste avoir la clé !

Souriant simplement, Luffy fit craquer ses doigts, tout en rétorquant :

_Je vais l'ouvrir à ma manière !

_Tu vas plutôt mourir !

Quittant l'océan, Pisca eut vite fait de courir vers le duo, tout en s'emparant de sa hache.

_Hors de question de vous laisser toucher un cheveu de Caesar-sama !

_CAPRICORN !

Apparaissant soudain devant Pisca, l'esprit de Lucy mit son coude en avant et tenta de la percuter. Mettant à temps sa hache devant elle, afin de se protéger, Pisca put bloquer son coup, mais dû néanmoins stopper sa course.

_T'es qui, toi ?

_Lucy ! s'écria Natsu, en voyant cette dernière courir vers son esprit.

_STAR DRESS !

Changeant soudain de vêtements, Lcy revêtit une robe légère violette accompagné d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, tandis que des cornes apparurent sur son crâne.

_Nous allons nous occuper d'elle ! Est-ce que cela ira, Capricorn ?

_Mais bien évidemment, Lucy-sama !

_Grrr, ne me faites pas rire ! rugit Pisca, en accourant vers Lucy ! Tu penses peut-être que changer tes fringues va changer quelque chose ?

Se mettant en position, prête à courir, Lucy finit alors par foncer vers la tueuse à gage, avec une vitesse considérable. Pouvant à peine la voir, Pisca ne put que baisser son regard, tandis qu'elle put la voir se retrouver juste sous son menton.

_LUCY KICK !

Frappé alors, Pisca se retrouva quelque peu soulevé, avant de atterrir quelques mètres en arrière. Le visage en rage, elle fixa Lucy, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

_Grâce au Star Dress, ma magie me confère la vitesse et la force de Capricorn ! assura Lucy, en se remettant en position de combat ! Ne me sous-estime pas !

_Je te conseille la même chose ! assura Pisca, tout en recouvrant sa hache de haki ! T'es une femme morte !

* * *

Les voyant commencer à combattre, Happy voulut savoir :

_Est-ce que ça ira ?

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Natsu ! Lucy est loin d'être comme avant ! Nous, nous avons autre chose à faire ! Tu viens, Luffy ?

S'apprêtant à se diriger vers la porte principale du laboratoire, les deux camarades s'arrêtèrent néanmoins, tandis que deux personnes coururent vers eux.

_Chapeau de paille ! rugit Tashigi ( Smoker ), avec sa jitte en avant.

_Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! assura Smoker ( Tashigi ), en saisissant son sabre.

Esquivant ce dernier, en sautant en arrière, Natsu se laissa tomber sur ses mains, et finit par enflammer ses pieds, tout en effectuant le poirier. Tournant ensuite sur lui-même, il envoya un coup de pied en direction de Smoker ( Tashigi ).

_FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Se concentrant alors, cette dernière parvint à transformer sa tête en fumée, permettant ainsi au pied de Natsu de la toucher, sans subir le moindre dégât.

_Hmmm ? fit ce dernier, en reculant.

_J'ai réussi ! se réjouit Smoker ( Tashigi ), en faisant réapparaître son visage.

Néanmoins, de la peur la gagna, tandis que Natsu augmenta la chaleur autour de lui, tout en balançant sa prochaine attaque.

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Voyant l'immense colonne de feu fuser vers elle, Smoker ( Tashigi ), ne put que se jeter sur le côté, faute de pouvoir transformer l'ensemble de son corps en fumée. Mais déjà, tel une boule de feu, Natsu fusa vers elle.

_FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !

Touché en plein ventre, Smoker ( Tashigi ) lâcha son sabre, avant de tomber en arrière, tout en se roulant de douleur.

_Ah, ça brûle ! Bon sang, mais qui est-il ?

_Tashigi !rRugit soudain Tashigi ( Smoker ) ! je t'interdis de perdre en étant dans mon corps !

Le voyant alors se battre contre Luffy, en tentant de le frapper avec sa jutte, Natsu ne put qu'être étonné.

_Hé, mais c'est la fille de tout à l'heure !

_Ouais, celle que Law a vaincu ! assura Happy ! Et l'autre type est celui qui n'a put de cœur ! Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse toujours se battre ?

Esquivant avec difficulté les coups que tentait de lui donner son adversaire, Luffy finit par sauter en arrière, tout en paraissant étonné :

_Comment se fait-il que la binoclarde soit aussi forte ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle l'arme de l'enfumeur avec elle ?

_Luffy, cela doit être un tour de Law ! lui expliqua Luffy.

_De Traffy ? s'étonna Luffy, tout en se mettant à réfléchir.

Finissant alors par comprendre, le pirate se mit à ricaner, tout en pointant Tashigi ( Smoker ) du doigt.

_Ils ont intervertis leurs corps ! Ha ha ! Trop marrant !

_Grrr ! rugit Tashigi ( Smoker ), en courant vers lui ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, imbécile ?

_GEAR SECOND !

Disparaissant alors de la vue du vice-amiral, Luffy se retrouva derrière lui, tout en mettant ses mains sur son épaule.

_Désolé, l'enfumeur, mais il va falloir reporter notre combat !

_Quoi ?

_Ouais, car sans ton pouvoir, tu es handicapé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Enfoire ! rugit Tashigi ( Smoker ), en tentant de le frapper de nouveau avec son arme.

L'esquivant sans le moindre problème, Luffy s'enfuit alors tout en affirmant :

_On se battra une prochaine fois !

_Luffy ! l'appela alors Franky ! Je vais ouvrir la porte !

Le voyant alors se positionner devant cette dernière, Caméo courut vers lui, tout en rétorquant :

_Dans tes rêves !

Sortant ses deux revolvers, il se mit à viser le dos de Franky. Néanmoins, changer de forme, Lily se positionna devant lui, et parvint à parer tous ses projectiles avec son épée.

_Quoi ?

_Ne t'enfuis pas durant un combat ! lui conseilla Gajeel, en se retrouvant derrière lui.

_Grrr ! ne put que grogner Caméo, tout en voyant Franky créer son rayon laser.

_FRANKY RADICAL BEAM !

Fusant alors, le laser de Franky eut vite fait de faire écarter toute personne de sa route, avant de percuter la porte. En quelques secondes, cette dernière se mit entièrement pulvérisé, permettant à n'importe qui d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Caméo, en voyant cela.

_Waouh, trop génial ! s'écria Natsu.

_Ils ont détruit la porte ! s'apeura un centaure.

Parant un coup de poing de Lucy, avant de parvenir à faire reculer Capricorn, en faisant mine de le trancher en deux avec sa hache, Pisca, finit par accourir vers Caméo, tout en lui demandant :

_Que fait-on ?

_Les gars ! cria ce dernier ! Laissez tomber l'offensive ! Tout le monde vers le laboratoire ! Je veux une ligne de défense imparable ! Qu'on réunisse aussi tous les centaures dans le laboratoire pour qu'ils viennent nous aider ! Et que quelqu'un prévienne aussi Caesar-sama ! Il ne faut laisser personne entrer dans le labo, vous m'entendez ?

_Oui ! assurèrent aussi ses camarades, en abandonnant leurs combats avec les soldats du G-5, pour accourir vers ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée.

_Hé, revenez ! leur ordonna un soldat, en courant après son ancien adversaire.

Néanmoins, s'arrêtant alors, il leva les yeux, pour voir de nouveau une silhouette tomber du ciel.

_Mais que … ?

_Une nouvelle attaque des pirates ?

_Hum ? fit Natsu, en levant son regard.

Voyant alors ce qui ressemblait à une boule de gelée violette, il voulut savoir :

_Hé, c'est quoi ce truc ?

_Vu la couleur, cela donne vraiment pas envie de s'en approcher ! affirma Lucy ! On dirait de la gelée empoisonnée !

Gelée ou non, la boule finit par tomber en plein sur le bateau volé, qui dérivait maintenant que tous les soldats à son bord était incapable de le manœuvrer.

Puis, voyant la boule se mettre à bouger, Lucy s'étonna :

_Mais … c'est vivant ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? voulut savoir Caméo.

_Tu veux que j'aille voir ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Pisca.

_Non, laisses ! Nous avons mieux à faire ! Tant pis si ça dégrade le bateau, la protection du laboratoire est … !

_CASTILLE !

Une colonne de flammes bleues apparut alors, pour foncer droit vers le bateau. Et à peine toucha-t-elle la boule de gelée, que cette dernière explosa. L'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle ravagea entièrement le bateau, tuant toutes les personnes à son bord.

_Les gars ! s'écria Tashigi ( Smoker ).

_Que … Que vient-il de se passer ? voulut savoir Happy, tandis qu'il s'accrocha aux vêtements de Natsu, à cause des puissantes rafales que l'explosion créa.

_Cette chose a explosé au contact du feu ! comprit Robin ! Néanmoins, la question à se poser est : qui l'a fait exploser ?

_Shirororororo !

Sentant soudain une nouvelle odeur, Natsu se retourna, pour apercevoir un homme se tenir dans les airs, assit sur un énorme morceau de l'ancien bateau du G-5.

_Quelle prodigieuse explosion ! Décidément, la puissance que peut m'apporter Smiley est infini !

Puis, levant le regard pour apercevoir de nouvelles boules de gelés tombés du ciel, il ricana :

_Oui ! D'ici quelques heures, aucun de ces intrus ne sera plus de ce monde ! Je deviendrais une légende dans l'histoire du monde scientifique !

_C'est qui celui-là ? voulut savoir un soldat.

_C'est lui qui a fait exploser cette étrange bête ?

_Caesar ! rugit Tashigi ( Smoker ).

_Caesar-sama ! se réjouirent Caméo, Pisca et le reste des centaures.

_Caesar ? s'étonna Luffy.

_Le maître de cette île ! comprit Gajeel.

_L'enfoiré ! rugit Natsu.

_Très chers pirates au chapeau de paille soldats du G-5 et mages de Fairy Tail, bienvenu sur mon île ! Ou plutôt, devrais-je plutôt dire, sur l'île où vous allez bientôt mourir ! Shirororororo ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je me présente ! Je suis le plus grand savant de ce monde ! Mon nom est Caesar Clown ! Et bientôt, vos ne serez plus que mes cobayes pour mon expérience ultime ! Aucun d'entre vous n'en survivra !

Entendant cela, Natsu serra son poing, avant de marcher vers le savant.

_Natsu ? s'étonna Happy, en le voyant faire.

Tout en marchant, Natsu repensa à l'état dans lequel était les enfants quand ils étaient devenus incontrôlables; au moment où il a entendu Chopper dire qu'ils avaient été drogué à l'état où ils avaient retrouvé Barbe-Brune …

Levant alors son regard vers Caesar, pour ne montrer que de la colère, il finit par laisser des flammes envelopper son corps et rugit :

_Je vais l' exploser !

_Moi, je te conseille vivement de rester tranquille ! rétorqua une voix.

Une tasse de thé à la main, un homme imposant état assit sur une pierre, non loin de Natsu. Buvant le plus tranquillement du monde, malgré le fait que les premières boules de gelées se mirent à tomber tout autour de lui, il montra un certain côté élégant, tandis qu'il était habillé d'une blouse blanche.

_T'es qui, toi ? Un autre scientifique ?

_Je suis doctor Frank ! Scientifique à votre service ! Ou non, devrais-je plutôt dire, au service de Kaido !

_Kaido ?

_Oui ! Mais en ce moment, je suis plutôt l'assistant de Caesar ! Et notre nouvelle mission est de traquer trois personnes ! Les trois chasseurs de dragon présent sur l'île ! Tu comprends où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Natsu Dragnir !

_Tu me connais ?

_Teru nous a fait un topo sur toi et tes potes ! En échange de notre aide pour vous capturer, toi et les deux autres, Caesar peut faire ce que bien lui semble des autres ! Donc, rends-toi sans résister, cela faciliterait la tâche !

_Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir ?

Poussant alors un soupir, doctor Frank finit par se lever, tout en affirmant :

_Très bien !

Soudain, sa blouse se déchira, tandis que son corps se mit à grandir. Triplant de volume, il se gonfla en muscles, tandis que la peau de l'homme devient verte. Reculant, en ce demandant ce qui lui arrivait, Natsu put apercevoir de longues canines sortir de sa bouche, ses bras ressembler à de véritables troncs d'arbres et ses yeux devenir rouges. Le tout transforma l'homme en un horrible monstre.

_J'ai mangé le ogo-ogo no mi ! lui apprit doctor Frank, en s'emparant d'un gros bout de bois, ressemblant à un gourdin ! Le fruit mystique de l'ogre ! Faisant un pas vers Natsu, il fit trembler le sol, tandis qu'il le dominait par la taille !

_Tsss ! Décidément, les gars de ce monde sont de vrais phénomènes de foire !

_Au lieu de parler, viens m'attaquer !

_Pas de problème !

Courant ainsi vers l'ogre, Natsu chargea son poing de flammes.

_Je vai sen finir en un coup ! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !

Restant immobile, doctor Frank ne fit ensuite que basculer légèrement la tête sur le côté, au dernier instant. Surpris de ne rencontrer que du vide, Natsu fut emporté par son élan, et ne put être stoppé, qu'au moment où doctor Frank lui envoya son gourdin en plein visage. Recouvert de haki, ce dernier pulvérisa le visage du mage, et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des morceaux de l'ancien navire du G-5.

_Natsu !

Le nez en train de saigner, le mage réapparut, tout en grognant :

_Sale enflure !

Courant ensuite vers doctor Frank, il sauta en l'air avant de tourner sur lui-même.

_FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Se baissant pour esquiver son premier bras, son adversaire para ensuite le second avec son gourdin, avant de lui envoyer ce dernier de nouveau au visage. Roulant à terre, Natsu se releva néanmoins en vitesse, et retourna au combat, tout en enchaînant les coups :

_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST ! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !

Se mettant à courir en arrière, doctor Frank ne fit qu'esquiver ou parer chacune de ses attaques, sans paraître réellement être à fond.

_Je peux te l'avouer ! Tes attaques semblent puissantes ! Néanmoins, face à mon pouvoir, tu n'es rien !

Finissant par faire un salto en arrière, Natsu mit une distance entre eux, avant de demander :

_Ton pouvoir ?

_Je possède deux formes de haki ! Le premier me permet de lire tes mouvements tandis que le second permet d'augmenter de façon considérable les défenses de mon corps ! Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelqu'un qui fonce tête baissée comme toi et qui utilise un maximum d'énergie pour lancer ses attaques, je suis le pire adversaire !

_Grrr ! Ne me fais pas rire ! rugit Natsu en sautant dans les airs, avant de créer deux boules de feux dans ses mains ! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLANT FLAME !

Fusionnant ainsi ses deux boules de feu, pour en créer une plus grosse, il balança cette dernière vers doctor Frank.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi calme, finit cependant, par croiser ses bras devant lui, avant de recouvrir tout son corps de haki. Frappé juste ensuite, il disparut dans une explosion de flammes.

_Tsss ! fit Natsu, tout en regardant en face de lui.

_T'as réussi Natsu ! remarqua alors Happy, en volant vers lui.

_Non ! rétorqua son ami, en fixant le nuage de fumée devant lui ! Il est encore debout !

_Hein ?

Écartant la fumée d'un simple mouvement de bras, doctor Frank montra un corps ne présentant aucune égratignure.

_Le fruit de l'ogre ne me procure pas seulement une augmentation de ma force ! Mes défenses aussi ont augmentés, tout comme l'endurance de mon corps ! Ceci, doublé par mon haki, me permet d'être invulnérable ! Tu comprends désormais ?

Faisant un pas en avant pour se retrouver en face de Natsu, il rugit :

_C'est ça, le nouveau monde !

Le fixant Natsu baissa son regard. Puis, soudain, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

_Tu veux le savoir ? Eh bien, t'es un mec drôlement marrant !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es puissant !

Embrassant soudain son corps, Natsu affirma :

_J'avais peur ! Oui, j'avais peur de ne plus rencontrer de personnes pouvant égaler ma puissance ! Mais avec toi, je vais pouvoir y aller à fond !

_Hum ? Essayes-tu de bluffer ?

_C'est à toi de voir ! affirma Natsu.

Le fixant simplement, Doctor Frank l'interrogea :

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi cette alliance avec le chapeau de paille ? Est-ce parce que c'est la première personne que tu as rencontré ici ?

_Pas vraiment ! Si je le vois comme un allié, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble ! C'est tout ! Il est cool et déterminé !

_Hein ?

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria soudain une personne.

Se retournant, doctor Frank eut la surprise de voir Caesar capturé dans les bras de Luffy.

_Que … ?

_Je te tiens ! assura le pirate, avec un large sourire.

_Luffy aussi, mérite sa place dans le Nouveau monde ! lui assura Natsu.

_Cet imbécile ! rugit doctor Ogre, en faisant mine de faire un pas vers eux.

_Minute ! l'arrêta Natsu ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Notre combat vient à peine de commencer !

_Hein ? Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?

Pour toute réponse fit apparaître des flammes dorés, tout autour de lui, avant de courir vers doctor Frank.

_DRAGON SLAYER 'S SECRET ART !

Sentant une immense montée de température, doctor Frank recouvra aussitôt son corps de haki. Puis, en faisant de même avec son arme, il balança cette dernière vers Natsu, tout en pensant qu'il serait préférable de l'assomer tout de suite.

_CRIMSON LOTUS : EXPLODING FLAME BLADE !

Une énorme explosion se produit à cet instant. Tel les flammes de l'enfer, un puissant tourbillon de feu sortit du corps de Natsu et frappa le gourdin de doctor Frank. À chaque fois que l'une d'elle toucha l'arme, une explosion se produisit. Finalement, à la grande surprise de l'ogre, elle finit par se fissurer, avant d'éclater en morceaux.

_Comment ?

_HAAAAAA ! hurla Natsu, avant de balancer son poing en plein visage.

Cette fois-ci, trop éberlué par ce qu'i se passait, le haki de son adversaire fut trop perturbé pour lui permettre d'esquiver l'attaque. Sentant le poing le percuter, il ne put que serrer les dents, avant de sentir ses pieds quitter le sol. Éjecté ainsi, il vola sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant de passer à travers l'ouverture, où se trouvait l'ancienne porte du laboratoire. Disparaissant à l'intérieur de ce dernier, il continua sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme choc puisse se faire entendre.

_Doctor … Frank ? s'étonna Pisca.

Aussi surpris qu'elle, les centaure finirent par regarder Natsu, qui ne faisait que sourire, tout en laissant ses flammes l'entourer.

_Alors, qui est le prochain ?


	17. Luffy vs Caesar ( round un )

Chapitre 17

_Non, mais quelle est cette chose ? voulut savoir Brook ! Si j'avais des yeux, je serais déjà en train de les sortir de mes orbites !

_C'est ignoble ! affirma Carla ( Grey ), en fixant l'énorme tas de gelée devant eux ! Il me donne envie de gerber, peu importe ce que c'est !

Resté immobile sur la partie de l'île en feu, l'énorme tas de gelée, qui leur faisait face, recouvrait l'ensemble de l'île avec son corps imposant. Mais, malgré le fait de ne plus bouger, il avait fini par gonfler sa « bouche » pour cracher des boules de gelés en direction de l'île de glace.

_Quelqu'un sait ce que cette chose fabrique ? voulut savoir Kinemon.

Regardant l'une des boules de gelées disparaître au loin, Erza affirma :

_On dirait qu'il essaye de bombarder cette partie de l'île ! J'ai le pressentiment que toucher ces étranges boules de gelées ne serait pas la meilleure des idées !

_C'est clair ! approuva Nami ( Sanji ) ! Ce truc ressemble à un concentré de gelée empoisonné ! Mais comment cette chose a-t-elle put apparaître aussi soudainement ?

_On dirait un slime ! Remarqua Brook ! Vous savez, ce monstre qui à la possibilité de dissoudre les vêtements avec son corps, pour déstabiliser ses adversaires !

_Dans ce cas, tu es son ennemi juré, toi qui n'a aucun mal à rester nu en public ! fit Erza, en se tournant vers Carla ( Grey ).

_Très drôle !

Plaf !

_Hum ? fit Zoro, en voyant l'une des boules de gelée tomber à l'eau.

La fixant quelques instants, le temps qu'elle coule, il finit par apercevoir d'autres silhouettes monter à la surface.

_Je crois qu'Erza a raison ! Mieux vaut éviter son contact !

_Pourquoi ?

Se tournant vers le lac, le reste du petit groupe put très vite distinguer le corps de requins, morts, qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver près de l'endroit où la boule de gelée était tombée.

_Que … ça les a tué ? s'étonna Nami ( Sanji ).

_Donc, c'est bien du poison ! grogna Carla (Grey ) ! J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voulait aller sur l'autre partie de l'île ! Maintenant, c'est impossible de s'y rendre ! Et dans quelques minutes, c'est la lac tout entier qui sera contaminé !

_Ouais, ça m'en à tout l'air ! approuva Zoro, en voyant une autre boule tomber à l'eau .

_Et merde ! Fit Nami ( Sanji ) ! Le corps du samouraï est là-dessous !

_AHHHH ! Mon torse ! s'apeura ce dernier ! Il va se faire dissoudre, si ça se trouve !

_Pas le choix ! affirma Nami ( Sanji ), en commençant à retirer son manteau ! J'y vais !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Brook ! Mais si le poison dans l'eau te touche, tu … !

_J'ai donné ma parole ! s'écria son ami, avant de sauter à l'eau.

_Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Kinemon ! Pourquoi se donne-t-il autant de mal pour moi !

L'agrippant soudain par le col, Erza le souleva, avant de faire apparaître une épée. Secouant cette dernière, à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle parvint à découper un morceau de slime qui leur fonçait dessous . Sautant ensuite en arrière, elle laissa tomber le corps de Kinemon à ses pieds, tandis que les deux morceaux s'écrasèrent non loin d'eux.

_Il ne faut pas oublié que Sanji n'est pas le seul en danger !

Se mettant à bouger, les deux morceaux de slime laissèrent échapper du gaz qui eut vite fait de former un nuage violet tout autour de lui.

_Haaaa, je n'aime pas ça ! affirma Brook , en reculant.

Jetant, quant à lui, un regard par-dessus son épaule, Zoro affirma :

_Et il n'est pas notre seul problème !

En effet, avançant vers eux, des dizaines d'autres slimes étaient en train de se regrouper, les encerclant ainsi.

_Mais que nous veulent-ils, ceux-là ? voulut savoir Kinemon.

Ne pouvant répondre à sa question, Carla ( Grey ) put alors en voir deux se coller l'un contre l'autre, avant de fusionner ensemble pour créer un slime plus gros.

_Que … ? Il fusionne ?

Tournant ensuite son regard vers l'autre partie de l'île, pour voir l'énorme slime refuser de mettre un « pied » dans l'eau, il finit par s'écrier :

_Ce truc là ne nous bombarde pas pour nous attaquer ! Il le fait pour venir ici !

_Quoi ?

_Ce truc-là semble détester l'eau ! Donc, il se laisse venir ici en crachant son corps par petits bouts ! Et une fois que deux morceaux sont collées l'un à l'autre, ils fusionnent pour créer une partie plus grosse de ce monstre !

Et comme pour le prouver, les deux parties du slime qu'Erza venait de trancher se mirent à fusionner ensemble, pour refermer le slime qu'il était.

_Mais cette chose est-elle invincible, ou quoi ? s'apeura Brook.

Ne pouvant que sortir leurs épées, en réponse, Zoro et Erza se mirent à faire face aux slimes, en commençant à imaginer un plan pour s'en sortir.

* * *

Levant le regard, tout le monde ne put qu'être étonné, en voyant Luffy parvenir à attraper Caesar sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quelque chose pour se délivrer.

_Il l'a eut ! se réjouit Lucy.

_SUPER, Luffy ! s'écria Franky ! Maintenant c'est dans la poche !

_Non ! rétorqua Robin ! Certes, grâce au fluide, Luffy est capable de l'attraper, néanmoins, Caesar peut toujours se servir de ses pouvoirs ! Dans qu'il ne sera pas mit KO, la partie ne sera pas gagné !

_Non, mais c'est un cauchemar ? voulut savoir Caméo.

Regardant derrière elle, pour voir la porte du laboratoire détruite, Pisca scruta l'intérieur, tout en déclarant :

_Doctor Frank vient de se prendre une raclée ! Et maintenant, Chapeau de paille ose s'en prendre au maître ?

_Impardonnable ! dugirent les deux généraux, en décidant de courir droit vers Luffy ! On va le tuer !

Néanmoins, se plaçant devant eux, Gajeel rétorqua :

_Hé, le caméléon ! Nous n'avons pas finit notre combat !

_Dégages du chemin ! rugit ce dernier, en lui balançant une boule de salive collante.

_Toi aussi, disparaît ! lui ordonna Pisca, en abaissant sa hache si vite, qu'elle créa un courant d'air tranchant.

Voyant ainsi les deux attaques lui foncer dessus, Gajeel ne fit apparaître qu'un petit sourire sur son visage, tout en demandant :

_C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?

Obscurant soudain son corps, il déclara :

_Je vais vous montrer la force d'un dragon ! IRON SHADOWS DRAGON MODE !

Aussitôt, laissant une aura noire entourer son corps, tout comme une véritable armure faite d'écailles d'acier, Gajeel finit par sourire diaboliquement, avant de gonfler ses joues :

_IRON SHADOWS DRAGON ROAR !

Créant une tornade surpuissante regroupant les deux éléments qu'il pouvait contrôler, Gajeel la laissa foncer droit vers les attaques des deux tueurs à gage. En un instant, la tornade pulvérisa ces dernières, avant de foncer sur le duo.

_HAAAAAA ! ne purent que crier ces derniers.

Secoué alors, toute la zone put ressentir une violente onde de choc, tandis que l'attaque de Gajeel trouva ses cibles.

_Ca … Caméo-san ! s'étonna un centaure ! Pisca-onee-sama !

_Hahaha ! ricana Gajeel, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée lui faisait face ! Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à moi !

_Tu n'es qu'une brute espèce ! affirma Lily, en reprenant sa taille de chibi.

Néanmoins, le sourire de Gajeel disparut, tandis qu'une imposante silhouette pouvait être vus devant lui, à travers la fumée. Partant alors, elle permit à l'homme d'apercevoir la grosse hache de Pisca, recouverte de haki, que cette dernière avait positionné devant elle, tel un bouclier. S'étant lui-aussi, protégé derrière sa camarade, Caméo pouvait être vus toujours debout, tandis que l'ensemble de son corps était aussi recouvert de haki de blindage.

_Tiens, toujours debout ?

_En … Enfoiré ! rugit Pisca, tandis qu'elle serra ses dents si fort qu'on aurait put les entendre se briser ! Comment oses-tu ? Je vais … ! Je vais … !

_Pisca, calmes-toi ! lui ordonna Caméo, tandis que sa camarade s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant ! La fait que tu t'énerves trop facilement a toujours été ton point faible ! Si tu fonces tête baissée et que tu combats ce type, dans cet état, tu vas perdre !

Fixant Gajeel, il affirma :

_Si nous sommes des tueurs à gages, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Nous allons l'attaquer ensemble, puis, tu le comprendras seule ! Et une fois qu'une ouverture se présentera, je le supprimerai ! C'est comme ça que notre duo opère !

Toujours en rage, Pisca s'efforçait de garder son calme, sans vraiment y parvenir.

_Pisca ! insista Caméo ! N'oublies pas qu'ils ont kidnappé les enfants ! Si tu veux les revoir en vie, ne donnons pas l'occasion à ces types de nous battre !

Écarquillant soudain les yeux, Pisca ne put s'empêcher de faire passer une scène, dans son esprit, où elle pouvait se voir, avec un livre à la main, en train de rire aux éclats, tout en étant en compagnie des enfants du laboratoire.

Finissant alors par déserrer son poing, elle poussa ensuite une longue expiration, pour se calmer. Une fois cela fait, elle affirma :

_Je m'assurerais de récupérer les enfants ! C'est bon, on peut y aller, Caméo !

* * *

Regardant à peine le combat du regard, Natsu se concentra davantage, sur celui de Luffy contre Caesar. Ce dernier, en rage d'être ainsi capturé par Luffy, était en train de se transformer en gaz, et créa même un nuage autour de la tête de Luffy.

_Que … ? C'est quoi ça ?

_Shirorororo ! Pauvre imbécile ! N'es-tu pas au courant que je suis un homme-gaz ? Du gaz toxique, je peux en créer autant que je le veux !

Ricanant ensuite, en voyant Luffy retenir son souffle du mieux qu'il put, il affirma :

_Tu vas mourir, Chapeau de paille ! Peu importe combien de temps tu vas tenir, il va bien falloir que tu respires,non ? allez, respires un bon coup, et meurs !

_Natsu, ce n'est pas bon ! remarqua Happy.

_On y va ! s'écria son ami.

Trop tard. Happy n'eut même pas le temps de l'attraper que Luffy effectua le pire geste possible : il inspira l'ensemble du nuage toxique .

_Que … ?

_Luffy ? s'étonna Robin.

_Mais que fait cette andouille ? s'apeura Franky.

_Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? demanda Lucy.

Pour sa part, Caesar ne fit que rire de plus belle :

_Imbécile ! Tu pensais que je bluffais, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non, ce gaz que j'ai moi-même élaboré durant tant années et l'un des plus mortels qui soient ! Dans quelques secondes, tu tomberas au sol, raide mort !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna Luffy.

Figé alors, l'ensemble des spectateurs purent le voir en parfaite santé, tandis qu'il fixait Caesar, avec une mine quelque peu étonné.

_Moi, le poison, ça n'a pas grand effet sur moi !

_QUOI ? cria Caesar.

_C'est grâce à mon combat contre Magellan et les anticorps que m'a donné Mamie Iva !

_Et bien, ce gamin ne manque pas de ressources ! affirma Lily, tandis qu'il laissa son épaule grandir pour faire face à la hache de Pisca.

_Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? voulut savoir cette dernière ! Pourquoi les attaques de Caesar-sama ne lui font rien ?

_Magellan ? rugit ce dernier, comme s'il avait été insulté ! Cet insignifiant empoisonneur d'Impel Down … comment oses-tu me comparer à lui ?

_GUM GUM JET MACE !

Avant même que Caesar ne puisse faire quelque chose, Luffy lui décocha un double coup de pied en plein visage, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol.

_CAESAR-SAMA !

_Enfoiré ! rugit Caméo, en devenant aussitôt invisible.

Profitant d'un bref moment d'inattention de Gajeel, il courut ensuite droit vers Luffy, prêt à lui régler son compte, avec ses revolvers et des balles en granit marin.

_Je vais te trouer la peau, chapeau de paille.

_MIL FLEURS !

Croisant les bras, Robin créa soudain un véritable champ de mains qui sortirent du sol. Ne pouvant pas localiser Caméo avec précision, elle laissa ses innombrables mains s'en charger.

_Que … ? s'étonna l'homme-caméléon, tandis que l'un d'elle parvint à lui agripper la cheville.

_Je te tiens !

Furieux, Caméo se tourna vers elle, avant de lui balancer sa langue recouverte de haki. En un instant, cette dernière transperça le corps de Robin, qui disparut en se transformant en multitudes de pétales.

_Que … ? robin ? S'affola Lucy.

_Je suis ici ! La rassura la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans son dos, toujours les bras croisés.

_Que … ? s'étonna Caméo ! Mais comment … ?

_STRONG RIGHT !

Se fracassant contre ses mâchoires, le poing de Franky le fit voltiger, avant de le faire rouler plusieurs fois dans la neige. Finissant par s'arrêter, Caméo sentit quelques paires de mains lui agripper les bras, avant de l'aider à le remettre sur pied.

_Caméo-san, est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea un centaure.

_Grrr ! Ces types vont le regretter ! assura son supérieur ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément à Caesar-sama ! Vous êtes avec moi, les gars ?

_Ouais !

_Restez ou vous êtes, les cafards ! rugit une voix.

Se relevant avec un visage déformé par la rage, Caesar ordonna :

_Restez hors de mon chemin ! Si l'un d'entre vous me gêne, je le tue !

_Maî … Maître ?

_Chapeau de paille ! rugit Caesar, en marchant vers lui ! Tu vas goûter à la puissance de mon gaz ! Non, tout le monde va y goûter ! Je vais tous vous tuer, peu importe qui vous êtes !

Arrêtant son affrontement contre Lily, Pisca ne fit que dévisager Caesar, tout en semblant perdue :

_Caesar-sama ?

_Hé, que … Que raconte-t-il ? voulut savoir un centaure.

_Il … Il vient de nous traiter de cafards, non ? Et il a parlé de nous tuer aussi ?

_Caméo-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lui aussi, perdu, le général de Caesar finit par déclarer :

_On a dû mal entendre ! C'est impossible !

_Oui mais … ! insista un centaure.

Agrippant le col de son manteau, Caméo eut vite fait de pointer son revolver sur son front tout en rugissant :

_Fermes-là ! N'oublies pas qui il est et ce qu'il a fait pour toi pour moi et pour tous les autres ! Caesar-sama est notre sauveur, et j'interdis à qui que se soit de dire le contraire !

Repensant aussitôt à l'instant où Caesar lui était venu en aide, le centaure finit alors par s'écrier :

_Euh, oui ! Vous avez parfaitement raison ! Caesar-sama ne pourrait jamais nous faire du mal ! Je suis désolé !

_Je préfère ça ! assura Caméo, en finissant par le relâcher ! Écoutez-moi, Caesar-sama doit juste être en train de ruser pour perturber l'ennemi ! Pour l'instant, il semble ne pouvoir que combattre le chapeau de paille, donc, nous, nous allons nous occuper des autres ! Chargez-vous des compagnons du chapeau de paille ! Moi je vais m'occuper … !

laissant son regard tomber sur Lucy, qui regardait Caesar et Luffy, il affirma :

_... d'elle !

La trouvant bien plus inoffensive que le reste de la bande, Caméo voulait profiter de son manque d'attention pour la finir au plus vite.

_D'abord, je vais l'immobiliser ! assura-t-il, en crachant une boule de salive.

Semblant ne rien sentir, Lucy laissa l'attaque lui foncer dessus. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle effectua un magnifique saut sur le côté, afin de l'éviter.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai senti ta présence depuis le départ ! Et je garde toujours à l'œil les ennemis les plus puissants !

Puis, avant que Caméo ne puisse réagir, une main s'aplatit sur sa tête, et la plaqua contre le sol. S'emparant ensuite de l'un de ses bras, Capricon le plia de façon à le coincer contre son dos, faisant gémir l'homme de douleur.

_Capture effectué, Lucy -sama !

_Bande d'enfoirés !

_GAZTAGNETTE ! put alors entendre le trio.

_Hum ? ne put que dire Lucy, en se retournant.

Refermant alors une paire de castagnettes, entre ses doigts, Caesar parvint à créer une étincelle et à enflammer une quantité de gaz invisible, qui entourait Luffy. Une explosion assourdissant suivit aussitôt le petit claquement.

_Luffy !

_Shirorororo ! ricana Caesar ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, chapeau de paille ? tu ne fais pas le poids, face à moi ! Et pour le coup de grâce … !

Prenant d'abord un certain plaisir à voir Luffy tomber vers le sol, tout en crachant de la fumée, le scientifique claqua des doigts, tout en appelant :

_Venez à moi, mes petits smileys !

Cessant alors de s'agiter, les boules de slime, tout autour du champ de bataille finirent par lever leurs regards vers Caesar, qui s'amusa à secouer une main dans tous les sens.

_Allez-y ! Détruisez moi le chapeau de paille !

Aussitôt, tel de parfaits soldats, les boules de gelées effectuèrent de parfaits sauts et se collèrent tout autour de Luffy.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Smoker ( Tashigi ) ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_Caesar est le responsable de ce fléau ! comprit Tashigi ( Smoker ) ! Et le pire,c'est qu'il peut les contrôler !

Voyant, quant à lui, Luffy commencer à disparaître sous les slimes, Franky voulut savoir :

_Que compte-t-il faire avec ça ? Même s'ils sont empoisonnés, cela ne fera rien à Luffy !

_Ils sont explosifs ! lui rappela Robin ! Un seul d'entre eux à fait exploser un bateau ! Imagines donc la puissance d'une explosion provoqué par une dizaine de slimes !

_Quoi ? Mais alors … Luffy, dégages toi de la en vitesse !

Néanmoins, ayant beau frapper des poings et des pieds, Luffy se retrouva engloutit dans une énorme boule de smile, de laquelle il ne pouvait pas partir.

_Crèves ! ricana Caesar ! GAZTA … !

_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !

Une violente explosion se fit ressentir, soulevant divers corps, et éjectant la plupart des spectateurs en arrière. Se sentant lui-même être obligé de reculer, Franky resta cependant plus préoccuper par l'état dans lequel devait Luffy :

_LUFFY !


	18. Subir une défaite et prendre la fuite

Chapitre 18

Une fois l'explosion passé ainsi que la fumée disparut, il ne resta rien dans le ciel. Aussi résistant qu'était le corps de Luffy, il semblait être parti en poussière. Caesar était, pour de bon, parvenu à s'en débarrasser.

_Luffy !

_Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Ouais, bien joué, maître ! se réjouit un centaure.

_Je le savais ! assura Caméo ! Il n'a fait cela que pour déstabiliser le chapeau de paille !

Pourtant, il eut beau chercher Caesar du regard, il ne le trouva nulle part. Lui aussi semblait avoir disparu.

_Que … ? Caesar-sama !

Puis, le bruit d'une chute put se faire entendre. Écarquillant les yeux, l'ensemble des spectateurs purent apercevoir la boule de gelée qui entourait toujours Luffy, tomber au sol, avec ce dernier à l'intérieur, prouvant que ce n'était pas elle qui venait d'exploser.

_Mais que … ?

_BALLON ! cria soudain Luffy, en faisant gonfler son ventre.

Triplant de volume, il finit par faire éclater la boule de slime, avant de faire voler des parties de gelées un peu partout.

_Ah, bon sang ! À un moment donné, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer !

_Que … ? s'étonna Lily ! Que vient-il de se passer ?

_C'est Natsu ! lui apprit Gajeel.

Ce dernier, le visage fixé en l'air, finit par durcir son regard, alors qu'un nuage de gaz se forma devant lui. Finissant par se transformer en une personne, il laissa place à Caesar, qui avait de nombreuses brûlures sur l'ensemble de son corps.

_En … En … Enfoiré ! ragea-t-il, à l'adresse du chasseur de dragon ! Tu as osé brûlé mon corps et faire exploser ce dernier ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

_Tsss ! fit simplement Natsu ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que te vanter de tes pouvoirs, sans comprendre que je suis ton pire ennemi ! Le feu fait toujours exploser le gaz ! Et à ce que je vois, tu as beau être un Logia, ou je ne sais quoi, il n'en reste pas moins que faire exploser ton corps te fait de gros dégâts !

_Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable morveux ? rugit Caesar, en préparant un nouveau nuage de gaz dans sa main ! Comparé au chapeau de paille, je doute que tu puisses respirer du poison sans en mourir !

_GEAR SECOND !

_Hein ?

_JET STAMP !

Recevant un coup de pied surpuissant dans le dos, Caesar se fit de nouveau éjecter contre le sol, et se retrouva au milieu d'un grand cratère que l'impact créa.

_Est-ce que ça va ? voulut savoir Natsu, en voyant Luffy atterir à côté de lui.

_Ouais ! J'en d'en dois une, Natsu !

_Battons ce type et après on verra ça !

Se relevant justement, Caesar ne put que grogner en voyant les deux amis lui faire face, prêt à le combattre.

_Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de contre qui vous vous mesurez ! Et puis, c'est de la triche, d'abord ! Vous êtes deux, et moi je suis tout seul !

Sentant une veine apparaître sur son front, Natsu fut le premier à courir dans sa direction, tout en enflammant ses bras :

_FIRE DRAGON'S WING !

Voyant ses bras enflammés, Caesar se dépêcha de se transformer en gaz et de fuir vers le ciel pour être à l'abri. Frappant l'endroit où il était, Natsu finit par lever son regard, tout en s'écriant :

_Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'anti-jeu ! Je refuse de me faire faire la morale par quelqu'un comme toi ! Quelqu'un qui ose trahir ceux qui lui font confiance ! Quelqu'un qui ose s'en prendre à des enfants et les droguer ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

_Hum ? Que racontes-tu, là ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! rugit Natsu ! C'est toi qui a ordonné à ces énormes yétis de tuer Barbe-Brune ! Et c'est toi aussi qui a kidnappé ces enfants pour en faire des géants, tout en les tuant à petit feu ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

_Comment oses-tu ? rugit un centaure, tandis qu'il brandit sa hache devant lui.

_Tu oses insulter le maître ? s'énerva un deuxième centaure.

_On va te passer l'envie de recommencer, sale morveux !

Voyant plusieurs d'entre eux se mettre à l'entourer, Natsu se fit qu'à pousser un soupir. Puis, finalement, il fouilla ses vêtements pour en sortir un den- den mushi.

_Hum ? s'étonna Luffy ! Tu en avais un sur toi ?

_Non, cela appartenait au petit yéti ! rétorqua Natsu ! Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me servir ! Et c'est quand je l'ai mis en route que j'ai pu entendre ça !

Faisant fonctionner l'objet, il parvint à délivrer un ordre de mission déjà enregistré et la voix de Caesar put être entendu :

'' _Ah, et puis, c'était quoi déjà son nom ?''_

écarquillant ses yeux, Caesar put voir l'ensemble de ses soldats commencer à être abasourdi, tandis qu'ils purent entendre :

'' _Il a été capturé par l'ennemi si je ne m'abuse ! Cet idiot avec sa barbe ! Celui qui était célèbre, à la base, pour sa stupidité ! Ah oui, Barbe Brune ! Comme il était stupide, c'était plus facile de l'utiliser ! Mais maintenant, il ne représente qu'une simple gêne à mes yeux ! Donc tuez-le !_

Il y eut aussitôt un silence. S'arrêtant d'avancer, les centaures qui voulaient attaquer Natsu se figèrent, tandis que leurs regards étaient braqués sur le den-den mushi.

_Que … Qu'es-ce que c'était ?

_Cae … Caesar-sama ? s'étonna Caméo ! Pour … Pourquoi ?

Les voyant se figer, Natsu insista :

_Avoues-le ! Tu n'as fait tout ceci que pour pouvoir les tuer, au profil de tes fichus expériences, tout comme les enfants ! Ils n'ont jamais été malades, c'est toi le responsable de leur maladie !

Voyant alors leur maître rester muet. L'un des centaures se mit à le supplier :

_Maître, dites-nous qu'il a tort ! Qu'il a tout inventé !

_Maître, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Maître, dites quelque chose !

Le voyant toujours muet, Pisca se sentit tomber à genoux, tout en s'écriant :

_Caesar-sama … ? Non, c'est impossible !

_Bandes d'idiots ! rugit soudain une voix.

Sortant du laboratoire, une énorme silhouette fusa droit vers Natsu, avant de faire mine de le frapper avec une massue en métal. Sautant à temps en arrière pour l'éviter, Natsu put apercevoir Doctor Frank lui faire de nouveau face.

_Encore toi ?

_Ces types sont en train de vous manipuler comme des moutons ! rugit l'ogre ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Cela fait des années que Caesar est avec vous et là, soudainement, il aurait prévu de vous trahir ? Il n'y a que des idiots qui pourraient gobés cela !

_Mais la voix du den-den mushi ?

_C'est à vous de me croire ou non ! affirma soudain Caesar, en descendant vers ses soldats ! Ces usurpateurs sont parvenus à créer ma voix pour vous faire croire que je voulais la mort de Barbe-Brune, lui qui m'a toujours été fidèle !

Faisant alors mine de pleurer, il demanda :

_Ne vous ais-je pas sauvé ? Ne vous ais-je pas traité comme des membres d'une véritable famille ? Dites le moi, est-ce que j'ai levé ne serait ce qu'une seule fois la main sur vous ?

_Euh … ! eh bien … !

_C'est cet homme qui vous trompe ! assura Caesar, en pointant Natsu du doigt ! Il veut faire face à Kaido et penses que pouvoir s'en prendre à moi lui permettrait d'avoir un avantage ! Et pour cela, il est prêt à tout ! Même à me faire passer pour un monstre auprès de de vous !

Versant de nouvelles larmes, il demanda :

_Mais suis-je vraiment comme ça, à vos yeux ? Ne suis-je qu'un monstre ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors allez-y, dites le moi, et tuez moi ! Si je dois mourir de votre main, pour vous rendre heureux, alors je le ferais, avec le sourire !

L'écoutant, ses hommes finirent par serrer leur emprise sur leur armes, puis, finalement, fou de rage, ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Natsu.

_Enfoiré, comment oses-tu ?

_T'as osé nous berner ? Tu vas le payer !

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses utiliser une méthode aussi lâche pour nous faire retourner contre le maître !

_Impardonnable !

* * *

Les voyant pousser de vrais cris de rage, tout en levant leurs armes, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

_Mais sont-ils idiots ou quoi ?

Enroulant soudain sa queue autour du bras de Capricorn, Caméo parvint à le tirer en arrière, et le fit s'écraser violemment contre le sol. Puis, se relevant, l'homme-caméléon tira avec ses armes à feux et parvint à trouer l'épaule de Lucy.

_AHHHHH ! cria cette dernière, en tombant à la renverse.

_Comment … ? rugit Caméo ! Comment avez-vous pu … durant une seconde … me faire douter de Caesar-sama ?

Se relevant, Capricorn eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Caméo se tourna vers lui et parvint à lui transpercer l'abdomen avec sa longue langue recouverte de haki. Ne pouvant que gémir, avant de se figer, Capricorn finit par se mettre à prier avant de disparaître.

_Capricorn ! s'appeura Lucy, en commençant à s'emparer de ses clés.

Crachant sa salive, Caméo parvint à en recouvrir ses mains, les collant ainsi l'une contre l'autre.

_Que … ?

_Toi, je vais personnellement m'occuper de ton cas ! lui assura Caméo, tout en lui écrasant la tête sous son pied ! Tu vas payer pour tout ça !

* * *

_WEAPONS LEFT !

Voyant les balles de Franky foncer sur eux, les centaures eurent la chuchote de les bloquer avec leurs armes, avant de continuer leur course. Frappant Franky à plusieurs reprises, ils obligèrent ce dernier à se protéger avec ses énormes bras, avant de les éjecter sur le côté.

_Bon sang, ils sont vraiment remontés !

Les voyant même tenter de tirer sur ses bras pour diminuer la pression qu'ils exercèrent, Robin se mit à fermer un œil, tandis que les contrôler était plus difficile que tout à l'heure.

_Finalement, ce qu'à fait Natsu s'est retourné contre nous ! Ils sont tellement envoûtés par Caesar qu'ils refusent de croire la vérité !

Pourtant, malgré cela, Pisca resta toujours figée, toujours en train de fixer Caesar.

« était-ce vraiment une usurpation de la voix du maître ? Pourtant, on aurait vraiment cru que c'était lui ! Quand à la colère de ce type aux flammes, elle semblait véritable ! »

_Hésiterais-tu désormais ? l'interrogea Gajeel, en la voyant cesser de se battre.

_Grrr ! ne fit que Pisca, en se tournant vers lui ! Fermes-là, toi !

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner une raison de changer de camp ! affirma l'homme ! Néanmoins, tout ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que Natsu est incapable de mentir !

_Eh bien moi je te dis que Caesar-sama est incapable de nous faire du mal ! Tout comme les enfants auquel il est venu en aide !

_Cette maladie est très étrange ! remarqua soudain Lily ! Elle ne touche que des enfants ! Et puis, comment cela se fait-il qu'à part Caesar, que d'autres personnes ne connaisse rien de cette maladie ! Réponse, parce que cette maladie n'existe pas ! Caesar est responsable de cette mascarade ! La preuve, il est capable de se rendre jusqu'aux malades avant même que cette soi-disant maladie ne puisse être détectée !

_Sale matou ! rugit Pisca en envoyant sa hache vers lui.

Plus rapide qu'elle, Gajeel parvint à bloquer cette dernière entre ses mains et utilisa sa force pour la fissurer.

_Quoi ?

_Crois qui tu veux ! Mais ne viens surtout pas pleurer quand la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance te trahira !

* * *

_Sale vermine ! rugit Doctor Frank, en essayant de rabattre sa massue sur la tête de Natsu.

Esquivant sans le moindre problème, Natsu était quasiment en train de combattre Doctor Frank, en ayant les bras croisés. En rage, en le voyant ainsi, l'ogre enchaîna les coups, sous l'action de la colère.

N'ayant plus la moindre stratégie en tête, il ne fit que charger le mage, permettant à ce dernier du lire chacun de ses mouvements, avant qu'il ne les fasse. Puis, voyant une ouverture, il passa à l'attaque.

_FIST DRAGON'S IRON FIRE !

Se prenant un coup de poing en plein abdomen, Doctor Frank se mit à cracher de la salive, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son ventre. Reculant ensuite, il gémit de douleur, tandis qu'une rage sans précédant s'emparait de lui.

« C'est impossible ! Je suis un grand scientifique reconnut par Kaido, en personne ! Je refuse de perdre face à un moucheron prétentieux ! Je suis … Je suis un être suprême ! »

* * *

_Tsss, quel imbécile ! s'écria soudain Caesar, en voyant son acolyte en train de se prendre une raclée.

_GUM GUM GATLING !

Voyant Luffy tenter de le bombarder de coups de poings, Caesar transforma son corps en gaz, avant d'onduler dans tous les sens pour éviter les attaques de Luffy.

Le voyant ensuite disparaître, Luffy se laissa atterrir sur le sol, tout en le cherchant du regard.

_Où est-il encore parti ?

_Derrière toi, idiot ! affirma Caesar.

Cependant, avant que Luffy ne puisse se retourner, il sentit ses poumons se vider de toute forme d'air.

_Que … ? ne put-il que dire, en plaquant ses mains sur son cou.

« Je ne peux plus respirer ! »

Finalement, tout l monde put le voir tomber à terre, inconscient.

_Que … ? s'étonnèrent Robin et Franky.

_Shirorororororo ! ricana Caesar ! Je te l'avais bien dis que tu ne ferais pas le poids face à moi, chapeau de paille !

_FIRE DRAGON'S … !

_Hum ? s'étonna Caesar, en regardant Natsu être en train de finir Doctor Frank.

_ROAR !

_Non, arrêtes ! le supplia l'ogre, tandis que l'attaque lui fonça droit dessus.

Néanmoins, à la surprise des deux, les flammes disparurent comem par enchantement.

_Quoi ?

_Shirororororo ! gloussa Caesar en apparaissant entre eux ! Eh bien, Salamander, qui a-t-il ? Es-tu devenu trop faible pour lancer une simple flammèche ?

_Va en enfer ! rugit Natsu, en faisant droit sur lui ! FIST DRAGON'S IRON FIRE !

Faisant enflammer son poing, il courut ensuite vers le scientifique, avec l'intention de la faire exploser de nouveau.

_Non, arrêtes, Natsu ! lui ordonna Happy, tout en voyant Caesar conserver un étrange rire confiant.

Trop tard. Voyant d'abord les flammes de son poing disparaître, Natsu finit à son tour par mettre une main à sa gorge, avant de tomber au sol.

_Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? s'étonna Lily ! Caesar les aurait-il empoisonné ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! Je croyais que le chapeau de paille était immunisé !

_Robin ! l'appela Franky, tout en courant vers Caesar ! Mets Luffy en sécurité !

_D'accord ! fit cette dernière, en croisant ses bras ! WINGS !

_STRONG RIGHT ! rugit le cyborg, en prenant le visage de Caesar, comme cible.

Se transformant en fumée, le corps du scientifique disparut, avant que le nuage de gaz se se mettre à entourer Franky.

_Stupide robot ! Allez, endors-toi donc !

Tentant de tenir, Franky mit cependant un genou à terre, avant que son énorme corps ne tombe à son tour. Puis, fixant Robin, Caesar ferma une main dans sa direction, ce qui eut comme effet de couper l'air des poumons de Robin.

La voyant tomber à son tour, Caesar allongea son sourire, tout en regardant en direction de Gajeel et Lily.

_Je n'aime pas ça ! affirma ce dernier.

_IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !

Transformant son poing, avant d'allonger ce dernier, Gajeel parvint à percuter le dos de Caesar. Peine perdu. Malgré le fait de toucher ce dernier, il sentit ensuite son poing traverser ce qui avait la texture d'un nuage de gaz.

_Quoi ?

_Vous ne comprenez donc pas … ?

Disparaissant une nouvelle fois, Caesar réapparut entre les deux compagnons, tout en affirmant :

_Je suis invincible !

Pour toute réponse, Lily tenta de l'éventrer. Mais, là encore, pas une goutte de sang ne sortit du corps brumeux de Caesar.

_Comment … ? Comment pouvons nous le vaincre ?

Fermant alors ses deux mains, Caesar n'eut aucun scrupule à les asphyxier. Les forçant ainsi à tomber au sol, comme les autres.

_Gajeel ! Lily ! cria Happy, en volant vers eux.

_Crétin ! rugit Gajeel ! Va-t-en !

S'arrêtant alors l'exceed put le voir en train d'avoir toutes l plus grande peine du monde à rester conscient.

_Si tu restes … tu vas y passer aussi ! dit-il, avant de tomber face contre terre.

_Shirororororo ! ricana Caesar, en fixant Happy ! Mais non, restes ! Plus on est fous et plus on rit !

Ne sachant que faire, Happy fixa le corps inconscient de Natsu, ainsi que celui de Lily et Gajeel. Mais Luffy et les autres étaient inconscient. Alors, pour lui, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de combattre Caesar.

Serrant les dents, il finit par se retourner avant de foncer droit vers Caméo.

_Lucy, on part !

_Hein ? S'étonna l'homme-caméléon, en levant son regard.

Utilisant sa vitesse, Happy tomba en piquet, avant de passer entre ses jambes. Se saisissant ensuite du col de Lucy, il transporta cette dernière, avant de s'envoler.

_Sale matou ! rugit Caméo, en se mettant à tirer avec ses revolvers.

Zigzagant dans tous les sens, Happy put esquiver les projectiles, et finit par se retrouver hors d'atteinte.

_Bordel ! rugit Caméo.

_Ce n'est pas grave !lui assura Caesar ! Ces deux-là ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, de toute façon ! J'ai beaucoup mieux ici !

Continuant de sourire, il dirigea ensuite son regard sur Smoker et Tashigi, tout en affirmant :

_Oui, j'ai plein de projets !


End file.
